The World Unknown
by BornToPlay
Summary: Santana is an Alpha with a human fiancé Brittany. What will happen when the supernatural world begins to take control of the Latina leaving her with less and less time with Brittany? Will get to M sooner or later. Everyone is pretty much paired up in this story so take a look. Warning Santana G!P
1. A New World

**Okay guys, this is my first fanfic like ever so please be gentle. I know it's kind of long and I didn't really know when to break off. Umm... I guess Rate and Review. Love y'all and let me know if I should keep going or not. Also just as a warning this is in fact a Santana G!P if you're into that.**

* * *

Santana stepped through the door listening to the familiar ding of the bell above her head signaling her entrance. The cool air from the air conditioning hit her face relieving her of some of the sweat that dotted her brow.

She pushed some of her long raven black hair from her evenly tanned face while her deep brown eyes survived the room with a hawk like grace.

"Hello, Santana. Haven't seen you in a while," the man at the counter said with a huge grin on that was mostly hidden by his unruly beard. He wore a dirty band T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Like his beard his hair was full of grease.

Santana easily returned the smile, while shrugging out of her heavy leather jacket, exposing her white T-shirt that showed of her smooth abs beneath the thin fabric.

"Hey, there Will, just stopping by to see how the shop's doing." Stepping past the rack of guitar cleaning supplies Santana examined the guitars hanging from the wall. Will seemed a little ill at ease as Santana took in the details and condition of the merchandise.

Beads of sweat rolled down his brow as he stuttered out a reply. "Oh, things have been great around here. I mean it's only my first week here but nothing has gone wrong. Nothing illegal or anything."

With her back still to Will, Santana allowed a small smile to touch her lips.

"I see that Kurt has trained you well about hiding the weed, but he hasn't told you my policy; Just don't let the costumers see it."

There was a great sigh and Santana turned to see Will wiping his brow. His eyes held relief and a hint of anger.

"You know I almost had a heart attack."

Santana gave off a ruthful smile. Walking up to the counter she leaned against the glass case top.

Beneath her arms lay her most prized possession. A cherry red Gibson SG. It had been a graduation present from her parents, along with enough money to start her own music shop. That had been years ago. Now she was a super wealthy woman on her way to the big time and about to marry the love of her life.

"I'm not here to tell you what to do. I'll leave that up to your boss," Santana replied. Will's face soured at the mention of the uptight manager that demanded to be called the boss. Santana was the only one that could put him back in his place.

Picking herself up from the counter, Santana strutted to the back room. She examined the equipment with little interest. Do you know where Kurt it?" She called over her shoulder.

"He left to go get lunch," Will replied that worried edge creeping back into his voice.

Santana smiled. She could already tell that Will would do his job well.

"I hope he's bring you back something," she said while stepping out of the closet. He noted Will's raised eyebrow and the way his eyes scrutinized Santana.

She smiled. "Looks can be deceiving. You of all people should know that," she growled, letting her incisors pop out.

The door opened with a blast of hot air and the smell of greasy fast food. A dark figure blocked out the light with its tall, but slight frame. "I bring the gift of food," Kurt said, his joyous booming voice calling out to all.

Stepping farther into the store he let the door close and the light from the fluorescent bulbs fall upon him.

His hair was perfectly hair-sprayed so that it wouldn't move. He wore the clothes of someone that not even Santana was able to identify. All in all he was very well dressed. See her old friend brought back memories of when they were in the second grade and even in high school when the man standing at the counter had been their teacher.

"I still see that you have healthy eating habits," Santana said, sarcastically. He whipped around to find the Latina leaning against the doorframe.

A gigantic smile spread across his face.

"Where have you been, you sexy bitch," he said with a laugh, scooping Santana up in a hug.

He hugged her until all the air was knocked from her lungs. Even though Santana was much taller and stronger than Kurt she was still winded when he released her.

Will stood behind the counter shaking his head in disbelief. "You guys want to take that upstairs?" He asked, speaking of the apartment that Kurt rented from Santana. At his words, both of them made a disgusted face and Kurt went so far as to stick his tongue out at the older man.

Breaking away from Santana, Kurt walked back to where he had left the two bags of food. "You're lucky that I brought extra food," he called over his shoulder to her.

"That's nice of you, but I can't stay. I'm meeting Brittany."

A knowing smile graced the both of the men's faces.

"Okay, you have fun on your little breakfast date." Santana stuck her tongue out at him. "I think the correct term is brunch."

Kurt laughed loudly.

Pulling her leather jacket back on she stepped outside back into the summer heat.

Trash littered the ground around her. It was one of the worse places to set up a shop, but this was where it all started. This was where Santana grew up. In Lima Heights Adjacent.

Four years ago she had just been a street kid working in a run down pizza place with no chance at any sort of future. After her boss had died and left the store to her, she had converted it into a music store, with a little help from her parents. A little while later a record producer had come in wanting to use the phone and heard Santana playing guitar and singing. He had hired her right on the spot.

Her black Dodge Challenger seemed out of place in the run down street. Looking in both directions she pulled the collar up on her neck before hopping into the car. The smooth leather felt nice under her hands, and she was quick to jet out of the neighborhood.

Pulling into an empty spot in the already overcrowded parking lot. The neon sign overhead read; Quinn's. Smiling to herself she quickly stepped out of the car.

She walked into the air-conditioned restaurant and over to one of the large booths.

A woman sat there, her back was to the door so she didn't see the Latina come up behind her and cover her eyes. She squealed in surprise.

"Guess who," she whispered in her ear. The woman pried Santana's hands from her eyes and looked up into her face and looked up into the smiling tan face. Instead of responding she leaned up and kissed Santana.

Santana easily returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. She was the one that broke away. Giving Santana time to look the beautiful woman over.

Blonde hair fell around her lightly tanned skin and into her beautiful sky blue eyes. Her cheeks were full of blush and that only made Santana's smile grow as she took the seat across from the beautiful blonde before her. She quickly took in the rest of her features. She was wearing one of Santana's old band T-shirt's and she had on a pair of navy blue jeans, which fit the contours of her body perfectly.

She blushed deeply as she noticed Santana's eyes examining her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just stopped by the shop to check on Kurt."

Brittany smiled and her blinding white teeth gleamed in the light. "How's he doing?" She asked while taking a sip from her red drink. Santana shrugged. "Still eating way too much fast food." Brittany's smile grew.

"And what can I get the lovely couple?" A familiar voice asked. Santana tore her gaze away from Brittany long enough to look up into the smiling face of Quinn. The owner of the restaurant and Santana's best friend.

Brittany blushed again and Santana grinned. "I'm thinking something light blue," she said with a wink in Brittany direction. The blonde only stared back at her in confusion. Quinn nodded and dashed back to the kitchen.

In a matter of seconds she returned carry a large tray that took multiple people to support. Brittany's attention was caught up in the fiasco, so she didn't notice Santana drop down to one knee until Quinn was upon them. She set the huge mound of icing and dough onto the table. The words 'Marry Me?' were written on the cake in an even lighter shade of blue icing.

Brittany turned and saw Santana on the ground. "Oh my god," she whispered as she opened the small box. "What do you say, Britt-Britt? Do you want to give this marriage thing a try?" Santana asked nervously.

The blonde's eyes had grown big as quarters and tears streamed down her face as she saw the size of the ring in Santana's hand. She could only manage a nod.

Taking her left hand in two of her own Santana slid the ring onto Brittany's finger. Standing she kissed her lips tasting the salt from her tears of joy. This time she was the one to pull back,

"I have something else for you," she whispered, slightly dazed from the passionate kiss. The blonde's eyes were still closed and she had to shake herself back to attention. "What is it?" She asked with a nervous edge creeping into her voice. Santana only gave her an encouraging smile and reached into the pocket of her jacket. Pulling out an envelope she passed it over to Brittany and took her seat. Taking a sip from the tea that Quinn had brought over for her.

Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion as she slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a check. She read the amount and her jaw almost hit the table. "Santana! How did you get this?" She demanded waving the slip of paper around the air. Smiling into the cup Santana looked at her with a slight gleam in her eyes. "I have my ways," she said her smile only growing. At her words, Brittany's brow immediately creased once again. "What do you mean you have ways? So, help me God, Santana Lopez, I will embarrass you in front of all these people!" She yelled already attracting attention.

"Okay! Okay! I go the money from my business. A major company wants to buy in and they gave me that check as their way of buying in. That's going to be used on our wedding. I also bought something else for you." The mischievous smile returned to her lips.

Taking the blonde's hand she led them to the door with a hearty laugh. Hopping into the car the Latina jetted off. They sat in comfortable silence until they pulled up in front of a studio. Brittany's jaw was in danger of falling off by how low it hung. A sold sign rested on the window and a beaming Mike, Tina, Puck, and Artie were all standing in front of the shop waving at the now parked car.

"San, you didn't," Brittany said in disbelief. Santana turned to the blonde. "You've supported me in all of my dreams and I want to do the same for you. So, this studio is all yours." Before Santana could so much as move the blonde had tackled her and was covering her in kisses. Through the windshield Santana could see the rest of their friends laughing at the surprised look on the Latina's face.

Brittany pulled away and looked down into Santana's still surprised eyes. Brittany leaned back and got out of the car racing over to Tina showing the ring off to her. The guys walked up to Santana and clapped her on the back. "You are going to be so whipped," Puck growled as they followed the girls into the empty studio.

"Are you kidding me? Santana's already whipped," Artie said as Puck ruffled the brunette's hair. Tina and Brittany were rushing around the huge space looking at the walls and running along the hard floor. Their giggles filled the air and Santana couldn't help the smile that came onto her face as she watched the blonde playfully dance across the floor and around Tina.

Catching sight of the others watching them, Brittany and Tina went up to their respectable partners and took their hands, leading them out onto the dance floor. A nice tune filled the air and they all looked over to see Puck and Artie with guitars strumming out the beginning to Bella Notre.

A large smile crept onto the blonde's face and Santana pulled back just enough to bow and extend her hand out to the blonde. With a laugh Brittany took it and they began to dance slowly. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and let the blonde rest her head on her shoulder. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as they swayed to the music.

"The only thing that could make this perfect is if we had a meatball to share," Santana whispered. Brittany looked up at her with love shinning in her eyes. "I would give it to you in a heartbeat," she whispered. A smile touched Santana's lips. "I wouldn't let you, babe," she whispered back, before Brittany leaned forward and kissed the Latina full on the lips.

Puck and Artie strummed out the last bit of the song and the room fell silent. Both of the couples had begun to full fledge make out. Santana allowed Brittany to take control of the kiss. She felt the blonde's tongue touching at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Without thought, Santana's mouth opened and allowed the blonde's tongue to enter and investigate inside. That was when Santana began to fight for dominance.

The blonde easily gave it over, letting off a loud moan as she felt Santana tug at her bottom lip with her teeth. Someone cleared their throat, but the couples ignored them and continued to kiss their significant other.

"Damn! By the way their going at it, you would think that me and you were suppose to kiss," Puck growled to Artie, who let off a nervous laugh. Santana finally pulled back with an audible pop. "I always knew you had a bit of gay in you Puckerman," she growled, as Brittany nuzzled into her neck. The boy with the Mohawk actually looked offended by her words. "Are you kidding me? The Pucksaures gets more action than you ever will," he growled; back with an actual snarl curling his lips.

Brittany kissed Santana's neck and the Latina had to fight back a moan. "Do you have a super hot girl on your arm right now, Puckerman? I don't think so," Santana growled and Brittany sucked on her pulse point. This time Santana couldn't stop the moan from leaving her lips.

"Okay, I got it!" He cried out, "Can we please just get this finished with!" Everyone else laughed at his obvious discomfort. Brittany pulled back and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. "I have a real treat for you tonight," she whispered, just loud enough for the brunette to hear. A small shiver ran through Santana's spine and she looked down into a pair of lust filled blue eyes.

Puck, Artie and Mike were already waiting outside for them. She could hear Mike whispering to Tina that he would drop her off and then be right back. Brittany gave her a questioning look, but Santana only smiled at her confusion. They got into her car and Santana took off without a second thought. They drove for a while until Brittany began to recognize some of the surrounding area.

"Why are we at my apartment?"

Santana pulled into an empty spot and Puck's pickup truck pulled up beside her. "I realize that I've asked you to marry me, but not if you would move in with me." Tears appeared at the edge of Brittany's brilliant blue eyes.

Digging around in her pocket, Santana produced a key with a grip on it shaped like a duck. "Will you?" She asked with her own tears filling her eyes. Brittany took the key. "Of course I'll move in with you." Santana smiled and jumped out of the car. "I got a couple of friends ready to help us move some of the heavier stuff."

Brittany smiled with the key still clamped tightly in her fist. Running up three flights of stairs they came to a door that led to a hallway lined with rooms.

A group of buff looking men stood at the end. With Puck and Artie standing with them. Santana smiled over at them and said, "Alright, boys, let's get started."

"Why didn't you guys just go in?" Brittany asked as they stepped closer. She recognized a few of the men from the many barbecues at the park and other crazy gathering she went to for Santana's benefit. "Well, we were going to but we wouldn't want to invade your privacy. We figured you would want to grab a few thing before we go in there."

She nodded and quickly walked into the apartment followed by Santana. She ignored everything else and went straight for the dresser. She riffled through it taking out T-shirts and socks and quickly placing them into a gym bag she had lying around.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Santana said with a wicked smile upon her face. She held up a pair of red lacey panties. "These are definitely a keeper." Brittany snatched back the underwear while sending a thankful prayer that she had closed the door behind them.

Laughing Santana finished helping Brittany pack and the Latina called out to her friends come inside.

The men were at ease cracking off jokes and giving Brittany sly winks that made her blush deeply. Even though most of them were bigger than Santana, she still seemed to make them cower in fear.

Her small apartment seemed even smaller with all of the men in there. She was just happy that they left in groups making room for the next group of men that stepped in. Pulling Santana off to the side she whispered furiously to her.

"Is any of my stuff really necessary? Seems like you have enough for both of us." Santana smiled. "This is for your private room." She frowned. "But I though we were sharing a master bedroom." Santana smiled at Brittany sweetly. "We are. But not until you have a ring permanently on that finger."

Tears threatened to spill over. "Hey, Santana, what do you want us to do with this bag?" Mike asked. "Oh, that one goes into my car." He nodded, before leaving.

What would have taken a regular moving crew three hours only took the men thirty minutes. Santana and Brittany met them outside as they packed the last items into a second truck bed.

Santana reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet, but Mike held up a hand stopping her. "Oh, no, Santana. You are not going to pay us what with this huge wedding you're paying for." Santana didn't look pleased but she knew that Mike wouldn't budge in his decision.

"Besides, we'll be paid in laughter at tomorrow's barbeque," Puck said with a laugh. Smiling Santana gave them all firm handshakes, before going back to the car where Brittany sat. The truck's pulled out and Santana followed close behind.

At the highway instead of getting off with the trucks she continued to drive. "Aren't we going with them?" Brittany asked her eyes following the other two vehicles. "No, the guys know what they're doing and I trust them. Plus, there's one more place we have to go."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. They drove in silence for a while until they reached the big city. There was a large building and a secretive smile crept onto Santana's face. Pulling up to it, she opened the door for Brittany and threw an arm around her, pulling her closer to the Latina as they stepped inside.

A spunky blonde receptionist sat at the front desk with an earpiece hanging from her left ear and her mouth in constant motion.

At the sight of the couple stepping into the room her jaw went slack. "Hello, Jennifer, we're her three o'clock." The girl only stared, her eyes dancing between them. "So, we'll just head up, I guess." She slowly nodded. Taking Brittany by the hand Santana led her over to the elevators. It immediately appeared and they stepped in. "Should I even ask what that was about?" She asked as they ascended. Santana's smile faltered slightly. "Just a little fling I had a long time ago."

Brittany tried not to give away any emotion as she nodded her head in understanding. "I see."

The door dinged at their arrival and they quickly stepped into a large room. There were ladies sitting everywhere at their desks typing away. At the sound of the bell multiple heads went up and their hands went still. As more and more of them look up the clank of finger hitting keys died away.

Santana blushed deeply and began to make her way through the crowd of women and to a large office door. She knocked waiting until yet another woman called for them to enter.

She allowed Brittany to step in before quickly following. A woman sat with her hands clasped before her and an amused expression upon her face. "Tina?" Brittany asked in shock.

She smiled and stood. "Right on time. That's what I always liked about this new Santana. You got her all whipped into shape here, Brittany." She smiled before wrapping an arm possessively around the Latina's waist. "Allow me to introduce my fiancé Brittany Susan Pierce. Soon to be Brittany Susan Lopez." She smiled one of her goofiest grins and allowed the blonde to kiss her gently on the cheek.

Tina smiled over at the happy couple. "You're all this girl can talk about. We were all just waiting for her to pop the question and shut the hell up." Santana blushed again and looked to the ground trying to avoid their gazes. "You say it like it's a bad thing," she muttered under her breath. Tina rolled her eyes to Brittany, before going back to her seat, she indicated for them to sit in the two chairs across from her.

"Now, what are you guys looking for in this wedding?" She asked. Brittany looked over at Santana. "Anything you want shall be done," she said with a glazed over expression.

This time it was Brittany who blushed. "I'm not sure. I've never thought about it. Can we have more sessions like this?" Tina gave her a kind smile. "Of course, child. As long as you two don't have a specific date, then we can have as many talks as you need."

Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek. "Take as long as you like. I've waited this long to pop the question I can wait a little while longer." Tina smiled. "Let me give you my card and Santana knows how to get to my house."

Brittany smiled lightly. "Thank you," she said accepting the business card that Tina handed her. Standing she extended a hand to them. "Now, I would encourage you to stay but I have a feeling that Shay has some big plans for you, before the barbeque."

"Does everyone know about these little surprised, but me?" Brittany demanded over at Santana.

She gave her the most innocent, puppy dog eyed look she could muster. "Not everyone." Brittany pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from them.

Tina smiled. "Ah, young love."

Santana returned the smile, before giving her hand a firm shake and standing she did another theatrical sweep of the arms. Brittany stood and walked out with a great huff.

The door closed to Tina's laughter.

Brittany was already halfway towards the elevators. Starting at a light jog, Santana reached her just before the doors slid closed. The blonde's arms were still folded across her chest.

"Okay, so I guess that we're just going to stay in awkward silence." Her eyes stayed glued to the door. "It's only awkward for you," she growled back. Santana's lips struggled not to pull up. She managed to remain silent until they reached the car. "There's something you want to say?" She asked. Brittany still stood with her arms crossed, with the car sitting between them. She waited until the door lock popped open and she quickly got in.

"I only have one question. Did you have 'little flings' with all those girls in there?" She asked finally turning to glare at the Latina. "No, they just hoped I would. Jennifer loves to gossip and so they all think that I have a thing for receptionist."

She looked at the brunette again trying to make sure that she wasn't lying. "Scout's Honor," Santana said holding up the two-finger salute that same goofy grin upon her forever-grinning face.

Punching the car on she zoomed off the highway once again only this time she got off at a fork and headed up the dirt road leading to her house. Trees crowded around the area and if she didn't know where she was going they would have been lost.

As she road she turned driving up the steep hill and into her new driveway. A large mansion lay before them. It towered over the trees and it was a wonder that the people on the highway didn't see it.

The white paint reflected in the sun making Santana's eyes hurt. Flicking the garage door button she pulled in right next to the cherry red Ford Mustang and the yellow Chevy Camaro with the black racing stripe.

Brittany stared at the two sports cars in surprise. Hopping out of the car Santana opened the door for her. She stepped out with her mouth still slightly agape. Running to the front door she held it open for her, holding her arm out theatrically.

She stepped through into a rather large laundry room. The washing machine hummed as it ran Santana's boxers through the warm water. She quickly stepped through this room and into a gigantic living room. The ceiling rose up to fifty feet in the air and a chandelier hung down. A window took up the whole wall allowing them to see out into a field and into the forest beyond.

A white leather couch lay out under the chandelier and a huge flat screen TV rested against the wall. The white carpet looked like an untouched blanket of snow. Santana paid no attention to this and quickly stepped into the next room.

It was as if they had gone from light to dark. Everything was an earth colored brown. The only thing that seemed out of place was the tile in the bathroom. There was another TV and a large window. Neither of which was as big as the living rooms but it still seemed to please Brittany.

"This is where I use to sleep. It's not that great. You haven't even seen the master bedroom yet." Her eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline. "The master bedroom?" She whispered. Santana smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her past the massive kitchen up a flight of stairs and down a long hall to a door at the end.

She stopped her jaw going slack. The entire room was white. There was not a thing in the entire room that wasn't white. Even the TV hanging from the wall was white. A large fluffy king sized bed sat against the wall and Santana couldn't wait to crease the sheets.

Brittany took a step forward before Santana stopped her. "If we're going to do this than we're going to do this right," she said before leaning down and scooping Brittany up into her arms. The blonde let off a yelp of surprise as the brunette stepped into the room with her held against her chest. She carried her in bridal style.

Getting a runner's start Santana charged for the bed ignoring her screams of protest. With a quick twist of her body she landed right next to the blonde.

Rolling over she kissed her on the lips while supporting the rest of her weight on her forearms. Brittany laughed past Santana's lips and the Latina pulled back to stare down at her. "I love you," she whispered, her voice husky with lust.

With her eyes still locked on the brunette's eyes she pulled the Santana down on top of her. The passion of the kiss overtook them and Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's hair, thoroughly enjoying herself. This time it was Santana that pulled back. "Are we really just going to stay in here or am I going to show you the rest of the house?" The blonde stared at her with her own goofy grin. "Do you really want me to answer that?" She asked bring her face upward again. Santana moved away from her searching lips.

"Not yet. You may have a ring on your finger but we're not there yet," she said in a false stern voice that made the blonde giggle.

Hopping up Santana moved so that she could stand beside the blonde. She stared at the Latina for a second trying to determine if she planned to pick her up again. Slowly stepping ahead Brittany indicated for Santana to take the lead.

Smiling Santana stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Opening doors as she walked by. "This is the music room, guest room, bathroom, private study, workout room, and the library."

As they passed each room her eyes grew wider and wider. The expanse of the music room seemed to really surprise her as she saw the number of guitars handing from the walls and the full drum set besides the grand piano. Each room was large enough to fit at least five grand sized pianos in.

The library was the largest of all the rooms. It was bigger than the master bedroom, at least twice that size. It was lined from top to bottom with books. The only area that wasn't piled with books was a large, plush, chair with a table holding a lamp beside it. The table too was littered with books. A pair of reading glasses sat upon the open book on the armrest of the chair.

Santana sighed. "Many a night I have fallen asleep in here." Brittany smiled and spun her around into her arms. "I think that will change once we're married."

They smiled and Santana led her back downstairs. "I bet there's a few calls you'll want to make, so I'll leave you to it," she said and kissed the blonde softly on the cheek, before turning to leave.

She smiled and threw the phone onto the white leather couch. "I'm not letting you out of my sight," she growled at the brunette, throwing her arms around Santana's neck. The Latina's ears perked up. "Sounds like Quinn's home." Brittany listened intently, waiting until she heard the growl of an engine. "Wait, you live by Quinn?" Santana blushed deeply.

"Um, yeah. We're the only two resident out here so she won't bother us. She lives deeper into the woods." Brittany's head cocked to the side as she looked at the blushing Latina. "It could get scary in these woods all alone. Do you guys have sleepovers?" Brittany asked. She couldn't quite hide the hint of jealously that crept into her voice.

A soft smile touched Santana's lips and she cocked her head to the side. "Well that all depends on how jealous you are of me and Quinn," she purred back, playing along with Brittany's banter. The blonde's face scrunched up as she stared at the Latina's smirk. "That's not funny Santana," she growled, "_Did you and Quinn have __**sex?**_" Santana's normal playful edge was gone by than. "No, Quinn and I never slept together. We talked about the idea in joke, but we realized that we weren't distended for each other."

Brittany stared at her for a few seconds before snuggling into Santana's side as they both took a seat on the white leather couch. Brittany curled into Santana and began to draw circles on the Latina's defined abs. Flipping the TV on and turned it over to a football game. "Is this okay or would you like me to change it to something else?" She asked. Brittany shrugged and snuggled deeper into the woman behind her. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm not going to watch it anyways. I've got something better to look at." A deep blush fell over Santana and she looked down to see love shinning in Brittany's eyes. It was enough to make her heart melt and she leaned down and kissed the blonde on her forehead taking in a deep whiff of her beautiful blonde hair and the smell that it radiated.

"I love you so much, Brittany Susan Pierce. Please don't ever leave me," she whimpered, "I can't live without you." Brittany pulled back and looked up at her fiancé. "I'm never going to leave you, Santana Lopez. I love you more than anything else in this world. Even more than I love to dance and as long as you want me I'm not going anywhere," she said, forcing the Santana look at her.

Letting off a sigh Santana tried to bury her face in Brittany's hair again, but the blonde wouldn't allow it. "What brought all this on?" She demanded. Santana tried to shrug nonchalantly. "No, San, I know there's something going on with you and I want to know what it is."

Santana looked into Brittany's brilliant blue eyes. "I…I don't know. I just feel like I might be pressuring you into this whole marriage thing and I want to make sure that you really want to do this, before we-"

She didn't get to finish, as Brittany forced her lips against Santana's stopping the rest of the Latina's speech. Her fingers tangled into long black hair and forced Santana's face against her own. She worked a hand through the long locks while her tongue forced deeper into the girl's mouth. She was the one to pull away and stare down a still slightly confused girl.

"Santana, I love you and I need you. If you leave me than I wouldn't be able to survive. I can't even function without you," Brittany replied with a breathy laugh. Santana took the blonde's face in her hands. "You're much stronger than I am, Brittany. You always have been. It's one of the many things I love about you," she replied kissing Brittany's nose. A blush settled over the lighter girls cheeks. "That and you can't resist this body now can you, Santana Marie Lopez?" She demanded grinding her hips into Santana's and feeling that her fiancé was still semi-hard.

A deep throaty moan escaped the Latina's lips and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Oh, god, Britt, the things you do to me," she growled, wrapping a hand around the taller girl's waist. A smirk touched Brittany's lips and she continued to grind into the other girl's now rock hard member. "You want me?" She asked, "Do you want me, Santana?" The other girl's eyes shot open and the glint in them was fierce almost predatory. For some reason it only turned Brittany on more so.

The hand that was on Brittany's waist dug into her with claws that Brittany was sure she only imagined. She was so turned on that she had fantasized about Santana having claws and turning into some sort of wolf like creature as she took control of Brittany's body and made the girl her own.

Santana was fighting inside of herself. She wanted to change. She wanted to turn into her wolf form and take Brittany right there and then. To turn the girl into a werewolf like her self and finish the ceremony that would bond them forever. She longed to imprint of Brittany and make her mate for the rest of time. She couldn't though. She couldn't do that. Brittany didn't even know what Santana truly was. If she saw Santana in her true form than no matter what she said at that moment- no matter how much she would deny it- Santana knew that Brittany would leave her. Santana had come to accept that fact. It was a normal reaction if she saw an eight foot tall black, snarling werewolf than anyone would do the same.

"You have no idea how badly I want you. It's driving me insane with the need I feel to be inside of you and to have you ride me until we both can't breath…but I made a promise not only to you but also to myself. I'll make you a deal, Britt-Britt. If I can't hold out until the wedding and I do just so happen to give you the best fuck you have ever had, than whatever you want of me will be yours in a heartbeat, but if I do hold out than I'm going to take you on one of the best honeymoons in your life," she growled. Brittany's eyebrows rose. "And I'll even let you do whatever you want to me if I give in than I'll fuck you as much as you want up to the wedding."

The blonde nodded with a thoughtful expression. "If I win, I want you to stop all of these obnoxious gifts you keep getting me." Santana looked at her confused. "What do you mean obnoxious gifts?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "The dance studio! This ring! Santana, I don't want you to burn through your money, because of me," the blonde said, rubbing at the Latina's still furrowed brow.

"But you deserve those things. I want you to know just how much you mean to me," Santana argued. Brittany lifted Santana's chin with her index finger. "I know. I know how much I love you; Santana and if your love is anything like my love than we don't need all these expensive gifts. We just need each other." She leaned down and kissed the Latina's love struck expression. It was nothing more than a quick peck on the lips, but it was enough to get Santana hard again.

"You sure are horny today," Brittany purred with a satisfied smirk on her lips. A groan of frustration left the Latina's lips. She somehow managed to get the blonde out of her lap and got up to go to the kitchen. Looking through her fridge she was met with a lot of empty space and an expired jug of milk. Daintily picking up the soured milk container she threw it away. "We should probably order out since I don't have anything in here that could be used to make a decent dinner," she called out to the other girl who now had a sexually frustrated look on her face.

Hopping up from the couch as well, Brittany walked towards Santana and wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist, looking over her shoulder at the empty refrigerator. She leaned forward and kissed the girl's neck and muttered, "I'll go to the store tomorrow morning." The Latina stiffened beneath her and a light smirk touched the other girl's lips.

Closing the refrigerator, Santana turned around in the girl's arms. She looked up at her and tried to clear her throat of the giant lump that had formed there. She wanted to kiss Brittany more than anything. It burned in every fiber of her being. Those feelings only heightened as she watched a pink tongue poke out to lick even pinker lips. "I want you, San," Brittany whispered, "I want to feel you deep inside me. I want to feel you fucking me until I can't move or breath. I want you to come inside me. To fill me up until it spills out. Please, San. I want you."

It seemed like every time Santana was about to lose her raging hard on, Brittany would say or do something that would make it grow a little more.

"Sorry, Britt- Britt, but I'm not going to have sex with you just yet. Maybe if you would hurry up with those wedding plans we could be making a few holes in that new headboard I just bought." With those words, Santana slipped from the other woman's long arms and made her way to one of the many drawers where she kept all of the take out menus.

There was a frustrated sigh from behind her, but she managed to ignore it. "If you live by yourself than how come your refrigerator's so empty?" Brittany demanded the sexual frustration still clear in her voice. "Mama's cooking and a whole lot of take out. Don't get me wrong. I can cook I just never really had a reason to cook, since it was always just me." Brittany's expression softened considerably as she heard the hidden pain in Santana's voice. No matter what act the Latina put on for everyone else, Brittany knew when her girl was upset by something.

Stepping forward she hugged the Latina from behind and buried her head in the other girl's long black locks. It wasn't a sexual thing it was more so to comfort the shorter girl. Santana leaned back into the touch. "I'm sorry I asked," she whispered kissing the girl's shoulder blade as a sort of peace offering.

She shrugged and turned around to look at the girl. "I have you here now, so we don't have to worry about that anymore. So, pizza or Chinese food?" She asked holding up two menus. A light of excitement filled her eyes and she clapped her hands together. "Oh, San, I've always wanted to eat with chopsticks. Will you teach me?" Santana chuckled and nodded her agreement. A squeal of delight escaped the blonde and her smile began to grow. "And we can snuggle on the couch while we eat and watch a movie."

Santana smiled along with her fiancé. Kissing the girls nose she walked out the room and headed towards the discarded phone. "You pick the movie and I'll call them. Do you know what you want?" She asked. Brittany shrugged. "Order for me. You know what I like."

They both went to their respectable rooms and Santana quickly ordered for them and when she came back she found Brittany sitting on the couch clutching a pillow to her chest and watching Finding Nemo. The movie was just beginning, but Brittany's eyes were huge with fright. "What's wrong?" Santana asked making the other girl jump considerably.

"The big mean fish in this part always scares me, San. Will you hold me?"

Santana slid over the back of the couch and laid down so that her stomach was pressed against the blonde's back. Snuggling into the Latina they both watched as the barracuda on screen tried desperately to eat the clown fish. As the teeth flashed in the dark, Brittany cringed into Santana and the smaller girl's arm tightened around the blonde.

Just as the title came on screen the doorbell rang, making both of the girls jump. Hopping back over the couch Santana quickly answered the door to a pimple-faced teen. She handed him the money and he handed her the food before she slammed the door in his face and raced back to Brittany. Diving back over the couch she landed beside the taller girl and opened the brown paper sack.

"I got you Kung Pow chicken. I hope that's okay," Santana said taking out to stereotypical white Chinese boxes and handed one to Brittany that was her order, before pulling out her own box of beef and broccoli. They sat back in their previous positions and watched the movie. "Are you going to teach me how to work these things?" Brittany asked, fumbling with the two long wooden sticks. Santana chuckled and showed the girl her own chopsticks, which she held with the greatest of ease. "Like this," she whispered, repositioning Brittany's hand so that she too could hold the two sticks.

When Brittany had finally gotten the hang of it they settled into a comfortable silence as they ate their food. "Do you want some?" Brittany asked, holding out the food to Santana's mouth.

With a smile, she accepted the food before offering some of her own to Brittany. The blonde accepted it with a small smile of her own. The rest of the movie was watched in silence and halfway through it Santana found Brittany clinging to her body and had fallen asleep before the credits rolled by. Slowly, Santana managed to work her way out of the girl's arms and stand up to stretch.

"San," Brittany whispered, making the girl freeze. She looked down and saw the other girl cuddling into the pillow that had supported Santana's head through the entire movie. She smiled as the smell of the Latina wafted into her nose and she buried her face deeper into the pillow.

A light smile touched Santana's lips at how cute Brittany looked, hugging the pillow.

Leaning down, Santana easily picked up the blonde and carried her to the extra bedroom and tucked her in. She didn't want to risk changing the girl into her nightclothes. She didn't want to wake her up and lose the peaceful expression that graced the girl's face now. She leaned down kissed the taller girl on the forehead and was about to leave when a howl split the air.

"Shit!" She hissed, before racing out the door and then out of the house.

As soon as she was out view of the house, she dropped down to her knees and threw both hands out in front of herself as she began to fall on her face, so that she stood in a crouch. Fire rippled through her body, but it wasn't painful. It was a nice sensation. Like a friend putting a blanket around you. Black fur sprouted all along her body and continued to grow as her nose extended becoming a snout. Her muscles had grown twice their normal size and she stood there a snarling shaking mass of fur, teeth, and claws. "Well, it took you long enough." Turning to the voice she saw Kurt sitting in a tree about forty feet in the air. "The others have been waiting for you," he said while swinging down to the ground with amazing grace.

Santana gave off a doggish huff as Kurt led her deeper into the woods. Neither of them tried to communicate as they waked. Soon the sound of laughter and other strange voices reached Santana's ears. They both walked on until the trees were completely gone, leading down into a crater like structure with five ledges sticking out of the sides. What Santana had thought to be laughter had actually been a cackle?

Witches zoomed around on broomsticks shooting off fireworks from their fingertips. People with skin as pale as Kurt's walked around with pouches full of dark liquid. Werewolves walked about on all four paws. Some of them chose to walk in a human form but most were in their wolf forms. Foods and smells floated up to Santana's extra sensitive nostrils and her mouth began to water.

Walking past the ledges they came upon a cave. Both of them continued walking as Santana's claws clicked on the stone floor. The cave spiraled down and Santana could barely see, even with her advance eyesight. A light twinkled at the end of the cave and both of them increased their speed, bursting into the light they almost crashed into a rather pale looking woman. She showed her incisors and was about to hiss when she was Kurt and bowed instead.

"Meet us at the top of the cliff in an hour. We all have to give our reports," Kurt said, before disappearing into the crowd. Santana shrugged and continued on through the crowd. Everyone stopped their conversations as she passed, but as soon as she was gone they began to speak in low whispers. "That's her. She's the lesbian that mated with a human. And to think they still allow her to be a leader. To think they still allow her to walk upright."

The whispers meant nothing to her. She walked towards a small group of figures gathered around one person in particular. "Hey, Santana," the elf girl said her voice sounding like birds chirping. Santana allowed the heat to flow out of her and she stood there a five foot five woman.

Now the elves were not like the ones that lived in trees. True they did prefer the woods to the city buildings, but they were quite tall and thin with long hair that fell down their backs and sharp piercing features.

"Hello, Rachel," she said while rolling her muscles out.

She smiled up at the slightly taller girl and held her hand out, palm facing upwards. Taking hold of it, Santana preformed the ritual of greeting that the elves had invented and few beings outside of their own race knew of. "I see that once again you have made quite an impression on our many different races," she aid, speaking in her own language. Santana shrugged. "You can't please everyone, but it doesn't matter what they think. Your friendship is all I ask for." Rachel blushed softly. Her brown eyes sticking out against the red splotches on her cheeks and her straight black hair that fell down her back.

"You know that my people and I stand behind the werewolves and your mating with a human shall bring about new life. We could never harm an infant." They both smiled at the joy in Santana's expression. "Well, aren't you two having an interesting conversation," a menacing voice said. Santana whipped around and came face to face with yet another sharp-faced man. "Hello, Jesse," Rachel said in a tired voice.

This man or as he should be called, this elf had a slight slender frame with dark hair that was much shorter than most of the other elves chose to cut their hair. He had a long scar running down the length of his jaw on the left side.

"What? No bloodsucker friend to stand behind you? Or how about your human mate?" Jesse continued glaring at Santana. He was trying to start a fight. Santana wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "No, I believe Kurt is off with some of his how you say 'bloodsucker friends' and Brittany is fine." He sneered at her.

"Well, shouldn't you be off sleeping next to her like a good little doggy?" Jesse said his voice growling with menace. Santana's own temper was rising. "I think she can handle herself until morning. I'm needed here. Got to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Jesse took hold of Santana's shirt, his other hand already on his knife.

"Jesse!" Rachel cried.

Santana raised her hand in warning. "Careful, Jesse, you wouldn't want to fight the leader of an entire clan, now would you? I highly doubt that your queen would enjoy my killing you."

Rachel let out a soft gasp, but the effect was enough. Jesse released Santana and stalked off muttering under his breath. "You shouldn't have done that. Now, he's going to look for a reason to challenge you." Santana sighed and ran her fingers her hair. "Come on, I'll get you a bowl of fruit," she said taking Rachel by the elbow and leading her away. "Jesse's words will have no sway with my mother."

Santana gave off a deep chuckle as she handed her a wooden bowl of different fruits, from one of the many stands around them. Grabbing a slab of cooked meat they sat near one of the large bonfires. "It's because my people are animals and you guys love to be close to nature, right?" She made a face at the meat in the Latina's hands. Santana knew as well as anyone around them that the elves did not eat meat. "Nom it's not because of what you are," she said, "It's because of what you do. You don't harm people. You try to help them. I only wish that the vampires would take a page out of your book."

She gave off another deep chuckle. "That'll be the day, when the vampires stop feeding off of humans." They were both laughing when a little boy appeared. "Um, ma'am?" He asked Santana in a shaky voice. Santana turned to the child. It was a small elfish boy with light sandy blonde hair that barely brushed his shoulders.

"Lord Kurt asked me to come and retrieve you. It's time for you to give your repot with the other leaders." She nodded and indicated for the little elf to lead the way as she and Rachel followed behind him. They moved swiftly through the crowd towards the five rock ledges that served as standing places above the crowd below. The different races began to gather around their leader's ledge.

"People of different clans and races," Kurt began from where he stood to the right of Santana. The crowd below fell silent as he spoke of how the witches helped the vampires with the blood issues and that the hunting was good. As Kurt talked Santana took the time to examine the other leaders.

Shelby, Rachel's mother and Queen of the Elves. She had the same hair and brown eyes as her daughter and one could easily see where Rachel got her looks.

Standing directly across from her was Mercedes, leader of the witches. She was a rather plump African American woman with long brown hair that fell around her shoulders. She looked like she couldn't be past the age of twenty-one, but Santana knew better. Mercedes was over three hundred years old, but by witches standards she was still rather young.

Finally her eyes fell on Kurt. Her once best friend. Before either of them had been made clan leader, Santana had hung out with Kurt when they were kids than Puck and Quinn had joined their little group. Kurt had no knowledge of the world that his other friends had been born into, for he had not yet been turned into a vampire. This was back in a time when Santana's parents had been clan leaders and Puck and Quinn's parents had been part of their pack.

Kurt had been attacked one night after he had spent the day hanging out at Santana's house. It was a drunken vampire who had gotten a high off of blood and decided to change the poor unsuspecting boy. Bada Bing. Bada Boom. Kurt was a vampire and he was a pissed one. As soon as he had awoken from the attack he had raced back to Santana's house only to find it empty. With his new super senses he managed to find Santana, Quinn, and Puck just as they were running off into the woods. Three teenage wolves. Kurt had been so angry that he had attempted to strangle Puck and had broken several of Santana's ribs, while he crushed Quinn beneath his feet.

He had been so angry with his friends for with holding such a vital piece of their lives. After several months of anger Kurt had forgiven them, but their relationship had never really been the same. Santana had gotten Kurt accepted into the clan that he now ruled over and Quinn had helped him get his new blood drinking life under control. They all felt the sorrow of the loss friendship, but they had learned to live with it and starting a war between two clans was in no ones best interest.

Kurt had one of the biggest clans. Santana's and Mercedes only matched his clan. The reason for Kurt's clan to have such an abundant number of members was for the massive war that had occurred. The vampires had gone out looking for new recruits. That was when the law had been placed down. Even with all the executions they had to do to keep the vampire population under control it was still a vast number. They didn't just randomly kill off vampires. As they got older the vampire's appetite grew. It became so uncontrollable that they no longer knew who they were or what they were doing. That was the only reason Kurt's clan had so many members.

Santana's clan came in second place, for population. What with being a werewolf her people never died, and they never grew old. Whatever age they were when they first turned was the way they looked for the rest of their immortal lives.

Mercedes came in third. Long before even Mercedes was born the elders of her clan had seen that the mortals were going to drive her clan into extinction. In order to do this all witches had gone into mass production. The witches and warlocks had gone out and mated with anyone they could find. Witches were popping up everywhere and attempt of witch killings could even dent their gigantic population.

"Now, I think it's the werewolves turn to speak." There was a great uproar of applause, howls and cackles from below. As soon as the applause had died down, Santana threw back her head and let out an inhuman howl. The ground shook with the amount of applause she got. When they finally settled down she said, "The werewolves have good news to report. Just last week a few of our members offered to aid the elves in growing more of their plants as well as helping the witches to collect more herbs and other such items they needed for their potions." There were many howls as well as cackles and applause. "We really don't have any concerns. Things have been peaceful. I guess that's all." The applause was deafening. Even though her speech was weak, everyone knew about her extra appendage and many of each race had tried more than once to bed her. Out of all the leasers Santana was by far the best liked.

When it was Shelby's turn to speak Santana couldn't really pay attention. Down below she saw Jesse take hold of Rachel and tried to pull her away. That's when Quinn appeared, ripping Jesse away from Rachel, she looked up at Santana and gave him a wink before leading Rachel off to one of the bonfires.

By the time she turned back towards the other leaders, everyone had grown silent. She wondered if she had growled out loud by accident, but then Shelby spoke again.

"Distinguished individuals, I am sorry to say that there was an attack upon one poor unsuspecting human in recent days. My esteemed member found her mangled body in an abandoned warehouse along with six other bodies all of them completely drained of blood." There was an uproar from down below. All of the leaders turned to Kurt and a snarl ripped through Santana.

"Silence!" Kurt yelled while banging his foot against the rock ledge. "Do you know who it was that committed these crimes?" He asked his face staying impassive as the noise level died down. Shelby nodded. "I do. My member managed to see the vampires that committed such horrible acts." Here she paused and drew in a deep breath, before saying, "Henry, Pauly, and Victoria."

Uproar broke out again. The three vampires who's names had been called tried to scatter, but were met by a wall of al the different races. "You two," Kurt said snapping his fingers at two muscly vampires. "Seize them! They will be held for trial by the leaders!" There was a lot of hissing and yelling as the convicted vampires were dragged away. Finally it was Mercedes' turn. Her expression was one of anger. "The witches have nothing of greater importance to bring to this meeting. All we have to say is that we have found a cure to yet another disease that we shall be sharing with the mortals through the connections we have to their hospitals."

She nodded towards the others that she was done. All four of them raised their hands up to the sky and said together, "The meeting is over, and let us all go in peace and live with mortals without causing them fatal harm."

The clans below said, "Peace." Before going off in little groups to speak to each other. Everyone standing on the ledges turned to Kurt. Santana was the first to speak. "We shall meet in the cave below." They all nodded in agreement before departing. Santana made her way back towards Rachel and Quinn, where they still sat at the fireside.

They both sat with their heads bent close together speaking in a whisper when they saw her walking towards them. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment She merely sat beside them and continued to eat her meat. Now that the meeting was over some of the members had drifted off. Either going home or off to hunt in the werewolves and vampires cases.

Quinn slapped Santana on the back and said, "Come on, S. Things will get better. We just got to muscle our way through it." A small smile touched Santana's lips as Quinn said her old motto.

When they had been younger Santana had always said that to the blonde girl before her.

"I can't stay long, but you two should head home. I don't want anything to happen to either of you," she said to Rachel and Quinn. The blonde nodded, but Rachel's face seemed to darken at her words. She didn't object though. Only turned and left.

In their pack, Santana was of course the alpha or leader, and Quinn was her second in command or beta. If anything happened to Santana, Quinn would take over.

Turning she jogged through the hold in the stone that was big enough for a bus to pull into. The cave was dark, but that didn't matter, Santana could see in places much darker than this.

The three vampires sat with their backs to each other and two of the four leaders standing around them. Shelby and Mercedes. Rushing forward Santana took her place between them both. The girl, Victoria, was quietly sobbing as she waited for her punishment. No one else spoke, so her crying was echoed even louder.

"Where the hell is Kurt?" Santana exploded. "Doesn't he care about is own people?" Shelby patted her arm trying to calm the Latina down, while Mercedes just shook her head in wonder.

"I'm here!" Kurt's voice called down the tunnel. "Okay, we can start the ting, I'm here." The others glared at him and Santana let loose a growl at his insolence as he took his spot next to Mercedes. Turning to the vampires before them Santana said, "You three have been accused of committing an inexcusable act. How do you plead?" Victoria shrank away from Santana's booming voice. "Bite me, dog," Pauly spat between his teeth.

Santana did not react to the insult and merely continued with the trial. "I'll take that as guilty. You all have murdered seven human beings after so taking the oath to never kill a mortal ever. Do you deny this?" None of them spoke. The only noise was Victoria's continued sobbing. Henry had a cool expression on his face as if he knew of his fate and had accepted it. Pauly continued to glare up at them and Victoria was just a mess. "You have been given a license to feed, yes?" Mercedes asked.

Henry nodded solemnly while Pauly cursed loudly. "Then why would you murder not just one, but seven humans? What is your reason for doing such a thing?" Victoria sobbed louder Henry turned towards Mercedes and said, "We were greedy and selfish, and we deserve to be punished." Pauly's head whipped towards Henry. "Shut up, you idiot! They can't prove anything!" Shelby stepped forward and said, "We can prove it was you-"

Pauly didn't allow her to finish. Using the super human speed that all vampires and werewolves possessed he was inches away from her when he was suddenly on the opposite side of the cave with Santana holding him there. "Don't ever touch a leader, you stupid leech," she hissed in his ear. Mercedes appeared at her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough, S. We don't want to kill them yet," she said. Santana shrugged her hand off as she walked back toward her spot in the semi circle.

Shelby shot her a thankful glance. Santana gave no sign that she had seen her thanks, but instead turned her anger upon the now seated Pauly. "We can prove it was you, and we know that you are under a serious violation, the punishment of which is death. Victoria's crying finally stopped and she wiped her nose on her sleeve before saying, "Leave Henry out of this. He only went with us after we killed the people. Not one drop of their blood touched his lips." Henry turned to her and said, "Stop it, V. If you're going to be punished then so am I."

"If what you say is true than Henry's punishment will not be as severe. He will have be charged with withholding information from his superiors." Victoria nodded with a far away, but happy look on her face as Henry became frantic.

Santana turned to Kurt. "We will decide their fate later, for now they will be held here with one member from each clan. We will send new members every two hours." Kurt nodded at her words, but did not look at her. Taking in a deep breath Santana let out a low howl that only a werewolf could have heard. In a matter of seconds Puck appeared. Since Quinn had gone home he was the next one to call.

"Puck, find someone to guard over these convicted vampires. I don't want you to do it, because I need you ready for anything else that happens today." He nodded and bowed, before dashing off again. The others began to walk out of the cave with Santana bringing up the rear. As they walked out she could hear Henry talking to Victoria in a hushed whisper. "Why would you do that? I'd rather die than spend a second without you." Pauly snarled at his words. "I'd rather die than let anyone ever hurt you. And I could never have you hurt because of me. You're innocent," Victoria said and Santana couldn't help but think of Brittany sitting at home in her bed.

A smile touched her lips as she stepped outside. David, a big burly man stood before her waiting for instructions. He was tall and very muscular with short hair and a rather sad expression on his face. "Guard the vampires in this cave and don't allow any of them to escape." He nodded and Santana clapped him on the shoulder, before following the others down into a large tent that had specifically built for the leaders.

Shelby stood by the door waiting for everyone to walk in, before she waved her hands across the flap and muttered some words in her own language that Santana barely understood. It was something along the lines of; "Allow us to speak without being overheard."

Santana was sure that it was a spell. Taking a seat around the table that sat in the middle of the tent, Santana accepted the tea that Mercedes offered her. She took tentative sip and was instantly filled with warmth. "What do you suppose we do?" Mercedes asked in a weary voice. "How 'bout we just slap their wrists and send them home," Kurt said. Shelby snarled, "They killed seven people! They deserve to die!" A hiss cut through Kurt's throat causing the hairs on the back of Santana's neck to rise.

"You would look for any excuse to get a few more of my coven killed." Shelby's hand twitched and Santana knew she was fighting the magic that longed to cripple Kurt with pain. "We are not going to allow anyone to get away with killing innocent people," she hissed back at him.

Mercedes and Santana sat there quietly sipping their tea. Hopping up from her seat Santana stood between the two angry figures. "Look at you two. Howling like a pair of alley cats. When your clans elected you to be their leaders they chose you because they thought you could lead them to victory and peace. Not a fight that will only end in war and sadness. Now, both of you sit down and let's discuss this!" Both of them glared at her, but sat down. Santana stayed standing and glared down the table at them all.

"Now, in my heart I wish I could save those two, but the law is the law and we cannot allow them to live. The situation might not have been as bad if it had only been one human, but they killed seven. That's more than the average American family. I'm sorry Kurt, but we must kill them."

He glared down at the table to avoid anyone else's eyes. "To make things fair, why don't we take a vote upon this," Mercedes asked. Shelby nodded in agreement. "All those in favor of killing the convicted?" Three two hands went up in the air. "I'm sorry, Kurt," Santana said, but Kurt wasn't looking at her. He was glaring down the table at Mercedes. "All those opposed?" Kurt's hand was the only one in the air. His glare darkened even more.

"We will hold them in the cave until we see to their execution," Shelby said. Santana's face fell a little more. She didn't want to kill any of Kurt's clan. It would only put a bigger strain on their friendship.

"I think it's about time that we head home," she whispered.

"Yes, I would dare say that I head back to the city," Shelby said with a slight smile on her face.

Santana quickly walked over to David. "When you get tired send for someone to take your place. Don't be touch. I want you to get your sleep." The bigger man rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom."

She rolled her eyes, but let it slide. Morphing into her wolf from she took off for her house. Even though it took seconds, it felt like hours for Santana, she was so tired that she could barely see straight. Her muscles began to quiver and her throat and nose were dry as sandpaper. Not a good sign.

Just as she reached the house she took a few steps out of the woods when she collapsed. Something was wrong. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. No sound came from her mouth. She was all alone. _Water._ She needed water. Her throat was on fire and there was nothing she could do about it. She was going to die. In her mind she said goodbye to Brittany and prayed that someone would watch over her.

There was only one thing that could that could save her life now. Pulling in all the resources of her energy she forced her muzzle skyward and howled. It was a death howl signaling their leader was at an end. She only prayed that Quinn was home.

Movement to the right caught her attention and she dragged her head back to the soft ground. The shadow moved again this time accompanied by a stench. It was too much for Santana's nose to handle and she longed to back into her human form. Instead a snarl swept from her throat.

"Still fighting, I see," the vampire said as he drew closer. The moonlight hit his face and she saw Sebastian, one of Kurt's most loyal clan mates. "Did you really think that after you killed them that everything would go back to normal? They are only the beginning. Soon they will be free, but then again you won't live long enough to see any of that," he continued while taking a few careful steps forward. Santana found it within herself to morph back into her human form. "What the hell are you talking about? Why can't I move?" She snarled between clenched teeth.

"Oh, do you like it? It's one of our new inventions. It works really well on werewolves. Lots of fur and with your healing abilities I bet your skin just swallowed it whole," he talked more so to himself that to her. "What are you talking about, you crazy psycho vamp?" She just about screamed.

Sebastian shook his head as if to clear it and looked down at her again.

"A chip we planted in you. Now, we couldn't have the leader of the werewolves running around. What if you were to catch wind of what we were doing? So, we invented that microchip inside of you. It leaves the barer paralyzed." Santana opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again as the sound of paws hitting the ground followed closely by a pair of feet. A small smile cracked her dry lips and a drop of blood trickled out.

Sebastian stopped laughing and looked down at the blood, a ravenous expression on his face. "There's one little thing you forgot," she said. She could hear the others approaching, but Sebastian couldn't look away from the blood on Santana's lip. "And what would that be?" He asked, taking another step forward as if in a trance.

"A good leader always has back up."

Sebastian pounced but before he could reach her, he was thrown to the ground by a large silver form. Both figures went rolling across the ground. And than Rachel was at her side. She ran her fingers along Santana's rib cage, until she found what she was looking for. With a sharp pull Santana felt her skin split. Sebastian and Quinn had disappeared into the woods and Santana quickly got up, ready to go after them. Then she remembered Rachel.

"Go inside and wait for us," she commanded. She grabbed the Latina's arm and for a second Santana thought that the smaller girl was going to argue with her, but she only said, "May the spirits protect you."

With a nod they both went their separate ways. She heard a yelp of pain from the right and Santana took off running after the sound. As she entered the clearing she saw Quinn being thrown into a small boulder. Fury engulfed Santana and her vision turned red. A roar ripped through her frame as she burst through the trees and raced towards Sebastian.

Jumping through the air she landed on top of him and before the vampire could move she had bit down into his neck. Sebastian let off one last horrible scream before he became still. Stepping away from the still body, she ran over to Quinn who was already in her human form.

She saw the steady rise and fall of the blonde's chest. When Santana reached out to pick her up, Quinn yelped in pain. "Don't worry, buddy. I'm going to get you home," she whispered, before gritting her teeth and picking the blonde up. The howl that Quinn let loose was enough to make anyone cringe. As the sound faded Santana let out a deep breath before running back toward her house.

Every time Santana jumped over a large rock or moved Quinn's body the blonde girl in her arms let off a deep whimper.

"Hold on. We're almost there," Santana said over and over again. They finally burst through the trees and Santana raced up the front steps and into the living room, where Rachel sat. As soon as she saw Quinn she was up and over to them, helping Santana lay the injured girl out on the couch. Santana didn't dare try and take the girl upstairs.

When Quinn was finally on the couch Rachel turned to Santana with fear and unspoken questions shinning in her eyes.

"When I finally caught up with them I saw him being thrown across the clearing. There was nothing I could do." Rachel look at Quinn than back at Santana with each turn her expression became even angrier. "Rachel, I will do everything I can for her, but she's been hurt pretty badly."

She didn't seem to hear Santana's words and simply walked past the Latina and towards the blonde. "Quinnie? Baby, if you can hear me, just know that I'm here for you. You're going to get through this."

If Rachel's mother had been there to hear such words spoken to a werewolf by her daughter she would have been furious. Even if she was friendly towards Santana's clan. Her mother did not believe in mating outside of your own clan even though it wad done in secrecy all the time. Santana knew of this of course seeing as she was about to marry a mortal. If she so chose, Santana could bite Brittany forever making her immortal and a werewolf, but how would she explain that to the poor girl.

_Yeah so you know how I have a penis… well I'm a werewolf and when I bit your neck I turned you into one. So, now we're going to spend the rest of our lives together and you're going to raise my mutant pup babies. Oh, by the way I'm the leader of an entire army of werewolves just so you know. _Yeah that would go over real well.

Walking over to Rachel, Santana placed a hand on her shoulder. Quinn looked peaceful lying on the couch and so Santana figured she would be fine long enough for her to take Rachel home. She led the smaller girl outside before shifting into her wolf form, she indicated for Rachel to get onto her back, even though elves were almost as fast as werewolves. She climbed on and they ran in silence.

Santana cut through the woods easily. The weak branches were no match for her big, black wolf form. Though clan leaders did not control were their members lived- though most chose to live in the big house along with their leaders or close by- the elves chose to live together in the forest built city. Soon they saw lamplight floating in the trees-, which was really just fireflies, swarmed around one spot. Santana was not concerned. She was openly welcome in the elfish villages and cities.

She had been her so many times that she knew the difference between Holly's house and Sam's. As they entered the city, Santana slowed down to a trot and a pair of green eyes peered out of one of the many holes at the top of the trees and the forest was alive with movement. Children of all ages came pouring out of their tree made houses. It had always baffled Santana at how many of them could fit into such a small space Apparently, they used some sort of spell that made the trees expand, so even Santana could fit inside.

"Hooray, Madam Santana has returned," the children cheered in elfish.

Rachel slid off of the black wolf just as the children tackled her. They rubbed Santana's belly and climbed all over her. On looking parents and adults just smiled at the scene. They knew that Santana would never hurt a child.

Shelby appeared suddenly and pulled Rachel into her arms. Santana could hear every word they said even though Shelby spoke in a low tone. "Where were you? I had everyone out searching for you when you didn't come home." Rachel stared at her mother numbly. Santana understood what she was going through. Shock at the sight of seeing Quinn with almost all of her bones broken.

It was worse for her, because Quinn had imprinted on her. In other words it was love at first sight. Kind of like what Santana had done with Brittany, only Quinn and Rachel's love interest was forbidden, while Santana and Brittany's was frown upon.

Even though they had no control over their emotions. "I'm talking to you. Have you lost your mind?" She grabbed Rachel's arm and began to lead her away to the biggest tree of them all, that only the Queen and her family lived in.

Santana got up and gently shook off the little children's hands. She scrambled after them and shifted back into her human form, walking down the long hallways full of stone pallets with pictures painted on them with the juice from the plants they grew in the gardens surrounding the city.

She paced towards the throne room where she knew Shelby would take Rachel to yell at her. Santana at least had to explain what happened. In her state of shock Rachel might say something stupid and get herself in even more trouble. She heard them before she saw them.

"Where were you? Why did Santana have to bring you home? Rachel Berry, you answer me at once."

Santana opened the door and said; "I think I can explain a little better than she can." Shelby started at the sight of her, but Rachel just turned as if in some sort of trance that only the sight of Quinn happy and well again would cure. "See, I was walking home when I fell down. I couldn't move and I couldn't breath. Sebastian came out of the bushes and said something about planting a microchip on me that made me weak. He said that he was sent to kill that the three vampires we condemned and me were just the beginning. If Rachel and Quinn hadn't been walking by on their way over to the palace, I wouldn't be standing before you right now."

Shelby stared at her, before saying," I see. Well, we'll have to confront Kurt immediately," she said trying to regain her composer. Santana shook her head. "Without proof? We must wait. Play our cards right and catch them in the act." She nodded realizing that the Latina's words were true.

"But before we get into that I was hoping to have counsel with you privately. There are certain matters we must discuss," Santana continued. Shelby looked deep into the younger girl's eyes, before clapping twice. Almost instantly two big, buff elf men appeared in the room, both of them kneeling at Shelby's feet. "You two shall escort my daughter to her chambers where she shall stay for the rest of the night."

Under normal circumstances Santana would think this punishment to be a bit harsh, but she knew that Rachel wouldn't leave anyways. Before she left the hall, Rachel glanced back at the Latina her thoughts could easily be read upon her face; keep Quinn safe.

She nodded to the shorter girl and Rachel allowed the two men to lead her out. The heavy oak door slammed closed and a ringing silence was left.

"Now, Santana, what ever could be so important that you would need to speak to me alone?" Santana took in a deep breath before saying, "I do believe that there is a poison set inside of Kurt's clan that is spreading through his people like wild fire. We have to do more than just alert Kurt of this infestation. You know as well as I that in the past we have warned him of such things and he has shrugged them off as just paranoia. We have to stop them before the vampires overrun every race in the world."

Shelby listened intently to Santana's words, her face expressionless.

"The time has come to rise up and destroy the very thing that plagues Kurt's clan. I can't do this without you, and the other clans. Will you watch my back? Will you be my eyes and ears? My arms and legs?" She had gone from a standing position to one knee. She looked up at the older woman and Shelby nodded slowly. "I will be your eyes and ears. Your arms and legs, Santana Lopez. I will watch your back," she replied with a solemn expression.

"Later today we must give Kurt at least one more chance to come to his senses, before we begin to make a game plan," she said.

Santana could see thoughts racing through the other woman's head no matter how much she tried to hide it behind her stony expression. The Latina stood and looked at Shelby. "I beg your pardon, Shelby, but I must go. I have to meet someone." The older woman gave her a knowing smile before clapping her fist over her heart, before Santana dashed out the door and out onto the grassy sidewalk.

The children and parents had disappeared so there was nothing to stop Santana from morphing. She raced out of the city and back through the woods. As she ran Santana thought of Brittany. How was she going to explain her reason for disappearing in the middle of the night? She was going to be so mad when Santana got home. It was well past seven and Santana knew that Brittany always got up at five o'clock.

She finally reached the edge of the woods and morphed back. Jogging the rest of the distance she burst through the door and saw Quinn sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, there, S," she called out as Santana eyed her suspiciously.

"How the hell are you sitting up already? I couldn't possibly have been gone that long." She glanced at the top on top of the TV.

9:30! It screamed at her in big red numbers.

"Shit!" She hissed turning and about to head up the stairs when she saw another head of blonde hair sitting at her kitchen table. Stepping into the kitchen she looked down at the blonde who was sipping coffee and reading the funnies from the Sunday newspaper.

If she hadn't been worried that her girlfriend was mad at her, Santana might have laughed at how adorable the taller girl looked.

"Hey, baby," she said tentatively as she drew closer to her fiancé.

Brittany looked up at her with piercing blue eyes, but she quickly returned them to the paper.

Taking the seat across from her, Santana still looked at her until Brittany folded the paper over and looked back at the Latina.

"Were you out with another girl?" She asked.

Santana's jaw dropped. She quickly getting up she walked around to the other side of the table and got down on one knee so that she was level with the blonde's face.

"Britt, I would never cheat on you. There's no one else in the world that I would rather be with. How can you even ask me that?" She demanded. The blonde looked down into Santana's eyes and saw the pain the girl felt at the accusation. With a sigh she took Santana's face into her hands. "I'm sorry, baby. I just saw Quinn here and she didn't know where you were either so I just assumed…"

Santana's eyes filled with anger. "So, you assumed that I was out cheating on you?" She demanded. Brittany tried to kiss the Latina, but Santana jerked away.

"San, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. I just…I don't want to share you with anyone else. The thought of it makes me sick and when you weren't laying there beside me when I woke up after the movie we watched I thought that I meant nothing to you." Santana kissed the blonde's nose. "Britt-Britt, you mean everything to me. Without you I'm nothing. You are seriously the only thing that completes me."

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana passionately.

"You guys are sickly sweet!" Quinn called at them.

"Shut up, asshole, you're ruining the moment!" Santana snarled, pulling away from her lover to yell over her shoulder at the other blonde. There was a chuckle and Santana let off a menacing snarl. Brittany kissed the brunette's nose, before standing.

A whimper left Santana's mouth as she watched the taller blonde girl walk away. At the doorway, Brittany turned and jerked her head, telling the Latina to follow her. In her haste to follow, Santana slipped a little and fell before regaining her balance and quickly following after the blonde. She could hear Quinn snickering from the couch and when Brittany wasn't looking she grabbed the phone book off the tableside and chunked it at the girl.

"OW! Damn it, Santana! That hurt!" She yelled back at the brunette as they walked upstairs. "You don't like it, get out! And quit cussing in front of my woman!" Santana yelled back as they walked into the guest room that Brittany had slept in the night before.

As soon as they were inside Brittany shoved Santana against the closed door. Her hand went under Santana's shirt and began running a hand over the shorter girl's abs.

"I was very disappointed when I woke up and found out that you weren't there with me," she growled in the Latina's ear. A shiver ran through Santana as she felt Brittany's hot breath on her ear. Her friend below twitched in menace ready to betray the brunette more than her slight shudder already had.

Trying to stay as calm as possible, Santana finally managed to say, "I'm sorry, baby, there was some business I needed to take care of." Brittany managed to get Santana's hands up over her head and she began to kiss her lover's neck. "What kind of business?" She asked punctuating each word with a kiss. She ended the sentence by sucking on the Latina's pressure point.

A throaty moan left the poor girl's lips before she could check herself. Brittany finally eased up enough for Santana to answer.

"It's nothing just some people I had to talk to. Make sure that everything worked out okay." Santana hated lying to Brittany, but until the blonde knew about her big secret then the less she knew the better. Brittany hummed against Santana's pulse point, driving the Latina insane.

"So, why is Quinn here? Did you guys have a sleepover without inviting me?" She demanded with a nip to Santana's still sensitive skin. The Latina was now withering against the blonde's grasp. Even though Santana had super strength, she didn't want to hurt the taller girl by breaking free. But with all this tormenting that Brittany was doing, she was finding it harder and harder not to just throw the taller girl on the bed and to really crease the sheets.

"What? Without you, baby? Never!" Santana gasped out as her lover soothed over the bite marks with her tongue.

Brittany's kisses trailed back up to Santana's jaw. "Than what's she doing here?" She demanded and Santana could detect a hint of jealousy in her fiancé's voice.

Pulling back she looked up at the taller blonde. "Wait, baby, are you jealous of Quinn?" She asked, trying to hide her smirk from her lover. Brittany's brow was pulled down in a scowl. "I don't know, why don't you go ask your new best friend Quinn!" She snapped, before stomping over to the bed and sitting down with a huff. Santana's eyebrows shot up at her fiancé's temper tantrum. She waited a few seconds before following the blonde over to the bed.

"You've really taken this whole jealousy thing to new proportions," she whispered. Brittany turned her glare onto Santana. Though the blonde was mad at her, Santana couldn't help but find the expression sexy. She liked mad Britt.

"I don't like having to share you," she growled. Santana chuckled lightly, before growing serious. "I don't like it either, Britt-Britt, but soon I'm going to have to do it with a bunch of little kids everyday. Besides, Quinn and me are just friends. It's not like I'm going to fuck her and now. She's got Berry for that."

Brittany seemed to have calmed down a little bit, by Santana's words. "She likes Rachel?" She finally asked with a thoughtful expression on her face. Another chuckle left Santana. "Yeah it's ridiculous. Don't say anything about her or you won't get Quinn to shut up about her. That girl is seriously in love with the hobbit," Santana growled.

"I heard that, you dick!" Quinn yelled from downstairs, making both of the girls giggle. Hopping up, Santana extended her hand out to Brittany in a rather theatrical way. With a roll of her eyes, Brittany accepted the Latina's extended hand. They walked down the stairs and saw that Quinn still hadn't moved from her spot on the couch. She still wore a glare though most likely from the conversation she had heard taking place upstairs.

Both of the girls ignored the aggravated blonde and took the other two open seats with Brittany sitting right next to her. They all turned their attention to the TV that had been turned to Spike TV.

"God, Q, could you be anymore butch?" Santana asked with a roll of her eyes as 1,000 Ways To Die came on. As the beginning rolled by Brittany snuggled into Santana and cringed into her as the man on screen died from a pole getting stuck into his chest. She buried her face into Santana's shirt to avoid looking at the man's gruesome death. Stroking the taller girl's hair, Santana picked up the remote and flipped it over to Nickelodeon. My Little Pony was on and Brittany immediately sat up.

Quinn looked like she was going to argue, but a quick, deep snarl from Santana quieted all complaints and the shorter blonde sat back in the couch with a huff as Santana watched Brittany and Brittany watched the colorful creatures on the TV race around each other.

"What exactly is the point of this show?" Quinn hissed too low for Brittany to hear, even though she was sitting right next to her. "I think it's suppose to be fun," Santana replied with a chuckle. Brittany looked over at the Latina. "What's so funny?" She asked with an adorably confused expression on her face. Santana shook her head. "It's nothing." Brittany's brow furrowed even more.

Leaning in Santana kissed her fiancé's brow. "Where would you like to today?" She asked. The dancer put one finger to her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face. After a few moments a grin spread across her face. "I want to go to the woods," she finally concluded with a clap with her hands.

Santana and Quinn both immediately stiffened.

"We can go on a nature hike and everything," Brittany continued, oblivious to the other's discomfort.

After clearing her throat a few times, Santana managed to say, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Britt-Britt." The tall girl's face fell slightly. "Please, San," she begged. In those two words Santana's mind was made up for her. She couldn't resist the blonde's begging.

"Fine, but there's a few things I need to get." She cheered and wrapped her arms around the Latina smothering the shorter girl in kisses.

Quinn's jaw was set and Santana could already tell that she did not approve of her taking Brittany into the woods. Santana couldn't say that she agreed with it herself, but she figured as long as she was with her than she could keep her safe. Moving Brittany back into her original position she walked back into the kitchen and pulled out a large picnic basket. Walking over to the fridge she looked inside and found it full again. She took out all the ingredients to make sandwiches among other things.

Brittany talked animatedly with Quinn until Santana was ready. Sneaking up behind her blonde lover, Santana wrapped a cloth around her eyes and slowly walked her out towards the back door, the picnic basket and blanket tucked under her arm.

"Keep watch," she muttered at Quinn- too low for Brittany to hear. She scooped the taller girl up into her arms and took off running. Brittany let off a soft gasp at the sudden rush of wind on her face. Santana smirked to herself, glad that she had put the blindfold on the blonde. When they reached a small clearing she stopped, set Brittany down in the middle of the meadow and threw down the blanket while preparing the food. Brittany sat there quietly humming to herself. When finished, she reached over and untied the blindfold. Brittany blinked at the sudden light before she took in the meal that Santana had prepared for them.

Then she was hugging the Latina. "San, this is perfect! Oh, how did you even find such a beautiful place? And you made a picnic!" She continued to gush and Santana's cheeks grew hotter. She pulled back to look at the blushing girl. A single tear rolled down the blonde's face. She quickly wiped it away and sat up to her fullest height, but Brittany was faster than she expected.

Brittany had her legs wrapped around Santana's waist and she fell backwards in surprise as she grabbed the Latina's face and began to kiss her. She fell down on top of the still surprised girl with her lips wrapped around Santana's as they lay there with Santana's arms wrapped around her waist. Brittany slowly moved her hands away from Santana's face and down towards her shirt. She tried to pull it up over her lover's head, but Santana stopped her with one hand.

"There will be plenty of time for that after the wedding when we're on our honeymoon." Even though Brittany was still sexually frustrated, she managed to giggle and Santana found that absolutely adorable.

"This is perfect, San. Absolutely perfect." They turned back towards the picnic and ate with joy shimmering in the air. When they were both satisfied, Santana laid out across the blanket and Brittany laid on top of her, with her head resting on the Latina's chest. "Are you ready to head back?" She asked the blonde. Brittany shook her head and laid it back down on her chest. Santana sighed deeply and they lay there watching the day go by, until Santana's heavy eyelids dropped down and she fell asleep.

"San, we got to go," Brittany said again. Santana's eyes shot open and she looked around them. It was dark and there were no birds chirping and lovely little squirrels that had run through the trees earlier had now gone into hiding. She instantly jumped up and stood in a crouch over the blonde.

She knew they were there watching them. Waiting for her to venture into the woods with her bride to be.

Brittany stared up Santana with pure fear shining in her eyes. It hurt Santana worse than anything else in the world. "Brittany, I need you to stay close to me," she said between clenched teeth. She just stared up at her with the same look of fear. Then Santana heard them. The pounding of paws against the ground followed closely by two sets of running feet.

Her friends were coming, but Santana still didn't relax her crouched form. Then they appeared. They stepped out of the woods with inhuman grace. Their eyes were pitch black, their faces an ashen gray, and they had two rather large incisors sticking out of their upper lip. A snarl so great and mighty that it shook both Santana and Brittany, emitted from the Latina as she stared the vampires down. There were only four of them, but her friends had yet to arrive.

"Why, hello, Santana," the lead vampire said, his voice an alluring purr. "It's been what six hours since you last fought a vampire? Is this going to become a habit of yours?" Brittany's eyes widened as she listened to the man's words. "Alex, we have don't want to hurt you, so why don't you and your little friends turn around and go back home." Santana said trying to keep her voice calm, so that she wouldn't faze right in top of Brittany. One of the vampires took a menacing step forward and Santana ground in response, but Alex stopped him before he could go any farther.

"Even with your friends you won't be able to defeat us. We out match you," he said, his voice directed at Santana. Her friends could now be heard approaching.

She knew who was coming; Quinn, Rachel, Puck. Quinn must have gotten worried when Santana and Brittany didn't return. She would naturally go check on Rachel. Brittany was still frozen with fear at the sight of the strange people and the shaking form of her fiancé, but she didn't say anything.

Then they broke through the trees. All of her friends stood in a line at the end of the meadow. They stared at the scene in front of them for her seconds, before they all deliberately stepped forward to stand behind Santana. Quinn still in her wolf form was the closest and Brittany could see every detail of the long silver werewolf. Rachel stood on Santana's left and she quickly pulled Brittany close to her side.

"Take her away from here! Protect her! Go! Now!" Santana barked, before fur exploded around her body and she stood as a large black werewolf.

Brittany saw this and her mouth fell wide open, before Rachel swept her away. Two of the vampires broke off and tried to follow them, but Puck jumped in front of them. He danced around them and Santana saw that he had a rope in his hands. She already knew that it was made of centaur hair. Something that not even a werewolf or vampire could break through.

While Puck was on the defense, Santana and Quinn took on the offense. Both of them took on the two vampires charging at them. There was a fire burning in Quinn's eyes that was only intensified in Santana's. They were like a family and they understood each other enough to know that if they didn't stop this attack immediately than not only would they die, but so would Brittany and Rachel.

The lead vampire came sprinting at Santana and they did the dance of death. Quinn was fighting just as fiercely as Santana and in a matter of seconds they had killed all of their enemies, before turning to help Puck. He had managed to injure one of the vampires, but he wasn't in his wolf form and so his teeth could not actually kill the vampires.

Santana stepped towards the two vampires that were now wrapped in the rope and she looked the girl deep in the eyes. She cowered under, the Latina's intense gaze. In her mental link she heard Quinn say, _Easy, S, you're not thinking clearly. You should try and get some more information out of them before we kill them. _Santana could see the logic in what Quinn was saying, but these vampires had tried to hurt Brittany and just the thought of that made her want to kill them. Before Santana could do anything Quinn phased and walked up to one of the vampires and squatted down.

"Who are you?" She asked the girl in a nice calm voice. The vampire tried to lunge at Quinn but was pulled back by the rope. She sat there spitting profanities at her in a great abundance. A deep snarl from Santana quickly quieted her and Quinn began again. "You have no right to attack a leader or her mate. Now, I would like to ask you again…Who are you?" The vampire opened her mouth again, anger shinning in her eyes, but on look from Santana seemed to make her choose her next words carefully. "I am Jessica, if you must know." The male sitting with his back to her hissed in disapproval. "Okay, Jessica, I'm glad that you're going to cooperate with us. Why would you want to attack the werewolf Queen and her mate? Surely, she had none you no harm," Quinn continued as Puck and Santana circled the vampires.

Santana had to keep a safe distance from them in order to fight the temptation of killing at least one of them. Jessica chuckled darkly at Quinn's words.

"Poor, stupid, werewolves. It's not because she's done anything wrong, it's because you stupid werewolves always get the credit for everything. Vampires can't catch a break. We're either in trouble because we feed upon humans or every so often one of us goes crazy and goes on a killing spree. The werewolves can do no wrong. All the time you are at everyone's favor and we're sick of it. It's about time that a vampire got credit."

As she spoke Santana stopped pacing and looked between Quinn and Puck. "So, this whole matter is about jealousy?" Quinn asked. "This is so much bigger than your clan. It's a matter of how vampires are much better than werewolves and it's about time we were recognized."

Santana couldn't take it anymore. The whole time she was pacing she was playing the fight over and over again. Growing angrier with every turn. And Brittany's face. She was horrified by what Santana had become. She knew that it was her own fault, but with Jessica sitting there a self satisfied smirk upon her face and her continues insults upon the wolf clan and all that they stood for. She couldn't take it anymore. Racing forward she stopped herself just inches away from the vampire's face. She snarled and growled with such ferocity that Quinn and Puck covered their ears.

All was quiet as Santana shifted back into her human form. "Now, you listen here and you listen good! Just because you like to go out and drink a little blood everyday is not why everyone hate you! Werewolves still eat meat, but we don't go insane every time we phase! You vampires need to get yourselves in check real fast and if I ever catch you sorry asses back on my land I'll kick you all the way down to hell!" They both nodded in agreement before Puck untied the rope and they took off running back into the woods.

"I'm glad you decided not to kill them," Quinn said placing a hand on Santana's shoulder. "I have bigger problems than some unhappy vampires. Today Brittany found out about what I am." Puck gave her a good hearty slap on the back. Probably trying to cheer her up. "It does seem odd though that the vampires spent so much time talking to us," he said as they began the walk towards Santana's house. "It's as if they wanted to fight you instead of kill you. I'm not so sure that you did the right thing in letting them go." Santana thought about that for a second but it was quickly pushed to the back of her mind as her house came into view.

"I don't think I can go in there. When she looks at me all she's going to see is a big snarling dog."

Quinn grabbed Santana by the shoulders and looked the Latina deep in the eyes.

"S, she loves you, right? Well, there is no way that Brittany could ever hate you." Santana tried to turn and run, but Puck stood in her way. "You're not being fair to you or her. Just talk to her." Santana nodded and took in a deep breath, before walking towards the door. Quinn was right at her heels.

Pushing the door open Santana poked her head inside and saw Brittany sitting on the couch her body wrapped in a blanket and Rachel sitting beside her with a reassuring hand on her back. At the sound of the door being opened both women turned to look at Santana and Quinn. Brittany's eyes filled with tears and she squeaked in fright. Santana could almost see her replaying her transformation in her head as she shrank into Rachel's awaiting arms.

That hurt Santana so much that it took all of her will power not to fall to her knees. She tried to turn and leave but Quinn stood in the doorway. She grabbed hold of Santana's shoulders and turned her around. Santana walked forward slowly, being extremely cautious.

Brittany's eyes never left her as she went around the couch and kneeled down before the blonde. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and the fear in her eyes grew. She shrank closer to Rachel who glared at Santana, her eyes warning the Latina in silence.

"Britt- Britt, baby, it's me. It's San. I'm the same girl that's been in lobe with you since the first time I saw you."

Brittany's face suddenly turned angry.

"You are not the same girl that I knew before. The Santana I knew wasn't a lying monster!"

Even though the words hurt her, she couldn't stop the retort that reached her lips. "Now, if I had told you what I was on the first day I met you would you have accepted me?" She turned away from the Latina's piercing gaze. When Santana spoke again her voice was cold and bitter.

"That's what I thought. Stay as long as you like, if you don't mind a monster living upstairs." Without waiting for a response, she stormed out the house and not even Quinn tried to stop her. When she reached the trees Santana stopped. She had long ago learned how to keep her temper in check, but it didn't stop her from punching a near by tree, causing it to topple over into the next. "I take it from your anger that things didn't go well," Puck said from where he stood behind Santana. She didn't turn. She was fighting back tears as she said, "I blew it. She hates me. You know I never asked for this. I hate being a werewolf. If I got took close to her and I snapped then I could tear her to bits. I don't blame her for not wanting to be around me. Puck, I'm a monster!"

Santana heard the sound of feet stepping forward and Puck's hand came down on her shoulder.

"Time heals all wounds, S. She just found out that her fiancé is a huge pack of fur and fangs. How would you react if you were in her shoes?" Santana sighed, ran her fingers through her hair before finally turning to face Puck. "I think I'll run patrols for a bit. You should get back to Beth." Puck's face softened at the mention of his daughter.

Back in high school, he and Quinn had had a one-night stand which had resulted in their daughter Beth. After she had been born, Quinn and Puck had been polite to each other, but their friendship had suffered greatly. They switched off between who got to have her on which days and they had made Santana and Brittany her godparents.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked a double meaning to his words. "I've got, Q. As long as Rachel stays than she will too." Puck clapped her on the back once more before disappearing into the woods. As soon as he was gone Santana shifted and took off running in her wolf form. In the back of her mind she saw the rest of her pack running around, but all else was calm. She ran in silence for more than an hour before Quinn came out and joined her. In her mental voice she said, _I know that it's not your fault, but what you said in there has got Brittany crying her eyes out. We finally got her to calm down and Rae put her to bed. Dude, I know that you didn't mean to and I know you're going through a lot of stress right now, but you hurt her really bad. _

Santana stopped running completely and Quinn rounded the corner running right into her. Before she could think about what she was doing, Santana threw her head back and let out a lonely howl. _What am I going to do? I don't know how our relationship is going to survive this if she ever gets over the emotional trauma._ Santana said pitifully.

Quinn placed her nose against Santana's shoulder before saying, _Things usually work out don't they? Brittany's just trying to get this all figured out. Soon she'll come to her senses and you two can get married_. Santana shrugged not fully convinced but she got up and continued to make the circle around her house.

_You don't mind if Rachel crashes her tonight, do you? _Quinn asked embarrassment shinning in her mental thought. For just a brief second Santana caught a look at exactly what Rachel had said when she had left, and it was harsh. _You are all welcome in my house. Just keep me away from Brittany._

Santana could feel the disappointment flowing off of her in great waves, but she agreed. Santana would do anything to keep Brittany safe and happy. They continued to run in silence. Neither of them broke stride, until Rachel came outside. She stood at the back door with her arms crossed over her chest. _I'd better go see what she wants, _Quinn said, her voice extremely cautious. Santana didn't respond as Quinn took off towards Rachel. As she shifted back to her human form, Santana felt the darkness of Quinn's absence.

After a few minutes Quinn returned. _S, call someone else to guard the house. Brittany wants to see you._

Santana's heart fluttered slightly and she searched through the people that were still in their wolf forms.

_Hey, Will, can you run patrol? _She asked.

_Sure thing, chief, just let me hunt before I get there. I've got a serious case of the munchies. _

Santana continued running as she severed her connection. Quinn helped taking over half of the circle.

_Okay, I'm on my way now, _Will said and Santana could see him racing through the woods towards them.

_What's the big emergency? You've never asked me to take up guard duty before._

A slight sigh escaped Santana and Quinn growled in warning. Instead of responding Santana just let her mind wander to the memories of the fight.

_When you meet a werewolf on the streets tell them to listen for the howl. _

Will nodded in understanding.

He hurled through the bushes and Santana and Quinn made for the house. They shifted out of their wolf forms and Santana could hear the sound of Rachel's voice. She slowly made her way towards her bedroom. Brittany sat there under the covers a cup of tea in her hands and Rachel sat down on the edge of the bed. At the sight of the Latina, Brittany stopped talking and stared at her. She could see the blonde, trying to hide her fear.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Rachel asked, patting Brittany's covered leg. She shook her head and gave the small girl a fake smile. Rachel nodded and got up. As she turned her back to Brittany she gave Santana an evil glare. "You take care of her," she growled, too low for Brittany's mortal ears to hear.

She walked past the Latina and then the two lovers were alone. She slowly walked towards the center of the room she saw the taller girl shrink away slightly. She stopped and instead sat down in the chair across from her. She looked up at the Latina, her blue eyes, big as quarters.

"Hi, how are you?" She asked in a small voice. Brittany's eyes widened and she pulled her body in on herself, before she whispered back, "I'm fine." This was the one time that Santana was not laughing or smiling. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to affect you. Not you. I hate this. I'm a monster and I understand why you wouldn't want to be with me." Her face turned sad than weary. "It's not that I don't want to be with you…I just need some time to think." Hope shown in Santana's face as she looked up from the ground.

"This is all moving so fast. You and Quinn are werewolves. That's not something you see everyday." Santana gave off a nervous laugh as she got a look at the blonde's face. She was pale with a hint of color to both of her cream colored cheeks. "As I said before, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," she said, before getting up from the chair and heading towards the door. "Wait!" Brittany's voice stopped her with her hand on the doorknob, but she did not turn around. "Please, San, don't go. I don't want you to leave me yet." A smile crept onto Santana's face. Slowly, she turned and kneeled before her. The tears spilled over and Santana quickly wiped them away, but left her hand cupping her face. "I'll stay as long as you want me." She smiled down at her and she could see that her lover was slowly beginning to trust her again.

Brittany laid her head back against the pillow and Santana crawled up next to her. As soon as she was comfortable Brittany rolled over and snuggled in close to the Latina. Santana didn't speak and it wasn't long until Brittany's breathing was deep and steady. She twitched and murmured, "San." The shorter girl jumped afraid that she had woken the blonde. Brittany's eyes were still closed, but the lids fluttered. "San," she sighed again and a light smile touched the other girls face. Settling down she closed her own eyes and drifted off.

"Santana Lopez, you better wake up before I slap you awake!" An angry voice snarled. Her eyes shot open and she saw Rachel standing over her. Brittany was nowhere to be found. "I should have know that only you would have the balls to talk to me that way," she said with a yawn and a stretch. "And you're about to lose your balls if you don't tell me what happened last night!" Rachel continued to growl.

"Nothing. All we did was sleep in the same bed like a married couple would," she said while getting up from the bed and walking towards the closet. She was pulling on a new shirt when Rachel said, "Now, you listen here! I don't want you to hurt that girl. She's been through too much. Any other mortal might have snapped under such a heavy secret."

Santana slowly turned to look at the shorter girl.

"You of all people should know what it's like when you imprint on someone. Would you ever hurt Quinn?" Her eyes widened at the thought of bringing any form of pain to Quinn. "That's what it's like for us werewolves only intensified. I will never ever hurt Brittany. I'll die before that happens." Without another word Santana turned and walked back out the door. She quickly walked down the steps and made her way towards the kitchen. There Brittany stood in a flowery apron with her back to the Latina as she stood over the stove. She hadn't heard Santana come in so Santana slowly crept up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist.

She jumped at the touch and a deep chuckle rumbled in Santana's chest. She turned around in the shorter girls arms and Santana kissed the girl softly. Brittany pulled back and looked up at the Latina. Behind the Brittany, Santana saw several plates stacked with muffins, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage sitting on the counters around them. "I didn't know you could cook," she said in astonishment. Brittany glanced over her shoulder before blushing.

"I took a few lessons," she mumbled. Santana leaned upwards and kissed the blonde's nose.

"Do you know where Q is?"

She pointed towards the back door. Santana leaned in and kissed once on the lips, grabbed a muffin, and dashed out the door. She morphed before her paws touched the ground, and the muffin slid down her gullet. _Hey, girl. _Quinn greeted.

_Hey, did you let Will go? _

_ Yeah, I let him go at about dawn. I think he crashed over in those bushes._

Waves of guilt washed over Santana as she thought of how tired Will must have been.

_When he wakes up tell him to go inside and get some food. _Santana said.

_Man, your girl sure can cook. I'm usually never full.. But dang those cinnamon rolls really hit the spot. _

_ There weren't any cinnamon rolls in there._

_ Yeah, not after I was finished. Your girl was cooking all night. I'm surprised you didn't smell all that delicious food she was cooking._

_ I guess I was just tried. Hey, call some more people we got a job to do. Get a hold of Puck too. He needs to come with us._

She heard Quinn wince outwardly at the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

_I know that you don't want to but you know that we may need him to run back to get a message to the others if we get into any trouble. _

She didn't enjoy it but finally Quinn agreed. Raising her muzzle to the air Santana howled for Puck, Blaine and Sugar. It took her minutes before they all stood in front of the pacing black werewolf.

_What's going on, boss? _The russet wolf, that was Blaine asked.

Santana couldn't stop her pacing and only Quinn could see her thoughts. She was thinking about Kurt and what she was going to say to him when they finally talked to him. She could also see that she intended to speak to him as soon as they sorted out the patrols.

_Yeah, S, what's going on lately? People have been going crazy. _The earthy brown wolf that was Puck asked. He wasn't sitting. He was standing up with his hackles raised and an angry scowl on his face. Santana couldn't even form a coherent sentence she was so distracted that it was Quinn that took over the situation before them.

_Two nights ago Santana was attacked by a group of vampires. We must speak with Kurt and the rest of the clans about this incident. We would have gone yesterday, but some…uh complications came up and so we had to postpone the meeting until now._ She said with her own hackles beginning to rise. There were many snarls from the gathered pack members.

_What are we waiting for? We should be putting up our war flags and going into battle with Kurt's forces right now! _Puck snarled. Santana longed to agree with his words, but the logical side of her knew that she couldn't risk everyone's lives over such a trivial matter.

_Maybe Kurt doesn't know about what's going on. _Blaine objected. _He couldn't be sending troops after Santana. They're friends for Christ Sake! _

Puck turned to the russet wolf with a deep snarl etched into his face.

_Just because you have a thing for Hummel doesn't mean that you need to put the rest of us in danger! _He snarled. Blaine looked taken aback by Puck's outburst, but he quickly recovered as he let the words sink in. His hackles raised and he glared at the earthy brown wolf. Puck was talking about Blaine's mate and that wasn't okay. It was a very deep insult. The only one that could talk bad about anyone's mate would be Santana since she was the Alpha and there wasn't really anything they could do about it.

Blaine and Puck began to walk around each other in a circle. Both of them were ready to attack and Santana was far too lost in her thoughts to give the Alpha Command that would make them stop even if they didn't want to.

_Don't talk about Kurt like that! _Blaine snarled in a rather uncharacteristic voice. They had never heard him take on a tone like that. _Kurt hasn't done anything wrong. I'm sure of it._

Puck snorted and continued the circle.

_You're so lost in your little dream of paradise that you haven't even thought about one simple little thing. He's a vampire. And not just any vampire, but the lead vampire of the entire vampire clan and it's illegal for you two to be in love. Your lucky that you're in Santana's pack otherwise you would have been dead a long time. I still don't know why she lets you people mate outside of the clan! _Puck snarled, his muzzle drawn back to expose his fangs.

Blaine launched himself at Puck, but was stopped up short when he saw Santana glaring down at Puck.

_You shut the fuck up, Puckerman! _She snarled so dangerously that all of the werewolves in the clearing coward as her mental voice rang through their heads. _You have absolutely no room to talk, what with you and Shelby's continuous late night fuck sessions! Don't think that you were sly enough to get away with that. All of the leaders are guilty of mating outside of their clans! They're just too pigheaded to accept that we don't choose love! So, you, Noah, are going to do as I say and shut the fuck up! Leave Blaine alone and get your ass in line so that we can go talk to Kurt!_

He immediately came to attention and he and Quinn took up positions on either side of Santana.

_Sugar, Blaine, patrol the house. And so help me god if I find out that anything has happened to Brittany or Rachel, I will personally kill you. _She snarled over her shoulder. Everyone knew that she was dead serious about that threat. If anything happened to the blonde girl than she would not hesitate to rip out her own pack member's throats. And if anything happened to Rachel, Quinn would be more than happy to help her.

They ran with extreme speed. Jumping fallen trees rolling through the air to squeeze into tight spaces. Any human that would have been passing by at that exact moment would have seen nothing. They were going too fast for them to be seen by someone unaware of the supernatural forces in the world.

The farther north they ran the more dead plants and trees they saw. But this wasn't a natural death. Instead of being a baked brown the surrounding grass was gray dead look. They could almost hear the souls of the grass crying out to them as they were crushed beneath heavy paws.

When they reached the top of the hill they could see the vampires "hang out" if it could even be called that. It looked like the house was once a nice mansion but over the years it had accumulated enough junk that it looked like a landfill. The surrounding area had no light about it and looked just as dead as the plants surrounding it. If they had been coming to see Kurt on normal circumstances Santana might have felt bad that her once close friend had to live in such a place. Then again he was a vampire.

Chuckling darkly Santana muttered, _How fitting. _Quinn shuttered at the sight of the dead things around them, while Puck had a furious glare in his eyes. Santana knew that he was more likely to lose his temper than Quinn was.

Growing serious Santana confronted both of them. _When we get inside neither of you is to say a word,_ she looked specifically at Puck. _I will go in my human form and I need both of you to watch the vampires. If peace doesn't work and we are attacked than Quinn you must run for Shelby and rally our troops._

She nodded understanding the gravity of the situation. Puck was dancing from paw to paw with impatience. Turning back towards the mansion Santana let in a huge breath before walking down the hill towards the vampires.

Quinn stood close to Santana's side her hackles were raised but Santana could clearly see the tremors wracking her body. Puck longed to race forward and kill the vampires that had dared to come onto werewolf territory and attack his Alpha. Part of Santana had the same urge but she had always said to lead by example.

They were no more than five feet from the door when two burly vampires appeared, blocking their path. Santana raised her hands in surrender. "I'm just old friends come by a visit." The taller of the two snarled, a fire burning deep in his eyes that Puck seemed to challenge. The other vampire turned and walked into the mansion while his friend stood in the doorway, his big form taking up the whole area.

Santana stood with a pleasant smile on her face. It took all of her will power to keep her heart rate down. The sight of the vampire seemed to make Quinn nervous, for she jumped from paw to paw.

After a few seconds the shorter vampire returned and led them down the dusty ha; and into a study. The hallway was far too narrow for them to walk side by side in, so they were forced to walk in a single file line. Quinn gave off a soft whine at having Santana walk into such a dangerous place without her blonde bodyguard by her side to protect her fragile human form. Even though she and Puck were on good terms she would kill him in a heartbeat to protect Santana.

It was the pack code. Everyone loved the alpha almost as much as his or her mate. Girls more so than guys but it was not uncommon to find a pack member sending flowers or chocolate to the alpha. Some of the love boiled up in Quinn as she saw Santana walk into the dark room where Kurt sat in a dusty lounge chair.

The two guards outside the door, much to Puck's annoyance and Quinn's horror, stopped Quinn and Puck. The door slammed closed with a sound of finality, leaving Santana alone with her once best friend.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I continue it? Yes? No? Is it good? Come on people **

**HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!**


	2. Supernatural BBQ

**Okay so I got some pretty good feedback from the first chapter and I really want to thank everyone that gave me a suggestion I took them to heart and there's a little surprise in here for those of you that did. I'm not sure how fast I can upload after today. I took off work just to work on this chapter. Here it is! Remember to Review! Ask Questions! Just give me some feedback on where to go with this. I don't want to have a half ass story that I just pulled out of my ass.**

* * *

As soon as the door closed Kurt stood, his eyes weary but somewhere in the depth of all that blue a hint of joy and amusement sat waiting to be unleashed. Santana's eyes crinkled at the sight of her old friend. "Hello, Kurt," she said her arms spread wide inviting Kurt in.

They stood locked in a friendly embrace. Pulling back Santana looked into Kurt's pale face. She remembered when it was full of life. When his cheeks would turn a rosy red with the simplest of dirty words. Now they were an ashen gray and it looked as if he hadn't fed in weeks. His eyes once full of life and laughter, now sunken in holes on his face.

If vampires could age than Kurt would have added about twenty years to his undead life. "You look terrible," Santana said, her voice joking but only on the surface. "Well, we're all waiting for this impending war to break out. The stress of which tends to take a toll on a man's good health."

"Which brings me to the reason for my visit. It appears that a servant of yours decided to attack me as I walked home from the gathering. I'm sure that you know who he is. Does Sebastian ring a bell?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Kurt's shoulders fell. "Do you have any proof that it was my man and not a rogue that happened to resemble Sebastian? Maybe one that wanted to get even with the group that cast them out?"  
Santana let off a low warning growl. "You know good and well that I don't feel right with casting any members out on the streets. It couldn't have been rogues, because I saw him and he answered to the name Sebastian. Please don't insult my intelligence or my sanity. You're not in the clear for any of this not only has one of your clan members broken the treaty, but they have trespassed onto my personal land and attacked a clan leader."

Kurt was up in the blink of an eye. "You are crossing into dangerous territory, Santana," he hissed with his face inches from hers. "I do not wish to start ill feelings between us my old friend, but I cannot just sit by while your clan members run rampant unchecked." Kurt's eyes flashed in anger and he glared at Santana with enough menace to stop a charging rhino.

"I can keep my members in check the question is can you?" He stepped over the dust-coated desk. "Kurt, did you know that it was your most trusted member that came and attacked me? Did you know that by attacking a clan member your- now dead- clan member has just struck the first match over a gasoline drenched woods? Did you know that your "faithful" followers have been turning innocent humans into vampires or just simply killing them off? Clearly, Kurt, you don't. The only reason you don't have an army of elves, werewolves, and witches waiting outside your door is because I offered to come and talk to you."

When he didn't respond Santana continued in a soft voice, "You're fighting a losing battle. We out number you three to one. As a friend I beg you to think about the effects of your actions."

Turning Santana saw a newfound fire burning in her friend's eyes. "All of you animals stand together against us poor almost-humans. The elves have never been fond of us and the only reason that we stand here talking is because we were once friends. Otherwise, you would be trying to rip out my throat. You stand there and offer the hand of peace, one that has been tempted by those who plot against us."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Kurt, when have the wolf people sprung an unprovoked attack? It was you and your that brought about all of this war and death. I'm going to end this before it can begin," she said as Kurt opened his mouth to respond. "Get your clan mates under control or I will be forced to kill them."

Turning Santana stepped out of the room. Puck and Quinn were having a glaring contest with Kurt's two guards. Even though she shook uncontrollably Quinn still had a great amount of fierceness to her glare that amused the Latina. At the sight of the brunette, Quinn gave off a joy filled yip. Giving her a warm smile, Santana allowed the guards to lead them back outside.

"You're lucky to even have spoken to him. With this war about to start I never would have let a smelly mutt into my territory," the taller guard snarled in their direction. Puck turned, for they had reached the outside and he could move about freely.

Already realizing his intentions Santana stuck her arm out hitting him with enough force to knock him backwards. He was snarling out a stream of curse words and Quinn did her best to calm him down. "That is why my dear young vampire. You are not a leader, but a mere pawn in the bigger game."

The guard snarled and took a step towards Santana. His friend stopped him in the same manner that Santana had done to Puck. "You will never understand the responsibility and the strain of having to watch over an entire nation of your kind. Especially with idiots like you running around." The guard's eyes flashed.

Without another word Santana turned her back to them and took off to the hills, her heavy paws smacking the dry earth. Dust flew up behind them as they reached the top of the hill.

Quinn leaned closer to Santana's shoulder and the Latina could tell that the smaller blonde feared for their lives. _What do we do now?_ Puck eyes brightened at the prospect of taking revenge upon Santana's tormentors.

_But maybe Mercedes doesn't know about what Kurt has done._ Quinn whispered her body shaking again with the fear not yet gone from her system. _Which is why we shall go to her and see if she knows,_ Santana said and took a sharp turn to the right to avoid a giant boulder that seemed to sprout up from the ground.

Puck's heart could be heard picking up speed at the prospect of a possible attack. _S, is it really worth it?_ Quinn asked. _Is it really worth putting our entire nation in jeopardy over pride?_ Puck snarled.

Santana's shoulders seemed to be weighed down with the weight of her discussion. _Quinn, there is going to be a war no matter what we do. It's true that I have my own reasons for wanting to fight Kurt, but sooner or later we will have to face Kurt._ She fell silent and allowed the brunette to lead them to Mercedes' place.

They drew closer to their target and Santana could feel the presences of powerful energy flowing around them. Puck was running so fast that his feet barely touched the ground, and then he rose. Lifting up over the trees. He let off a yelp of surprise. Santana and Quinn stopped. Looking up at him.

_Q, cover my back. I'm going to morph,_ Santana said and before the silver wolf could argue Santana had transformed. "Alright, ladies come on out," she called out into the abyss of trees. They were met by silence, and Quinn whined softly, warning Santana to be careful. Puck still snarled loudly above them.

After a few more seconds they saw movement behind the trees. "It's great to see you again, Santana," Harmony said while taking a step into the red light of the setting sun. Her long raven black hair was a great contrast to her pale skin and hazel eyes.

Puck's growls rose to a tremendous height and it was hard for even Santana to hear the girl standing in front of her. "Hello, Harmony, it's nice to see you too," she said, trying to remain polite. Another shadow moved and it was as if Santana were seeing double. On the left was the hungry yet amused looking Harmony and on the right was the sad and shy face of Lindsey, Harmony's twin sister.

"Hello, Lindsey," Santana said giving the girl a warm smile that she returned without enthusiasm. Puck's snarls grew deafening and with a flick of her wrist Harmony silenced him with yet another spell.

Harmony took a few steps towards Santana. Her hungry eyes taking in every detail of the Latina's perfectly chiseled body. When she stepped a little too close, Quinn jumped in between them, a snarl already on her lips. Harmony was too quick for her though and Quinn went floating up to join Puck. She yipped nonstop and Harmony had to silence her as well.

"Now, that we're all alone," she said while throwing her arms around the darker girl, completely ignoring her sister. "Why don't you tell me what a big bad wolf like yourself is doing out here in the dank dark witch infested woods," she leaned in closer to Santana, their bodies only inches away. Santana gave her one of the Latina's best smiles and leaned her over backwards like they were doing the Tango with Santana's face still inches away from Harmony's. "How about you take me to Mercedes," Santana whispered, dangerously in Harmony's ear.

The lighter girl immediately took control and stood up straight. "Why would you want to see her…when you can have me?" She asked, trying to tempt the Latina by pulling herself even closer to Santana's muscular frame. They waltzed around the area and Santana couldn't help but feel like she was doing the dance of death.

"I don't think that she would be very happy if she found out that you were fraternizing with the enemy," Santana said deflecting Harmony's question with the simplest of ease. Out the corner of her eye she saw Lindsey muttering a counter spell. Harmony turned and sent her sister flying up into the air like Puck and Quinn.

"Harmony put me down!" Lindsey commanded in a stern voice. Santana could only stare up at the three figures. "No, you mutt lover," Harmony snarled back. Lindsey's face turned a bright shade of red. She still was trying to break Harmony's spell, but her sister was clearly the stronger one.

"Um, Harmony, maybe you should put your sister down," Santana said, taking a step towards the raging girl. Lindsey's eyes gave him a look of warning. Harmony whipped around as Santana placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stand back, Santana," she growled, before turning g back to her sister. "But, Harmony, if you let your sister and my friends go and take us to see Mercedes…I'll…I'll…I'll give you a kiss," whispered Santana.

Lindsey turned, dumbstruck. There was silence. Not even Lindsey was saying anything. Glancing up Santana saw that the pale girl floating in the air was staring at her mouth agape.

Without a word Santana took a few steps towards Harmony. Out the corner of her eye she saw Quinn's eyes go wide and even Puck's eyes flashed with surprise. Wrapping her arms around the paler girl's waist she yanked Harmony forward so that their bodies were pressed against each other.

"Come on, Harmony, I know you want to kiss me," she whispered in her most seductive voice. She was still shocked by Santana's proposition. Santana had all the power and Harmony knew it. "One kiss? If I take you to Mercedes and give you your friends back?" She whispered still unsure of the guidelines that Santana had set out.

Santana nodded, leaning in a little closer. "Just put them down," she whispered with her face inches away from Harmony's.

She nodded and Santana watched as her friends floated safely to the ground.

Puck was the first to compose himself. _We need see Mercedes,_ He reminded Santana in a stern bark. Nodding Santana forced herself to look at Harmony. "Now, take us to Mercedes." She gave the Latina a triumphant smile and turned leading the way through the woods. Puck loyally stood by Santana's side, but Quinn stood a little far off, her tail dragging behind her. Lindsey brought up the rear, her expression the same as Quinn's.

It pained Santana to see the both of them hurt by something she had done. Before she met Brittany, Lindsey had been the only one Santana had ever cared about. She still cared about Lindsey and she knew just how much hearing Santana promising to kiss her sister hurt her. How it brought up old memories.

Back when Santana and Lindsey were dating, Santana had gone over to her girlfriend's house. She had gotten an urgent text from Lindsey's phone saying just how badly she needed to see the Latina. When Santana walked into the house she found Lindsey on the table with her legs spread wide open and whip cream coating her chest. She had begged for Santana to fuck her and after a few seconds hesitation, Santana had dropped her pants and obliged. Halfway through their fuck session Lindsey came home from work.

Santana had been so confused she just stood there speechless while Lindsey yelled at her and than finished her long rant with a quick slap to the cheek, which had stung for days. She ran out the room in tears and said that she never wanted to see Santana ever again. When Lindsey was gone Harmony came over and got right in the still stunned Latina's ear and whispered, "Thanks for the ride." It had crushed Santana and she had fallen into a great depression. Going wolf for weeks at a time. Only Quinn had been able to talk some sense into her and convince Santana to go out with her one night where she met Brittany. And the rest was history.

Stepping through the trees they came across a house much larger and nicer than Kurt's mansion. "Oh, sisters," Harmony called out her voice chiming with excitement of events prior. Several faces poked out of the window, most of them Santana knew. Smiles spread all around as they saw Santana walking up behind Harmony.

The door burst open and a sea of girls came pouring out. They crowded around them poking and prodding them, asking questions that they didn't know the answers to. Mercedes stood in the doorway her arms crossed over her chest and an amused expression on her face.

"Harmony!" She called her, voice rising above the chatter of the other girls. "Did you bring these werewolves here?" Harmony looked back at Santana as if she just now realized that the Latina was standing behind her. "Oh, come on, Cedes, can't we just stop for a drink?" Harmony said with an innocent expression. Mercedes eyes flashed.

Stepping forward Santana spoke up before Harmony could get into any more trouble. "Mercedes, I think that it would be best if we talk alone." She stared at Santana for a few seconds before nodding.

The girls swept Santana into the house, still giggling. As they stepped inside Santana saw multiple groups of men sitting at tables with herbs and potions scattered around the room. One guy ran up to Santana with a gleeful smile on his face. His light brown hair was carelessly swept over his forehead and his eyes danced with amusement. "Hey, Santana, I haven't seen you in a while," Rory said while giving Santana a fist pound.

He followed them down the hallways. Santana gave him a large smile. "Hello, Rory, it's great to see you," she said in a pleasant voice that didn't match their situation. Rory finally noticed Harmony. "Ew, Harm, do you always have to be so gross?" He snarled at her as she hung onto Santana's arm tightly.

Harmony only stuck her tongue out at him and squeezed Santana's arm a little tighter. Continuing down the hall Santana saw the witches and warlocks openly staring at them. Some with their mouths hanging open in surprise, others glaring with distaste. Quinn seemed to be the most unnerved by their situation. She hadn't stopped shaking since Harmony had put her down. Her eyes glanced around watching everyone.

Puck was just aggravated. He glared at everyone, daring someone to step forward and attack him. He longed to get into a provoked fight.

They walked up a flight of stairs and into a small den, that Santana assumed was Mercedes' work place. Once again everyone else was forced to stay outside.

In the light shinning in from the window, Santana took in all the details of Mercedes' face. Her sweet pudgy face would have hand dimples in it, if she were smiling. Her long dark hair fell down her back and her brown eyes flashed as she took in Santana's stance trying to determine if she were a threat or not. Santana knew that she couldn't let Mercedes physical features fool her.

"What is it you need, Santana?" She asked her arms still folded across her chest. Even though Santana towered over Mercedes, she still could not meet her glare. Staring down at the carpeted floor Santana saw her feet leaving dirty smudges.

"I have come to ask what knowledge you have of Kurt's clan going about attacking clan members." She finally risked a glance up into Mercedes' blank stare. After a few seconds she spoke. "As you know, Santana, if do come down to war I will be siding with Kurt for reasons that none of you could ever understand, but that does not mean that I agree with everything he is doing."

Santana's heart jumped at the prospect of having another ally. "So, you do know about him attacking me?" She asked accused, her eyes lighting a fire within. Mercedes shook her head sadly, her long hair getting tossed from side to side. I'm didn't say that. I only said that I don't agree with what he's doing." Santana's heart sank as her words pierced through the Latina.

"But if you don't agree with what he's doing then why do you fight on his side? Clearly, what he is doing is wrong. Do you really think that after this war is over that he is going to leave our people alone? What if he attacks? What if he kills one of your people?" Santana asked her voice growing serious.

Mercedes' eyes flashed again. "Do you consider me a fool, Santana? Do you think that I cannot protect my own people? If you were in the same position would you not do the same for your people? If they were in danger would you not choose the side that best fits your needs?"

Her eyes had grown tortured and her face had become pale. She collapsed into a plush black leather chair with her hand covering her face. Stepping forward Santana squatted down next to her. Talking hold of the heavier woman's chin she made Mercedes look at her. "Did they take him? Did they take Sam?" She asked. Tears streamed down Mercedes' cheeks.

Without thinking Santana pulled Mercedes into her arms. "It's okay. Hush. We'll get him back. I have a plan." Her eyes brightened by Santana's words. "You have to act as if nothing has changed. No matter what happens you must not show that we have spoken. I have friends inside of Kurt's clan and they will help us."

Mercedes wiped the tears away and gave Santana a small smile that the Latina easily returned. "Just trust me. I won't let them harm Sam," the Latina said, her smile fading and her voice growing serious. Mercedes nodded and Santana stood helping the heftier woman up from her chair.

They walked out of the room hand in hand, and into the crowded hallway. Rory and Lindsey sat leaning against Quinn softly stroking her silver fur and quietly talking to each other. It was obvious that they liked each other and with their silent conversation they seemed to have calmed the shaking wolf down enough for her to relax a little. At the sight of the two leaders everyone sprang to their feet and Harmony raced forward to take up her position on Santana's arm once again.

Mercedes' expression remained blank as she walked them downstairs. Santana could hear the sound of feet hitting the ground as people ran back to their workstations. If not for the seriousness of the situation she might have laughed. The people watched with mistrustful glares. She returned their looks with blank stares, doing her best to hide the joy she felt.

Santana had a new ally in this confusing war. A powerful ally. It was now three against one, but somehow this thought didn't comfort Santana. Her mind kept racing back to the days when she and Kurt had hung out together and he would tell her which outfit to wear before they went anywhere.

Too lost in her own thoughts to realize where she was that it shocked her when Harmony stood up on tiptoes and kissed the Latina's tan cheek softly. She looked down at the paler girls grinning face as she pulled back.

"Don't do that again," she growled and pulled her arm out of Harmony's grip. Harmony was shocked by Santana's sudden hostility but everyone else seemed to be amused. They were glad to see that Santana hadn't forgotten about Brittany.

"Lindsey, Rory, would you please escort these werewolves off of our land?" Mercedes said her face stern but her eyes hinting at amusement and joy. Rory beamed at Santana and nodded. Lindsey gave Santana a sober nod; her face still contorted pain, from the memory of Santana and her sister.

They took up either side of the group of werewolves. Rory walking beside Puck, his smile still in place. Lindsey walked beside Quinn talking animatedly with the silver werewolf. Before they had known about any supernatural powers they had all been a group of everyday American teenagers. In glee club together. Some of them had become cheerleaders or football stars in Santana and Puck's case. It seemed that as soon as they had started high school, everyone had started to gain a superpower. Everyone that had come into contact with the glee club had been forced into the supernatural world as well.

Santana had been the first one to fall victim to the curse of the werewolves. With her father being the last known Alpha to roam the woods, Santana had automatically had the title forced upon her. All the secrets she had to keep were too much for her best friend Quinn who had snapped attacking Santana viciously.

Quinn had turned a few days later and Santana had promoted her Beta. Puck had soon followed as she and Quinn were dating at the time and she had become curious about where Quinn escaped to every night, instead of spending that time her boyfriend.

Everyone had a story and most of them weren't pretty, but they had all been a family once. What happened to the big group of smiling kids that Santana had come to know and love.

"I've missed hanging out with you guys," Lindsey whispered to Quinn, who whined back in response. She nudged Lindsey gently with her snout, before giving her hand a sensitive lick. "I wish that we weren't fighting. I miss going over to Santana's house to hang out, even if I wasn't invited."

Santana's head whipped around at her words. "Lindsey, you are always welcome at my house. All of you are. War or no war, we've been friends since the fifth grade and I intend to keep it that way."

She smiled sadly at Santana's words as they reached the end of the woods. Quinn shifted back to her human form. She pulled Lindsey into her arms with tears streaming down her face. Even Puck had morphed and was giving Rory a monster bro hug that had the poor kids eyes bugging out.

They all turned and looked at Santana before scooping her up into a group hug. Everyone had tears spilling over and not even Santana could put on a brave face. Then Rory said the one thing that they all hoped not to hear. "I just wish that everyone else could be here for this." Silence filled the air.

Breaking away, Santana brushed the tears from her face. "Yes, it would be nice if all of our other glee members could be as open minded. But they've chosen their paths and now we must chose ours." Rory's face held so much child like wonder, what with his young age he had never been in a battle before. He had never witnessed the scenes that had hardened the hearts of his friends.

Lindsey nodded in agreement to Santana's words. They bid each other goodbye promising that they would see each other again, before the three werewolves shifted forms and rook off running back to Santana's house to regroup and for Santana to think over that she had learned.

Quinn was lost in her own thoughts too but Santana heard her give off a soft whine. Without breaking stride, Santana drifted closer to her, until their shoulder's brushed._ Are you okay?_ She asked her worry evident on her face. Quinn nodded her great silvery head, dipping down as she lied. Puck continued to run his body a brown blur in the setting sun.

_I know,_ Santana whispered, _I miss them too. Rory and his goofy little grin always cracked me up._ She gave Santana a fake smile that quickly disappeared.

They drew closer to Santana's house and they could hear Brittany and Rachel inside talking and laughing with the smell of cooking meat touching their noses.

_Oh, shit! I forgot about the barbeque!_ Santana said, increasing her pace so that she skidded to a stop right outside the door and shifted back to her human form, racing through the door.

She found Brittany and Rachel both setting up for the barbeque later on that night. Rachel was chopping up fruit and throwing it into a bowl while Brittany began to work on the hamburger. There were already chicken wings in the cooker and that was what was sending out the mouthwatering scent through the air.

When they saw the three werewolves step into the house, Brittany left her work behind and raced forward to wrap her arms around Santana's neck. She had a happy smile on her face that didn't match their previous argument. When Brittany leaned up and kissed Santana passionately the Latina couldn't help but pull back in confusion.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked. Brittany continued to stare up at the Latina with love struck eyes. "What do you mean, hot stuff?" Santana's eyebrow rose at Brittany's words. "Are you drunk?" She asked as Brittany buried her head in Santana's shirt. "No, I just realized how lucky I am to have the hottest girl in the world on my arm," she defended.

"Second hottest," Rachel chimed in. Quinn had walked over and wrapped her arms around the short, brunette's waist. Brittany rolled her eyes. "You wish, Berry. Santana is clearly hotter than Quinn. You've never heard her speak in Spanish. I'm telling you…orgasmic," Brittany said as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Santana blushed deeply as she listened to her fiancé defend her. She had to admit that it was kind of turning her on.

"Actually, I have heard her speak in Spanish. Remember Nationals? After Finn and I kissed on stage and ruined whatever chance we had of winning." Quinn stiffened at the mention of Rachel's ex-boyfriend. They all hated him. For some reason that no else seemed to understand, Finn had become a major ass.

He would treat woman as if they were nothing more than property and he would get an air of cockiness that he did not deserve. Sometimes he got on Santana's nerves more than Rachel did.

If it weren't for the fact that her barbeques were open invitation Santana would have allowed Finn anywhere near her house. As it were, Shelby was always looking for a way to make her daughter and the big blundering oaf man spend more time together. It annoyed Quinn to no end, but of course she couldn't say anything because she and Rachel weren't even suppose to be together. It was against clan law, but Finn and Rachel would be the perfect couple in Shelby's eyes.

"That's not the Spanish I'm talking about," Brittany continued, "I'm talking about the kind that's whispered. The stuff that you can't repeat in public. That kind of stuff that makes you want to-"  
"Brittany!" Santana screamed, her eyes bugging out of her head as she looked down at the blonde girl still in her arms. The others laughed at the look Santana was giving Brittany. "Maybe you shouldn't share the things that we do in the bedroom with our friends," she said silently telling the taller girl to shut the hell up.

Brittany simply shrugged and took one of the strawberries that Rachel had been cutting into her mouth. She bit off part of it, before stuffing the rest into Santana's mouth. The Latina had to fight back a moan as the taste of Brittany hit her tongue. It was too much for her and she cursed how weak she was. Her friend down below didn't seem to agree with Santana's thought process and quickly sprang to life once again

Puck and Quinn chuckled at Santana's predicament while Rachel blushed and Brittany smiled knowingly. It was clear that she enjoyed the effect she was having on her fiancé.

"Puck, help me move the girl outside. Quinn will you get the propane out of the garage. We should get that going and than set up some tables for the barbeque," Santana said as they bustled around to do their jobs. She kissed Brittany on the cheek before following the other two outside.

Once they were out of earshot of the other two women, Puck leaned over and punched Santana's arm affectionately. "Man you are so whipped man. She didn't even do anything super sexual and look at you," he laughed, "You just can't keep it in your pants. Can you, Lezpez?" Santana punched him back, but hers was more so of a warning. "Shut the hell up, Puckerman. At least I'm getting some."

"Not from what I've heard," Quinn said with an evil grin on her face. "Rachel says that Brittany's not getting any until the wedding night and it's driving her crazy." Puck roared with laughter as Santana blushed deeply. "But that's by my choice. You wouldn't believe what this girl has been doing to get me to have sex with her. Three seconds after I told her that I wouldn't have sex with her she pretty much dry humped me into next week. Snix down there was crying in pain," she groaned, talking about the nickname she had given to her extra attachment.

"And that's a bad thing because…" Puck said waiting on Santana to get a point to her story. "You know most people would be thrilled to have their wife willing to have sex with them on a regular basis. You act as if it's the worst thing in the world. Besides if Brittany was my girlfriend, I would be doing everything to get her into my bed every night."

Santana actually punched Puck hard enough to break the bone as she glared at him. Puck howled out in pain as his body tried desperately to heal itself.

"That's what you get, you bastard!" She snarled taking up one side of the grill while Puck took up the other. "No one talks about my Britt-Britt like that!" She snarled. Quinn was doubled over laughing as she took the propane up in one hand and walked back through the house and outside.

With a heave they managed to get the George Forman grill through the house without too much trouble. Brittany had finished preparing the meat and was just waiting for Santana's instructions. "Help Quinn out with the tables and chairs. People should be arriving soon." The two blondes nodded and Brittany leaned up and kissed Santana's cheek before racing back inside to get the rest of the things for the barbeque.

Puck and Santana both began to work with the grill, chatting happily about the past, and doing their best not to let the saddens show. When the tables were set up and the girls had put all of the food out people began to arrive.

First were Mike and Tina. Those two were always early for any event they went to. Then Santana's parents. Her mother gave her a firm handshake, while her mother tried to cover her face in kisses. It was humiliating, but Brittany simply smiled and came up beside her fiancé. Santana's mother shifted her kisses onto Brittany while Santana's father went over to the grill with Puckerman.

Shelby came with Finn and Jesse. Than Rory, Harmony, and Lindsey with David and Wade coming up behind them. Joe came running out of the woods without any shoes on with Blaine and Sugar with Will, Artie, and Holly bringing up the rear.

When everyone was there Brittany immediately took up the job as hostess. She put out the drinks, walking around; checking on people making sure that everyone was okay, while Santana worked on the grill.

It seemed that everyone there was a couple, but they were all getting along. Chatting and stating up a gave of beer pong. Santana's mother didn't seem to approve of the game, but she was too busy talking to Brittany about the wedding, and her dress, and the ring, and god knows what else.

People were beginning to grow restless just as the meat was done cooking.

"Come and get it!" Santana called just as Rory and Artie were starting to get into an argument about the rules of rugby. They came over to Santana both of them yelling trying to get her to side with them. "I don't care about rugby! Okay? Here in America we play football!" That shut both of them up and they quickly grabbed their hamburgers and left.

"Speaking off football, I got Santana on my team!" Quinn called out for everyone. Puck let off a groan, which was shared by a few of the other boys. "Than we get Brittany!" Artie defended. Santana felt the wolf in her let off a mighty snarl and Quinn's hand on her shoulder was the only thing that kept her from launching across the clearing and taking out four eyes.

Puck was nodding in agreement to Artie, both boys oblivious to Santana's rage. "She's the one person that Santana won't take out," he said with a triumphant smile. Everyone else just laughed as Brittany came up and placed a kiss on Santana's neck, making the Latina shiver.

"That's right!" Santana said, "And you assholes had better not get handsy with my woman, or I will end you!" She snarled as Brittany kissed her neck again, trying to calm the still raging Latina.

After everyone had eaten their fill, they divided up into two teams. It was Rory, David, Mike, Quinn, Holly, Blaine, and Joe on Santana's team. While Puck had Artie, Brittany Will, Tina, Jesse, Finn, and Santana's father. Rachel, Shelby, Harmony, Lindsey, Sugar, Wade, and Santana's mother all sat out.

Before the game could get started Santana made everyone huddle around her. "If anyone hurts Brittany- anyway- I will kill you. Don't even push her down! Got it? She snarled looking at David specifically. They all nodded, even Santana's father.

They all knew the implications of harming someone's mate. Santana would be crazy mad if something happened to Brittany. It would definitely end in someone dead. With the rules laid out they began the game. Puck won the coin toss and so his team got the ball first. That was all right with Santana.

As soon as he got the ball, Finn snapped it to Brittany on Puck's command. She easily caught Finn's quick but soft pass. She took it down their makeshift field, unaware of Blaine racing after her. He was moving so fast that he was a blur. There was no way that Brittany would have been able to see him, let alone avoid him. She didn't have to as; Santana tackled her own teammate to the ground just in front of the beautiful blonde with the ball. Brittany raced down the field and scored a touchdown.

Her team cheered loudly, while Santana's cursed and David even went so far as to yell, "Hell, Santana, if you want to protect Brittany than go join their team.

Quinn called a time out and they all got into a huddle. "Okay, I clearly underestimated how much Santana was going to protect Brittany. Since you're not going to let anyone get near her, Santana, you have to be the one to get the ball from her. You can be as rough as you like, but everyone else, keep the rest of them off Santana so she can get Brittany." Everyone nodded and they broke up the circle.

They started again and Santana kept her eye locked on Brittany only to find that the blonde was already staring back at her. When she locked eyes with the Latina, Brittany licked her lips seductively. Santana found her "little" friend twitching in her pants as they broke rank and Finn snapped the ball to Brittany again and Santana took off after the blonde. Brittany caught the ball, but than she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and her feet were knocked out from under her as her body was tucked into Santana's and they hit the ground.

She gasped in surprise, which only made the Latina smirk. "That's for teasing me," Santana hissed in her ear. Brittany growled, turning her head, she bit Santana's cheek. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark, just enough to shock the Latina.

Santana yipped in surprise and released Brittany. "You…you bit me!" She said, rubbing at her cheek. It didn't even sting, but the blonde hadn't left a physical mark so much as an emotional one. Brittany had never been the aggressive type. Not even in the bedroom. She had always left that to Santana. She was more of a submissive non-confrontational type of person.

"I sure did," Brittany said, with a smirk of her own. "Maybe next time you won't be so "handsy" as you put it." Santana's jaw almost hit the floor. She had never seen this side of Brittany.

She had to admit; it turned her on and she went back to their line with a semi- hard Snix in her pants. She saw a new fire burning in Quinn's eyes as she stepped in line and she used the connection that she had with all of her pack members to mentally contact Quinn, while blocking everyone else out.

_What's wrong, Q?_ She asked.

_Shelby's over there talking up Finn to Rachel. She's saying how good of a player he is. It's pissing me off._ She snarled and Santana could see that Quinn was close to morphing.

_Well, maybe we need to make him a little less noticeable. You cover him and every chance you sack him._ Santana said, and she could see the joy shinning in Quinn's eyes.

Puck's team came out of their huddle and Finn got ready to snap the ball to Brittany, but Santana had her fiancé completely covered and there was no way that he was going to be able to pass it to her. He hesitated for a second looking for someone else, but it was second to long and Quinn easily took him out.

She hit him so hard that there was a crater in the earth. Everyone else winced as they watched Finn slowly get up and groan. There weren't any broken bones, but Santana could already tell that he wouldn't be walking tomorrow. He waved off anyone's concern and got ready for the last throw before they switched to defense. They all got back in line and Finn snapped the ball to Artie, but blur caught everyone's eye. Blaine jumped through the air and came down with the ball tucked in his arm he took off. Santana forgot about watching Brittany and took up the position of guarding Blaine.

Puck tried to tackle Blaine, but Santana closed lined him and the poor boy lay on the ground gasping for air. Will tried to stand in Blaine's way, but Santana jumped over her teammates head and came down on top of Will, pinning him to the ground as Blaine made a touchdown.

Santana's entire team was chanting her and Blaine's name as they raced back to their side and got ready to play offense.

Brittany had her eye locked on Santana and when none of the others were paying attention she mouthed the words, "I want you inside me" Snix roared to life and it took all of her will power to focus on the game. Quinn snapped the ball to her and Santana threw a clean spiral to Rory, who caught it and made a touchdown.

The score was twelve to six and people were starting to get agitated. Clearly, Santana's team had the advantage and Puck's secret weapon-Brittany- wasn't working the way he thought it would. After they made two more touchdowns he surrendered and Santana's team cheered in victory. They did a celebratory lap around their field. When finished, Santana easily found Brittany and pulled the taller girl in for a kiss.

It was heated and her fingers quickly found their way through Brittany's long flowing locks. Brittany wasn't so innocent, as her hand made it's way down Santana's sweaty shirt and to her enormous bulge.

She palmed Santana through her tight fitting jeans and made the Latina whimper loudly as Snix went from being semi-hard to just plain painful.

Brittany smirked into their kiss and her fingers went to the button on Santana's jeans. They forgot about all the other people around them and only focused on each other. Santana's hands moved from Brittany's hair down to her ass, grabbing it roughly she pressed the blonde completely against her.

A hand on back of their shirts ripped them apart and Santana's mother stood glaring down at the still horny couple.  
"Santana Marie Lopez, I know I raced you better than to have sex in public!" She shrieked in embarrassment. Santana bowed her head in shame and mumbled, "Yes ma'am."

They followed everyone else inside with her mother bringing up the rear glaring at the back of her daughter and soon to be daughter in law's heads. They took up the floor space in the living room. Avoiding her mother's gaze Santana held Brittany's hand. They all sat around and told stories all of them stemming around the engaged couple. With each story Santana and Brittany's blush grew deeper and deeper.

"So who's going to be your best man?" Puck asked. Santana raised an eyebrow and stared at the boy with the skunk on his head. "Do you really think that I would choose you?" She asked. Everyone laughed as Puck faked hurt.

"If anyone would be my man of honor it would be Quinn," she said. Said blonde blushed deeply. "But I'm not a guy," she defended as Rachel fought the urge to lean into her mate. Everyone could see it except for Finn, Jesse, and Shelby. Apparently, they were all blind to the Princess' wishes, as Finn and Jesse both tried desperately to get the brunette's attention.

Santana rolled her eyes. "No one cares that you have a dick when you get your sexy time on, Q. You don't have to be a guy to be my best man." Quinn only blushed deeper and there was a light tint to Rachel's cheeks.

Brittany leaned into Santana a little bit more and kissed the brunette's neck affectionately. The contact made Snix twitch. This whole no sex thing was going to be impossible if Brittany kept on like this.

* * *

**There you go. Got finished in a day. Is it good. Should Quinn and Finn have a showdown over Rachel? Quinn and Jesse? Let me know what you think and if I put Shay in this story again just let me know. Sorry, about that earlier you guys. Love YOU!**


	3. Release

**Alright so here it is guys. I'm sorry. I was going to upload this yesterday but my internet crashed. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do. As many as possible. Remember to Review, ask questions, and give me some ideas. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

After everyone had left, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were left to clean up. The Latina and her bride to be kept throwing glances to each other as they picked up the red solo cups lying around. Quinn rolled her eyes as she watched the two lovebirds flirting. "How about you two finish what you started on the field," she snarled, her voice dripping with venom.

"What's gotten into Quinn?" Brittany asked, concern dripping from her voice. Santana rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend throw her temper tantrum. "She's just mad because she's not with Rachel right now." Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why didn't she just walk her home?" She asked as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Because, baby, Quinn and Rachel's love is forbidden and if Shelby found out that one of my pack members were screwing her daughter, we'd have yet another war on our hands."

Brittany eyes sparkled. "Aw, a forbidden love. It's like Edward and Bella," she squealed in delight. Santana chuckled. "Baby, that was a terrible reference. More like Romeo and Juliet. They can't be together, because of their families. Besides the Twilight Saga sucks." Brittany raised an eyebrow to the brunette. "How would you know that it was a Saga if you didn't like it?" She demanded.

"Because I've seen enough commercials to know that much," Santana growled as her mind flashed back to the trailer that would play every time her show would go to commercial.

Brittany huffed at her fiancé's attitude. "I don't know, San, Jacob was pretty hot when he took his shirt off." Santana snarled. "That poser wouldn't last two seconds in an actual battle! He would get ripped to shreds and he doesn't look that good! I bet all those steroids he took made his dick shrink!" She snarled, her chest heaving as she finished her rant.

A sly smile cut across Brittany's face as she walked up to the still heaving Latina. "Baby, don't tell me that you're jealous of Jacob Black," she said, throwing her arms around Santana's neck. The Latina refused to answer. "You know, baby, that he's got nothing on you. You're the only werewolf that I want."

She leaned down and kissed the Latina on the lips. Santana threaded her fingers through her lover's hair. She pulled Brittany's head back and began to kiss her neck, sucking at her pulse point. She let Brittany's moan ring through her ears, urging her on as she gave it a soft nibble. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to make Brittany take hold of Santana's head and keep her head in place on her neck.

"Careful there, S. Wouldn't want to turn her just yet," Quinn said interrupting Santana and Brittany's make out session.

Brittany pulled back and looked at the Latina clearly confused. "What's she talking about? Turn me? Turn me into what?" She paused and comprehension dawned on her face. "A werewolf? You can do that? San, why didn't you tell me that before? We could have won the football game if you had turned me already."

Santana's jaw dropped. "You're not mad?" She asked. "Or disgusted?" Brittany shook her head. "I guess I'm just upset that you didn't tell me sooner. We could have been running through the woods together," she said with a love struck expression.  
"It's a bit more complicated than just a simple bite and you're turned. There are certain things that happen as you turn. The pain of the first time you morph is excruciating. Some people don't survive it. Then there is of course the bond that you and I will share, since you are my mate for life. You would be the Prima of the pack and I am the only one that outranks you."

Brittany's smile only seemed to grow as she listened to the Latina explains the transformation process to her. "Santana, I love you, so much," she whispered startling the brunette. "I love you two, Britt. More than you could ever know." Brittany leaned in and kissed the shorter girl once again.

This time Santana didn't deepen the kiss. She pulled back and looked up at the taller blonde. "What do you say we take this to the bedroom?" Brittany purred into the Latina's ear. For the tenth time that day, she caused Snix to roar again.

Leaning in, she allowed the blonde to think that she was that easily seduced. "I seem to recall that you don't have that we still haven't said 'I do' yet." Brittany's face fell. "But, San, I do. I do. I do. I do so badly that it's killing me," the blonde pleaded helplessly.

If Santana weren't so competitive she would have given in right that second. "Sorry, baby, maybe if I was seeing you in that beautiful white dress we could get on with this."

"I'll make plans with Tina for tomorrow, just please, San. Take me. I don't care if Quinn's here. We could do it on top of her for all I care, just take me! Touch me, please," she whined.

Quinn snarled in protest, but didn't say anything because she knew that Santana would snap her in two.

Santana couldn't stand to see Brittany in such agony. And it hurt her even more to know that she was the one causing it. Reaching out she worked her fingers down her Brittany's arm enjoying how the blonde shivered at her touch. She moved her hand from Brittany's arm to her toned abs that she had achieved from all the dancing that she did.

Brittany's mouth opened a little as she took in a slight gasp of air as Santana's hand hung just above where she needed it. Santana looked up into Brittany's piercing blue eyes. "Please," she whispered, and Santana plunged her hand into Brittany's pants satisfied with what she found there.

The blonde's folds were dripping. Santana could feel that through her underwear, which were now completely ruined. Santana smiled and began to rub Brittany's engorged clit through her panties.

Brittany's head was thrown back in ecstasy. "Oh, shit, San, I've missed you so much," she moaned as Santana attacked her neck again. She nipped again and Brittany let loose a whimper that only made Santana's hand work at the fabric covering her fiancé's center.  
If not for the fact that Santana was supporting all of her weight, Brittany would have been on the ground panting as Santana brought her closer and closet to release. She pulled her hand back and dipped it into Brittany's panties. They both gasped as their skin touched and hot electricity shot through them. Santana slipped her hand down to Brittany's dripping wet folds and quickly extracted her hand, making the blonde before her whimper again.

Bringing her drenched fingers up to her lips, Santana popped them into her mouth and sucked them dry. She rolled her eyes back dramatically, to tease the blonde, but stopped when she noticed that Brittany was shuttering and sweat was pouring down her face as she convulsed and fell into Santana's awaiting arms.

She looked up at the shocked Latina with hooded eyes. "Did you just come?" Santana demanded as the blonde blushed deeply. She managed to stand on her own, but Santana didn't remove her arm from the taller girls waist.

"I…I didn't mean to, San. It just kind of happened," she tried to explain, but Santana had already disappeared into the house.

One Week Later

Santana had done everything in her power to avoid her fiancé and her wounded expression that seemed to tear right into Santana's very soul. She could barely be in the same room as the blonde since that fateful day. She had never seen anything so powerful or sexy as Brittany having a hand free orgasm.

Just the thought of it, was enough to get Snix to stand at attention. Right after they she had watched her lover come in her arms, Santana had raced to the nearest bathroom and had to spend the next two hours rubbing it out again and again. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried; Santana couldn't get the image of Brittany reaching her climax without the Latina's assistance out of her head. She had rubbed on Snix until she was too exhausted to attempt it again and went to one of the spare rooms to sleep in.

She knew that by not acknowledging the blonde beauty she was hurting her mate beyond reason, but Santana had plans for their honeymoon and she needed to teach herself self-control around the blonde that seemed to have total control over her body,

As Santana sat down across from Brittany at the breakfast table, the taller girl gave her a small pain broken smile. It tore Santana heart into pieces and she took a sip of her coffee, trying to distract herself.

Santana opened the paper in the same manner that her father did and began to scan over the page looking at the obituaries for anything unusual. Muffled sniffles made her head shoot up. Her mocha eyes immediately locked onto Brittany as the blonde tried desperately to wipe away tears.

Throwing the paper off to the side, Santana crouched down in front of the Brittany, taking her face into her hands, Santana wiped away some of the tears that Brittany had missed.

There was no need for words, as Santana leaned forward and brought Brittany into her chest. The girl began to shake with sobs as she tried to speak. "Wh…Wh…Why do you hate me, Sanny?" She asked, and Santana's heart shattered. "Britt! Baby! Look at me, Brittany!" She commanded, pulling back to make the taller girl look down at her. "I could never hate you. It's not possible. I love you too damn much for that to happen."

Brittany wiped at her nose as she stuttered out, "B-but y-y-you were ignoring me all week and you wouldn't smile back when I smiled at you. I'm sorry, San. I didn't mean to come. I couldn't stop myself I tried to hold back, but I couldn't." She took hold of the Latina's shirt and hid her face in the fabric.

With a sigh Santana ran her fingers through her hair. "This isn't going to work," she muttered, under her breath. Brittany immediately stiffened in her arms. "Please, don't leave me, San!" She cried out. Santana was so surprised that she couldn't speak for a few seconds. "What, Britt! Baby, what are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you. I'm talking about the whole no sex thing until the honeymoon. I can barely control myself and you're an emotional wreck right now. How about we just call the whole thing off?"

She didn't have to say anything else, before Brittany had her pinned on the kitchen floor and Santana's pants around her ankles. "Britt, baby, what are you-fuck!" She screamed out as Brittany took Santana's long member into her mouth.

Santana couldn't stop herself from threading her fingers through the blonde's golden locks and let her hand be a guide as Brittany began to bob up and down on her nine inch cock.

There was no need for foreplay. Santana had walked around for the entire week with a raging hard on, that Brittany managed to take like a pro. She licked over the tip, taking in all of Santana's pre cum, before going down to the base where there was a light tuff of Santana's pubic hair. A beautiful gagging noise imitating from her throat, almost making Santana blow her load.

"Fuck, Britt, that feels so fucking good!" She screamed, "I've missed your mouth! Oh, shit! Right there!" Brittany came up and licked the head of Santana's cock, slipping her tongue in the slit to make sure that she had gotten all of Santana's pre cum.

Santana glanced down and found her fiancé licking the hell out of her cock with her eyes rolled into the back of her head and a dreamy expression on her face. It turned her on so much that she took a firmer hold of the blonde's hair so that her lover would look up into her eyes.

When Brittany took her whole length into her mouth and hummed in appreciation, which did it for Santana. She blew her load right into the awaiting blonde's mouth.

Rope after rope of the hot, sticky, liquid filled the blonde's mouth until it dribbled down her chin. She quickly licked up every drop. As she watched Brittany's pink tongue flick out and catch the last few drops of her seaman, Santana came again. Shooting another load onto the blonde's shocked face.

They both stared in shock. "Did you just…" Brittany asked, with an amused look on her face. "Oh, shit!" I'm sorry, baby," Santana said, rushing around to try and find some paper towels to wipe away the rest of her sperm from her fiancé's face.

Brittany caught Santana's wrist as she tried to wipe some of the seaman from her face. She smiled again and leaned in for a kiss. Santana easily met the girl. Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's crow black hair, she smiled into the kiss. Her tongue brushed against Santana's bottom lip, begging for entrance that Santana quickly granted. She could taste herself on Brittany. It was driving her crazy. Her hand reached out on it's own and snagged Brittany's waist, pulling the blonde against her stomach as Brittany's hand went to the back of Santana's neck.

A howl split the air and Santana was gone yet again. She didn't bother explaining herself to Brittany. That howl could only mean one thing; danger. She could live with Brittany being mad at her. It would hurt a lot, but better she be mad at the Latina than hurt or worse dead.

As soon as Santana was out the door, she morphed and took off running for the woods. Puck's voice immediately filled her head and she could hear Quinn snarling insults in her subconscious as well.

_S, you better get over here right now. I don't know how much longer I can hold Quinn back. She's about to kill these two._

As he spoke, Santana became aware of the foul stench that touched her nose. That stink could only belong to one creature; _vampires_. She increased her speed and quickly came to a small clearing, where Puck had Quinn pinned flat on her back as he snarled at her to calm down, while two vampires stood on the other side of the clearing watching the two wolves interact.

When Santana entered the clearing they turned their attention to the snarling black wolf. In a quick command she had both Quinn and Puck flanking her. Quinn's muzzle was still pulled back in a snarl.

"Welcome, great clan leader, Santana Lopez. I am Jacob and this is my mate Lauren," the male said without a hint of fear in his voice. Puck gave off a deep warning growl, while Santana remained surprisingly calm. "We mean you no harm, and do not approve of what our fellow clan mates are doing," Jacob continued.

"Many of us drifters- as you call us- have heard of your legendary justice and fairness. We all know the story of how you did not want this lifestyle, but that it was thrust upon you. The same has happened to many of us. We are forever in your debt for making the law that freed us. Now, I…we have come to repay a small fraction of that debt we owe you." Santana and Puck both listened to what Jacob had to say. Quinn snarled, _Even if they seem sincere how can we trust them?_ Santana thought about it for a few seconds before looking over the minds of her pack members that were still in their wolf forms.

_Joe, Sugar, David, Will and Artie meet up at my house._ They all agreed, before Santana blocked their voices again.

_What's the plan?_ Quinn asked, already, tensed and ready for action.

_Well, think about it. We won't have to run patrols and worry about two suspicious vampires if we have a house full of werewolves._ Quinn saw what Santana was aiming for and quickly agreed, though she didn't like having vampires anywhere near Rachel- who seemed to have taken up a permanent residences at Santana's house since she found out about the wedding. Santana couldn't say that she liked the idea any better, but if Jacob spoke the truth than the vampires could prove to be useful.

Without acknowledging anyone else, Santana turned and began to walk back the way she came. She heard the soft pad of two pairs of feet and another pair of paws. They walked in silence until they reached the house. "No patrols? How surprising. I would have thought that you would have your pack running tail to nose," Jacob said, his voice barely hiding the smugness that he couldn't keep off his face.

A snarl from Quinn quickly turned his expression back to fear.

As soon as they reached the door, Santana shifted and stepped inside followed closely by Jacob and Lauren. The entire kitchen was crowded full of werewolves in their human forms, laughing or jeering at another member, but all joy left the room at the sight of the vampires coming in behind Santana.

They immediately got into a defensive stance. Joe, Sugar and Artie made a semicircle around Brittany and Rachel, while the David and Will stood with their bodies leaning towards the intruders and snarls upon all of their faces.

"Stand down. These vampires came in peace and we shall treat as any other information-carrying member of another clan.

David, Artie and Will immediately loosened their crouch and went back to their food, but their eyes stayed on the vampires. Santana noticed how Sugar and Joe refused to release their tense stance. She couldn't stop the smile that crept to her lips. It was a grim smile, but a smile no less.

"Please, if you both will have a seat we can discuss this matter in a more civilized manner." She indicated for both of the vampires for both of vampires to sit down upon the couch, while she took up the one lounge chair in the room.

Brittany stepped towards them three cups of tea in her hands, but a sharp snarl from Santana brought her up short. She instead handed the tea to Puck, who put it on the table between Santana and the vampires. David, Will and Puck stood her with Quinn looking down on them from her position on the stairs. Santana guessed that while they had switched rooms Quinn had taken Rachel upstairs.

Once both the vampires were seated, Santana spoke in a deep rumbling voice. "Now, what can I do for you two? Surely, you will want some sort of reward if you will be aiding my forces." Once again it was Jacob that spoke. "We wish nothing from you. Only to see the entire world put back into peace." Lauren's face soured at Jacob's response.

Chuckling, Santana turned to her. "It appears that Lauren has a different opinion from yours. Please, Lauren, won't you share your thoughts with the rest of us."

She cleared her throat twice before sitting up a little straighter and saying, "While my husband believes that all of our problems will be fixed when a few of the clan members stop biting at each others heels, I am not as optimistic." Santana's smile fell. "We want full protection. Werewolves guarding us around the clock."

Placing her cup on the coffee table Santana crossed her legs and placed both her hands on her lap. "And for how long would you be needing this protection?" She asked in a calm, steady voice.

"For as long as we deem necessary," she said with a smug smile.

"So, full patrols for the rest of your life. What else?" Santana demanded.

"I want blood. From…" She looked over at where Brittany was still being guarded by Sugar and Joe. "From her," Lauren said her two incisors coming out.

Jacob gasped. "Lauren, we gave up that lifestyle." She snarled at him. "No, Jacob, you gave up that lifestyle. I've been drinking a little bit of human blood every night." Santana ignored their conversation and instead stood up with a blank expression hiding the rage inside.

With one swift fluid motion she brought her fist down and broke the coffee table, spilling tea, broken glass, and splintered wood everywhere. Pulling her bloody hand out of the wreckage she looked up into Lauren's stunned but hungry face.

"You dare come into my house. To come onto my land and demand such things? The life long protection was stepping up to the line, but what you ask for is worthy of death." Brittany shrunk away from the sight of Santana's calm, but raging voice. "You dare ask for the blood of my mate as if she were nothing more than a hospital blood bag?"

Lauren shrunk back into the couch. "I didn't mean any disrespect, but-"

A deep snarl from Santana cut her off. "You meant a great amount of disrespect, you bloated rhino. I should kill you here and now, but that would accomplish nothing. You will get as much protection as I see fit. You will not be given any blood by my hand. If you choose to go out and drink human blood in the amount allowed without going over the limit than that's your business, but you will not be getting any blood from any member of my pack."

Standing Santana placed both of her hands behind her back.

"You will quickly learn that I am not one to be trifled with. If I say for you to jump you won't even ask how high. You'll just jump. You got it?" She growled her face inches from Lauren's. They both nodded vigorously.

"Now, what is this ever so valuable information that you have to give me?" Jacob glanced over at Lauren where she sat shaking.

"It's not Kurt's clan that's doing this. And I'm not just saying that because I'm a vampire. What you're going against is something much bigger than you could ever imagine." Santana's brow pulled together in agitation. "Like what? Come on now, spit it out! I don't have all day!"

Jacob gulped in a few breath fulls of air before continuing. "They're hybrids. Some of them live together like a clan, but most of them roam around without a clan or any rules or laws. They do whatever they want and take whatever they want."

His words surprised Santana much as she tried to hide it. "They are angry with the clan leaders for kicking their parents and grandparents out of the clan," Jacob continued. David laughed. "I'm pretty sure that we can take them." Jacob looked at him as if David had gone insane.

"Are you kidding me? That's just like you werewolves. Always thinking that you know best. That you are the top supreme, just because you're the hardest to kill. You don't get it. These guys are you times ten. They have all your powers and more. They are the ultimate predators. They will find you and they will kill you. All of you."

David crouched forward and snarled, "Is that a threat, bloodsucker?"

Santana held up a hand silencing them both.

"If what you say is true that the other clan leaders and I will look in on this, but I must ask you both…you're vampires. Why not go to Kurt with this information?" Jacob looked over Lauren. "We did. We went to all of the clan leaders. None of them believed us." Santana looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"They laughed at your statements, clearly," Santana replied in a snarl. She knew that the rest of her pack members were in shock. They had never seen her act this way.

"So, what makes you think that I will listen to you?" She demanded. Jacob looked slightly surprised by Santana's response. "If you don't than you're stupid and you're not only putting your people, but also your mate in danger."

David snarled at Jacob, "Watch yourself, leech."

Santana waved the burly man down. "I like you, Jacob. You remind me a little too much of a rat, but your nerve to say anything amuses me," she said with a chuckle.

"Alright, even though I would ask you to stay I don't think that would be very wise," Santana continued with a head nod up to Quinn, where she still perched on the side rail. The two vampire's heads whipped around so fast that Santana was sure if they had been human than their necks would have been broken. Quinn snarled at them fiercely showing her pointed canines. Jacob began to shake again and Lauren was quick to get up.

They were quick to say goodbye and in the blink of an eye they disappeared.

Santana turned to the rest of her pack. "Will, Sugar, I want you two to run patrols around the house, while David, Joe and Artie run patrols around the perimeter." They all nodded and disappeared as well. Puck, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany all stood in the living room looking at Santana.

Brittany was the first to move. She walked into the kitchen, only to return with a broom and dustpan as she began to sweep up the mess that Santana had made. As the head of blonde hair moved so did everyone else. Quinn and Rachel walked off to one of the spare rooms to talk while; Puck rolled his eyes at their antics before turning to Santana.

"So, what's the plan, boss?" He asked. Santana ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "I don't know, Puckerman," she said simply. He stared at her shocked. Santana had always been so calm and collected. She had always had a plan. Now, she was sitting there looking tired and run down.

Brittany stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist; the Latina leaned back into the touch with a content sigh. "We'll get through this, S," Puck said, "We're going to have to speak to Mercedes and Shelby again." Santana nodded. "I can go and do that for you, if you want to spend some more time with Brittany," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Santana smacked his arm, but gave him a smile, before disappearing as well.

The pressure on Santana's waist increased slightly as Brittany leaned into her a little more. "What do you want to do?" Brittany asked, as she kissed Santana's neck. The Latina could hear the lust in her mate's voice, and it made her moan involuntarily.

"You want to know what I really want to do?" She asked, turning in Brittany's arms, so that she was facing her blonde lover. Brittany nodded enthusiastically while she bit her lip in that same way that always drove Santana wild.

"I want to fuck your brains out," she purred into the blonde's ear. Brittany shivered, not only at the words that sent hot pleasure through her but also at Santana's breath on her ear. When Brittany didn't respond, Santana took her earlobe into her teeth and nibbled on it lightly.

Brittany sighed contently, ignoring the slight pressure in her lower stomach. She wanted to stay in this moment with Santana forever. Away from all these people that wanted to hurt her love. Who could possibly want to hurt Santana? She was so perfect. It made Brittany's heart break at the thought and before she knew it she was sobbing into Santana's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Britt-Britt?" Santana asked, her voice almost hysterical.

Brittany shook her head trying to be rid of her tears. "I just don't want them to hurt you. Promise me that you won't get hurt, Sanny," she whimpered taking hold of Santana's shirt in her hands. Santana pulled Brittany against her chest. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or anyone else I care about."

They stood there for a few seconds as Brittany clung to Santana trying to stop the tears that continued to flow.

"Hey, Britt-Britt, why don't we go out somewhere? We haven't really gone out since you moved in," Santana said, giving Brittany a shinning smile. Wiping away the last of her tears Brittany nodded.

Taking the taller girl by the hand, Santana raced out to the garage and grabbed a random set of keys from the hook. Clicking the unlock button they both raced over to the Mustang. Santana opened the door for Brittany, before getting into the driver's side. They took off down the road and Santana waved to Sugar as they drove past.

"So, what do you want to do?" Santana asked. Brittany shrugged. "I'm open to anything as long as I'm with you." Santana put her index finger on her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face. Suddenly her face lit up and she turned to car in the direction she wanted to go.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head with an amused look on her face. "You'll see when we get there."

Brittany sat back in her seat and watched as the scenes went by all the while Santana had a triumphant grin on her face. They got off the road and headed for a dusty area when Brittany perked up to the sound of motorbikes zooming around.

"Is this…?" She asked and Santana smiled over at her sheepishly. Brittany was out of her seat and hugging Santana in an instant. "Oh, thank you, Sanny, this is perfect," she said as Santana managed not to follow out of the open car door. Brittany pulled back and Santana managed to sit up. "Is this going to happen every time I surprise you?"

Brittany blushed deeply and Santana kissed her softly, letting her know that there was no harm done. Hopping out of the car they walked out of the makeshift parking lot, following the sounds of motors.

Loud cheering and the sound of a motorbike crashing into the ground met them as they walked into the arena. Santana found them a place to stand before leaning in close and yelling over the sound, "I'll be right back." Brittany barely acknowledged the Latina as all of her attention was focused on the people on the motocross bikes.

A few minutes later Santana returned with a mischievous smile on her face. Taking Brittany's hand she led her through the crowd ignoring the other girl's protest of how 'the race was back there'. They came back to where the trailers and trucks were parked and Santana mumbled something to one of the guys in charge, before he called an assistant over to help Brittany.

They quickly fitted her up with some pink riding gear and a bright pink motorbike was put in front of her. She looked over at Santana. "Go on, Britt. This is all for you," Santana said. She smiled at the Latina once, before the assistance quickly ushered her to the track for the next race.

Santana raced to the front of the crowd, snarling at anyone who wouldn't move out of her way. The announcer came on the air and the race began. Brittany fell behind a little as some of the rougher guys took the lead. Santana couldn't help but hold her breath as one of the guys fell from his bike. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Brittany flew past the people around her and was soon behind the rough group of boys.

Two more were knocked off their bikes and soon it was only Brittany and the one guy in red. Santana's eyes turned into slits as she watched the race continue. Brittany didn't try to ride side by side with the man in red as all of their other opponents had, instead she rode just behind him. Every time she got a burst of courage and tried to go around him, the man in red would jump in front of her, almost making Brittany crash into him.

The finish line was drawing closer and closer and Brittany finally managed to pass the boy and ride side by side with him. Her eyes were too intent on the white line to notice the boy coming at her from the side, until he crashed into her and she fell from her bike and she and her bike went head over heels through the dirt and across the finish line mere seconds before the man in red.

"And the winner is Brittany S. Pierce!" The announcer screamed into the microphone. Santana wasn't paying attention to any of this though. She jumped over the fence that was holding the crowd back and raced towards Brittany ignoring the shouts of protest from the racers.

Falling down beside the still unmoving girl Santana brought Brittany's head into her lap. She worked the helmet off of Brittany's head and found that Brittany's eyes were closed. "Britt-Britt?" She whispered.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Santana's mocha ones. "That was amazing, Sanny!" She crowed, sitting up with a huge smile on her face. "Can we do it again?" She asked. Santana let off a sigh of relief. "No, I think you're done for the day."

She felt a presence behind her and she turned to find the man in red standing behind them with his helmet gone and his mouth handing open.

"You!" Santana snarled, glaring at him. She jumped up from the ground and reached out taking hold of the boy's shirt. "I should kill you!" She snarled. The boy stared up at her with fear. "Sanny," Brittany said, putting her hand on Santana's shoulder trying to calm her down. "It's alright, baby, I'm not hurt." At the blonde's touch, Santana eased up and put the boy back on the ground.

Giving him a quick warning snarl she watched with satisfaction as he scurried off. Turning back to Brittany she picked the bike up off the ground and easily lifted it onto her shoulder, while throwing her arm around the blonde as they walked back to the trailer parking.

Santana went off and had a few words with one of the assistants before she led Brittany back to her car. They got in and Santana handed something over to the blonde. "It's the money I made on your race and your winnings," she explained as Brittany stared at the money in confusion. "San, I can't take this. I don't deserve it. This is your money." She tried handing it back to Santana but the Latina simply curled Brittany's fingers around the wad of money.

"Trust me I have enough money. This is all for you." Brittany shoved the money into her pocket as she realized that Santana wasn't going to relent. She snuggled up against the window and tried to stay awake, but she was soon snoring softly.


	4. The Change

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Been kind of busy. Let me know what you think and I would love some more reviews. Not saying that I'm complaining about the lack of. I really enjoy your input. *cough cough* BetTheDuckisInTheHat. My brand new editor/questioner. Love you guys and hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Santana stood at the end of the aisle with Quinn and Puck standing behind her all three of them in black tuxes. They were in Santana's backyard with folding chairs lined up leading up to the alter. Everyone was turned to look at Brittany, but she wasn't focused on anything but Santana's shinning smile.

That smile seemed to be pulling Brittany forward. She couldn't stop her own smile from creeping onto her face. She was about to sprint down the aisle and tackle Santana in a kissing battle, when a slight pressure on her arm made her turn and look at who was holding her arm hostage and keeping her away from the stunning Latina. The sight that met her was enough to make Brittany stop breathing.

"Dad?" She asked. Her father gave her a sparkling smile. "Who else would it be, duckling?" He asked, using her pet name from when she was little. She couldn't believer that her father had come to her wedding. When he had found out that Brittany and Santana were together, he had been furious and when he had found out about Santana's condition he had kicked her out of the house. If not for Santana's parents and than Santana paying for her apartment Brittany would have been living on the streets.

Tears sprang to Brittany's eyes and than the music began. Her father began to lead her down the aisle and towards Santana. She was sure that the Latina was the reason that her father was here at that moment and it only made her want to kiss the Latina all the more. The only thing keeping her walking at the same steady pace as the music was her father's hand on her arm.

After what seemed to be an eternity her father finally handed Brittany off to a still smiling Santana. Brittany handed her bouquet off to Rachel and turned her attention back to Santana.

The priest began the wedding but Brittany wasn't listening to lost in Santana's deep dark eyes that when the Latina spoke it startled her. "I do!" She crowed with joy and triumph shinning in her voice. The priest turned to Brittany than began his speech. "Do you Brittany Susan Pierce take Santana Marie Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do!" Brittany choked out. She hadn't even realized she was crying. "By the power vested in me I pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Brittany threw her arms around Santana's neck as the Latina leaned her back and looked deep into Brittany's sparkling blue eyes, before kissing her deeply.

That's how Brittany woke up. To find Santana on top of her, kissing her deeply. When she realized that the blonde was awake, Santana pulled back and looked at Brittany with a smug smile.

"Even in your dreams you can't resist me," she said. Brittany growled before punching the smaller girl in the arm affectionately. Rolling off of Brittany, Santana lay down on the other side of the bed, with her arms thrown back behind her head. Brittany turned her body so that she was still facing the Latina as she began to draw patterns on the darker girl's toned abs.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" Santana asked. Brittany looked up and found the Latina's dark eyes looking down at her. "Our wedding day," she whispered, burying her head in Santana's shirt.

When she looked up again she found the Latina smiling down at her with pure love shining in her eyes. "I bet you looked amazing in that wedding dress," Santana said as she leaned down and kissed the top of Brittany's head. Brittany shook her head. "You looked way better than I did in your tux."

Santana smiled down at her and took n Brittany's intoxicating smell. "Jesus, Britt, why aren't we married yet? I want you so bad." Santana said. Apparently as soon as both of them had managed to get off Santana went back to the rules of no sex until the wedding. Though that hadn't stopped her from going down on the blonde and licking up her wonderful juices until they were both satisfied.

"Well, Tina says that if we're in a hurry than she can bump the wedding up to next week." Santana's smile became blinding. "I would love that. I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Brittany Pierce-Lopez."

Brittany smiled back at Santana and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Run away with me, Brittany," Santana murmured, "We can go off away from all of these annoying wolves that always want my attention and we can have our own little pups that will take up all of our time." Brittany giggled at Santana. "I would love that, but I do own a dance studio now and you have to go in to work tomorrow. I don't think your manager would be happy if his rising super star ran off with some blonde bimbo."

"You're not a bimbo. You're a smart and amazing girl that I can't seem to get enough of."

Brittany tried to hide her face in Santana's shirt, which only resulted in the brunette tickling her sides till they both lay on the bed breathless. "I love you so much, Sanny. I hope our kids are just like you," Brittany whispered, cuddling into the smaller girl.

"No way!" Santana objected, "I want them to look just like you. I love your eyes." Brittany smiled up at Santana. "But I want them to be tough just like you," Brittany countered. "Well, I want them to have your amazing heart, so they're always open about their feelings, instead of waiting till the last possible second to tell the one they love how they really feel," Santana said, as she dropped her gaze.

Brittany took hold of Santana's chin in her index finger and thumb.

"Stop beating yourself up over that, Sanny. We're together now and that's all that matters," Brittany whispered as she kissed the Latina's nose. "I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking about all the time I wasted behind scared of what everyone else would think."

"You're an eight foot tall werewolf. It's okay for you to be scared sometimes," Brittany said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

A deep chuckle left the Latina's chest as she kissed Brittany's head. "I love you so much," she whispered as Brittany snuggled into her and breathed in the Latina's scent. It was like a deep earthy smell with something that was all Santana. The perfect mix between her wolf form and her human form.

"San?" Brittany whispered, afraid to ask her next question. "Hmmm?" The Latina mumbled beginning to doze off. "Can I…would it be alright if I saw you in your wolf form?"

She felt Santana stiffen beneath her. "You want to see me in my wolf form?" She asked, trying to make sure that she had heard Brittany correctly. "Yeah. You just look so cuddly with all that fur." Santana thought back to the one time Brittany had seen the Latina in her full wolfy glory.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked. Brittany nodded like an excited child before Santana stood up and moved to the far side of the room where her body began to shake and tremor.

Brittany watched Santana change with her mouth hanging slightly open. Santana fell to the ground and she was an eight-foot tall werewolf. Brittany stared at where her fiancé had just been. Santana let off a slight huff and shook out the mane of fur around her neck in anxiety.

A small smile stretched across Brittany's face and she patted the spot next to her. If Santana could she would have raised her eyebrows at the girls gesture. Brittany seemed to sense this and so she nodded her head indicating that she did indeed want Santana to join her on the bed.

Shrugging her massive shoulders, Santana hopped onto the bed beside, Brittany trying not to take up to much room. As soon as she was on the bed, Brittany began to run her fingers through Santana's dense, soft, jet-black fur.

"Is it fun being a werewolf, San?" Brittany whispered, not really expecting an answer.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, before resting her head in Brittany's lap, begging that the girl scratch behind her ears. The blonde quickly obliged. Santana couldn't stop her tail from wagging and her back left paw to start tapping as Brittany reached that perfect spot.

A large smile spread across Brittany's face as she watched Santana's reaction to her touch. She increased her pace and Santana's leg only went faster.

Santana was in complete ecstasy as Brittany continued to scratch behind her ear, getting just the right about of friction that Santana was lost in her touch. She blocked out everything else. Her surrounds, her pack, everything else meant nothing to her if it wasn't related to Brittany.

Suddenly Brittany stopped and so did Santana's paw. She looked down at the Latina wolf with a big gleeful smile on her face. "You're just a big puppy dog aren't you?" Brittany cooed as she moved her hand down beneath Santana's chin and began to scratch there. Santana's foot didn't tap at this. She simply looked at her fiancé trying to convey how much she didn't like those words.

Brittany quickly got the message and looked deep into Santana's eyes. "I'm sorry. What am I saying? You're fearsome werewolf, who could easily rip anyone she wanted into shreds. You're no puppy dog. You're a badass bitch who could easily take these hybrids out."

Santana had been wagging her tail at Brittany's words, but the mention of the very things that threatened this perfect moment, made her blood run cold.

"What's wrong, San?" Brittany asked taking the girl's head into her hands. Santana shook her head, telling Brittany to forget it. "No, San, you have to talk to me about these things. You can't just hide them from me and think that you can handle them by yourself. Talk to me."

Letting off a sigh, Santana shifted back to her human form and found herself curled up in Brittany's arms. "The hybrids," she whispered, "I don't want them to come near you. I'm…scared, Britt. I'm scared that I won't be able to protect you. I'm afraid that one of them will get you. I couldn't live with myself if anyone hurt you, Britt-Britt. I can't live without you."

Brittany made the Latina look into her piercing blue eyes. "Turn me," she whispered. Fear shot through Santana's eyes.

"Britt, I can't. The pain. I don't want you to ever have to go through that," she whispered, as she dropped her gaze, only to have Brittany force her eyes back up. "I'm not asking you, Santana. I'm telling you. You need as many people as you can get. I want to help you, San. Besides, you're going to have to turn me sooner or later."

Santana hopped off the bed and turned to look down at the blonde. "Britt, I can't turn you. The pain would be too intense, and than I have to imprint on you, and you have to take your place at the head of the pack, beside me, and–"

The rest of her words were cut off by Brittany's kiss. When she pulled back, she found a thoroughly content Santana looking at her with hooded eyelids. Pressing her forehead to the Latina's she whispered, "San, I want to be with you forever and if me being a werewolf is what it takes. I want it. Please, change me."

Santana was knocked out of her sedated moment and right into Brittany's pleading gaze. With a sigh she leaned back. "Britt, I…I don't know. There are certain things that I have to explain to you about our culture first."

Brittany sat down on the bed again patting the spot next to her. "We've got time."

Taking the seat Santana began. "Well, to begin with when you're a werewolf it's your responsibility to make sure that no vampires or other members get out of line and in turn they make sure that we don't lose control of our human side and go completely wolf. Another thing is that you can never lose control of your temper when you are changed. I don't think that'll be a problem for you, but it's just a little side warning.

"Since you are my mate you do get special privileges. For example, since the first second I met you I've had someone patrolling you at all times. No one is allowed to challenge you. To challenge you is to challenge me and unless they want to die no one will dare challenge you within my pack.

"And the whole spending our lives together forever. As long as we change into our wolf forms we will never change. Wolves age slower than people do, so if we continue to change on a regular basis than we will never grow old. But if after a year or two you stop changing than you will begin to age as well."

Brittany's smile hadn't left her face yet. "I'm ready for all of that, San. I just want to be a big part of your life." Santana took Brittany's hand and the girl's clear blue eyes shot up to look at Santana's mocha one's. "You're already the biggest part of my life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. If you asked for the moon I would do my damn near hardest to get it for you. Bur this is nothing like getting the moon, Britt-Britt. Being a werewolf isn't all the fun and horror that everyone cracks it up to be. It's dangerous and it most definitely will be for you since you're my mate and I'm the leader of an entire clan of werewolves."

They sat there for a moment as Brittany soaked in Santana's words. "I still want you to change me, San." Santana looked down at those flashing blue eyes and saw the determination in them.

Slowly she shifted back into her wolf form and looked down at the smiling blonde. Leaning in she licked the girl's cheek and moved down towards her shoulder. Brittany's breath caught in her throat as she felt Santana's rough wolfy tongue reach out and lick her bare shoulder. Santana's breath in her wolf form was a million degrees hotter than when she was human, but instead of it being uncomfortable like she expected, she found that only turned her on.

Santana could smell Brittany's arousal as she lowered her head towards the taller girl's shoulder. Her teeth clamped hold of Brittany's shoulder and she slowly broke the skin. The blonde's hot blonde filled her mouth and she immediately pulled back.

Brittany looked up at her with pure love shinning in her eyes, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a moan. It wasn't a moan of pain, it was a moan of pure ecstasy.

Santana was confused and she sat back on her haunches. Whenever someone changed for the first time it was an excruciating process. Brittany looked as if she were having an orgasm.

She thrashed around and gripped the bed letting out a deep moan every now and again. Her thighs were calmed together and she was withering uncomfortably. Santana felt wolfy Snix twitch as she watched her mate move and squirm. It was really turning her on as her inner beast came out to play as Snix now stood at full attention.

Slowly, Brittany began to change. Her skin began to sprout hair all over her body. At first Santana couldn't tell what color Brittany's fur was but than she realized that it was a snowy white. She looked like a fresh bed of snow on Christmas Day. She was perfect and her eyes seemed to stay with that perfect shade of blue. She looked at Santana once before her eyes closed and the Latina realized that her mate had fallen asleep.

Santana got up and curled herself around the white wolf, giving her ear an affectionate lick. She nuzzled the girl's scruff taking in Brittany's new scent. It was even better than her original human scent. It held a bit of wolf and Santana, but it was also something else entirely. Something that her body had made up all on it's own.

She fell asleep with her nose pressed deep into Brittany's fur.

You two looked so cute together. Quinn said, waking Santana up the next morning. Brittany was gone and Santana immediately snarled. She was in their room alone. Still in her wolf form, but she could feel Brittany's mind along with Quinn's.

_Fabray, you got two seconds to tell me where my mate is or so help me god I'm going to rip you apart myself!_ Santana snarled.

_I'm right here, baby. Don't beat up Quinn. She's teaching me all about being a werewolf._

Santana couldn't help but feel her heart sink as she realized that Quinn had already explained the telepathical connection that the whole pack shared. She had hoped to teach Brittany everything.

_You'd better get your furry butt out here, Lopez or your girlfriend's going to totally take down this buck without you._

Santana raced out of the house and took off, following her mate's new scent. She easily found them, just as Brittany took out a large graceful buck. She launched herself from a tree just above the unsuspecting animals head and latched onto his neck. She bit down and sunk her teeth into its soft flesh. Brittany looked absolutely beautiful.

The white wolf before her looked like something out of a dream. Her beauty was incredible. Santana could only stare as she watched her mate take down the rather large buck with ease. She should have been yelling at Quinn for taking her mate out somewhere without telling Santana and for letting Brittany hunt when she had yet to learn all the rules of being a werewolf, but she couldn't. She could only watch as Brittany licked the blood from her chops and turned to Santana with a big wolfish grin on her face.

_Did you see me, Sanny?_ Brittany asked as she pranced up to Santana.

_I sure did, Britt. You were amazing. No one is safe from you and your teeth._

If Brittany could have blushed, Santana was sure that she would have.

_When can you and I go hunting, San?_ Brittany asked. Even in her mental thought she sounded like the most innocent girl in the world.

_Soon, baby, I promise. Right now we have to get back to the house so we can talk. I don't want the whole pack intruding on our conversation._

Brittany's tail was wagging like crazy as she listened to Santana talk, but than it stopped and Santana almost whimpered with the need to know why she was unhappy.

_San, why don't we have our boobs?_ She asked in that same innocent voice.

Santana almost laughed out loud. She had thought that Brittany was upset with her new wolf form.

_We do have boobs, Britt-Britt. We have six of them. They're called teats._

_No, I mean your huge boobs. I liked those._

Santana cocked her head as she listened to her mate's words.

_I'm sure those weren't the only part of me you liked._

Quinn looked extremely uncomfortable with their mental conversation, which Santana made sure not to block from her head.

Good. That's what she got for spending time with Santana's mate.

Turning on her heels, Santana led Brittany and Quinn out of the clearing and back towards the house. They left the buck carcass lying there. One of the foxes would eat it.

Brittany quickly took up her position beside Santana. Had it been anyone else, the black wolf would have ripped them to shreds, but Brittany was practically the equivalent of Santana. Quinn stayed to Santana's right and just a few steps behind, like a good Beta would do.

They strolled up to Santana's house and morphed back into their human forms. Once again, Santana was slightly disappointed to watch Brittany turn back into her human form with the slightest of ease.

Clearly Quinn had been training her for a while. They walked into the house and found Rachel sitting on Santana's couch, building a wicker basket.

"Where have you three been?" She demanded, without looking up from the basket she was weaving. "None of your damn business, Berry," Santana snarled, taking out some of the frustration she felt for Quinn out on her mate. From the doorway Quinn winced. She knew exactly what Santana was doing.

The smaller brunette didn't even seem fazed by Santana's hostility. "You know, Santana, you should really look into anger management classes," she said, making Quinn snicker from the doorway.

A feral snarl split the room and everyone froze. Brittany was in a crouch, slowly stalking towards the couch that Rachel sat at. Her face was pulled up in what Santana could only describe as rage. Her eyes held that animalistic intensity as she glared at a now terrified Rachel.

Quinn whimpered from the doorway. She was powerless to stop Brittany from attacking her mate. The only one that could stop Brittany now would be Santana and she was frozen to the spot.

"Baby?" She called out.

Brittany turned her snarl onto Santana and the Latina immediately fell silent.

The blonde stalked around the couch and glared down at Rachel. The smaller girl cowered under Brittany's gaze, before the blonde pounced.

A split second before she could reach Rachel, Santana had the girl's arms behind her back and was slowly dragging a snapping and snarling Brittany away from a now crying Rachel.

Santana managed to get Brittany into their bedroom, while Quinn raced over to comfort Rachel.

Closing the door behind them, Santana leaned against it with her eyes shut tight.

A sob made her eyes shoot open.

"I'm so sorry, San," Brittany whimpered, "It's just she was insulting you and I don't know what happened. I just kind of snapped." That was all Santana needed to hear. She raced across the small space separating her and Brittany, pulling the blonde up against her chest she allowed the taller girl to sob into her chest.

"I didn't mean to scare everyone. When she said all those things I couldn't stop thinking about that time in Glee club about your nothing more than a stripper. It just made me so mad."

Santana stoked the taller girl's head. "It's okay, Britt-Britt. I know. I know," she soothed until Brittany's sobs had subsided.

Looking down, she saw that Brittany was looking down at the ground, refusing to meet the Latina's gaze.

"Britt, can I tell you a secret?" She asked. The blonde nodded to the floor, but wouldn't look away from it.

"When you were going all crazy she wolf back there I have to say it was one of the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Brittany's eyes shot up to Santana. "And between you and me, Berry deserved that."

Brittany chuckled nervously, before growing serious. "I still think I should apologize to her." Santana rolled her eyes, but followed the blonde out of their bedroom and back to the living room.

Rachel and Quinn were both curled up on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. At the sight of Brittany, fear shone in Rachel's eyes. If the moment wasn't so serious for Brittany, Santana might have laughed. She walked with Brittany until they both stood in front of the snuggling couple.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I don't know what came over me," Brittany said and Santana could see that she was close to tears again.

She quickly wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, pulling the taller girl against her side. Brittany leaned into Santana and they both looked down at a slightly trembling Rachel and an extremely pissed Quinn.

"It's okay, Brittany. I can understand why you acted that way. Whenever Santana insults Quinn I sometimes have the same feelings and since I'm not part of your pack I can tell her off, but now that you two have been bonded through the pack I suppose all insults will have to stop," she said the last part more so to Santana than to Brittany.

Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why can't Quinn insult Santana?" She asked looking between the two. Santana let off a soft chuckle. "That's one of the perks of being the Alpha. All of my pack members try their damn near hardest not to piss me off. That includes Quinn. See the connection to an Alpha is even stronger than that of two mates. If I don't Quinn that she couldn't be with Rachel than she would have two options. One, do exactly as I say or two, leave my pack and never return."

Said blonde, winced as if even the thought hurt her. Which probably did.

Brittany's brow was still furrowed. "But, San, you said that you and I were almost the same rank does that mean that Quinn has to listen to me too?" She asked. Santana's smile grew. "Yes. Yes, she does. And if she doesn't do exactly as you say than she'll have to deal with me."

"I don't want that though," Brittany whispered, making the other three gasp in surprise. A satisfied smirk settled over Quinn's face. Santana pulled Brittany a little closer to her. "It's okay, Britt-Britt. You don't have to boss anyone around. You can leave that to me." Brittany snuggled deep into Santana's side, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Brittany's going to be the best Prima ever," Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear. A smile touched Santana's face. "You better believe it, Fabray."

* * *

**So what did you think. I know that everyone wanted Brittany to be turned on their honeymoon, but with the impending battle against the hybrids Brittany would be too vulnerable. I'm also working on a new story where Brittany is a major badass and she and Santana are pairing off. Let me know what you guys thought of this story and if I should post the other one I'm working on. **


	5. Wrong Time

**So here's the new chapter guys. It took me a while to find the inspiration to continue and I've been trying to work on my new story Badass Brittany. Still not sure if I'm going to upload it yet but here you go. Remember to review and let me know how I'm doing.**

**Oh and I fixed my mistake in the first chapter so the story should flow better now. **

* * *

Santana sat with her back against the wall, watching as Brittany moved across the dance floor. She looked like a goddess and it took all of Santana's power not to drool at the sight of Brittany moving. She wanted to get up and be right next to the blonde as she moved.

The music ended and Brittany looked into the mirror at Santana. "What do you think?" She asked. Santana got up and was across the room holding Brittany in the blink of an eye. "Marry me," she whispered, nuzzling into Brittany's neck.

Brittany giggled. "I'm already doing that, silly." She pulled back to look at the Latina. "Seriously, San, was it good? I don't want to overwhelm the children."

"No matter what you do the children are going to be overwhelmed by your awesomeness alone. And than when they see you dance, their brains are going to shut down," Santana said as she kissed Brittany's sweaty neck, nipping at her pulse point. Brittany let off a soft moan that only encouraged Santana run her hands up the tired girl's sweaty tank top.

"San, what if someone sees us?" She moaned as the Latina found her already erect nipples. "So, what? The sign says closed doesn't it?" She demanded as she continued to kiss Brittany's neck.

The blonde knew that the Latina had a point. As long as the door was locked and the sign said closed no one would disturb them.

Santana could feel Brittany giving into her and she quickly ripped the girl's tank top over her head and unclasped her bra staring down at the two beautiful pink nipples that greeted her. She stared at them in shock. How could Brittany be so perfect? It amazed her.

The taller girl squirmed under Santana's gaze. She needed Santana to touch her in some way. It was killing Brittany.

Santana could see what Brittany needed and she quickly shook herself out of her gawking state and took one of the beautiful pink tips into her mouth. Brittany cried out. She hadn't felt Santana's attention on her breast in almost a month.

It was like heaven. As Santana's tongue worked on her right nipple, her hand came up and needed Brittany's left one. Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's wonderful long hair and kept the Latina's face to her chest. A small smile split Santana's face and she took hold of Brittany's nipple in her teeth, pulling back a little before letting it go again.

That was all it took before Brittany had Santana on the ground and she was quickly working on taking the Latina's belt off.  
"Britt-Britt, baby, what are you doing?" Santana asked, her voice trembling with the fear she tried to hide. Brittany's only response was a snarl that clearly meant for Santana to shut up. The blonde finally got Santana's pants of and began to rip her boxers away.

It was like the animal side of Brittany took over the innocent girl as she threw the torn fabric that had once been Santana's boxers off to the side. Santana's jaw dropped. "Britt, baby, I think you might need to calm down. This isn't like you," Santana whispered. Brittany snarled again and quickly pulled her shorts off, positioning herself right over Santana's member.

Just as she was about to slam herself down on Santana's meat the Latina jerked back, so that Brittany landed on her thighs instead. Brittany gave her an angry snarl, before taking hold of Santana's wrists and pinning her down. Their faces were a lips breathe away and she snarled, "Don't move!"

She slammed down on Santana's constantly hard cock and let off a feral moan that matched Santana's. Brittany felt amazing as her pussy wrapped around Santana's pulsating member.

Brittany began to move up and down on Santana. She moaned out again and before she could stop herself, Santana found her hands on Brittany's waist helping her lover grind into her waist.

It was amazing. Santana's eyes rolled into the back of her as Brittany leaned down to Santana's shirt she nipped at the fabric and Santana could tell that that was her nice way of saying 'Get rid of it'.

Ripping the garment from her person, Santana watched in away as Brittany leaned down and bit the spot right over her heart. It was enough to draw blood and Santana let off a gasp of surprise as Brittany soothed the wound with her tongue and they both watched as it closed.

There was no way that Brittany could have known about imprinting. She had only been turned yesterday. Not one to lose an opportunity when it's thrown in her face, Santana leaned up to Brittany's chest and repeated the blonde's actions. A throaty moan left Brittany's lips as Santana's tongue slid over the wound. The Latina leaned back to smile at her mate but Brittany quickly pushed her down again and continued to grind down on Santana.

"Britt, baby, we should-oh god that feel amazing!" Santana screamed as Brittany stopped moving up and down and just sat there on Santana's cock, grinding back and forth on it.

Santana's hands came up to Brittany's waist about to take control of the situation, but a deep threatening snarl from Brittany made her come up short. Brittany took hold of both of Santana's wrist and brought them up over the Latina's head. She came down to Santana's neck, sucking and nipping at any exposed flesh she could reach.

Subconsciously Santana's hips had begun to buck up. Brittany didn't seem to be complaining about the movement, despite her current state. Santana could feel the slight pressure in her lower stomach. She was so close to release and from the little moans and wails Brittany was making, she was too.

Santana pumped into her once, twice, three times when Brittany's muscles clenched around Santana's cock and the Latina shot her load into the blonde. Painting her lover's insides with her hot seaman. Brittany cried out in ecstasy before collapsing on Santana.

They lay there panting for a few minutes before Brittany let off a whimper. "San?" She whispered. "Hmm?" The Latina murmured in her groggy state. "What did we just do?" Santana didn't even bother to open her eyes as she let off a sigh and began to explain to her new mate.

"Well, Britt-Britt. You just imprinted on me. That's when two wolves that love each other like we do claim each other for the world to see. Than your animal instincts took over and we had sex."

Brittany's weight and heat were gone in a flash. Santana's eyes shot open and she searched the room for her lover. She found the blonde sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were open wide in fear and Santana could se that tears weren't far off.

Getting up, Santana slowly made her way towards Brittany. She sat down next to the blonde and tried to put a reassuring hand on the taller girl's back, but Brittany jerked away from the contact.

"How can you even touch me without vomiting?" She spat through her teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Santana demanded.

"Santana, I pretty much raped you because I couldn't control the wolf in me," Brittany snarled. Santana had never seen her mate act like this.

"Baby, that's only natural. Your body still adjusting to this new form that's been put upon you and you're just going to have to learn to control those urges. Besides it's only rape if you don't like it and trust me…I liked it."

Brittany smiled a little at Santana's playful banter.

_S, don't forget there's a gathering tonight. It's time for you to show off your blushing bride in all her wolfy glory._ Quinn's voice filled both of their heads and Brittany jumped slightly at the intrusion.

_Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss it for the world._

"Is it always like that?" Brittany demanded with her brow furrowed. She was trying desperately not to let Santana see just how much the fact that they didn't seem to have a single private moment to themselves bothered her.

"Pretty much. I mean if I really wanted to I could block out everyone, but if there's an emergency than they have no way to contact me in time." Brittany immediately felt guilty for being mad at Quinn for contacting them.

"So, what's this 'gathering' about?" Brittany asked as Santana threw an arm around the dancer and pulled her against her body.

"It's where all the leaders of the different clans come together for one night and discuss any trouble or problems that have been going on. It's suppose to be about peace but…" Santana shrugged, trying to blow the whole thing off, but Brittany could feel how tense her mate got.

"Are you going to tell them about what Jacob said?" She whispered, knowing that this was the reason that Santana was so stiff. "I will. It doesn't mean they'll listen. The leaders of all of the clans- myself included- can be very stupid at times and not listen to the voice of reason." Brittany snuggled in closer to Latina.

Santana suddenly sat up a little taller. "I almost forgot. Britt, when we go to the gathering there are a few things you have to remember. First, don't say anything about Rachel and Quinn being mates. Second, anyone else that you know of that is mated with someone who's outside of his or her clans don't say anything about it. It's illegal for members of two different clans to be together."

"What about you and I, San? We weren't part of the same clan."

"You weren't really part of any clan, Britt-Britt, and when I turned you, you became part of my clan. But even before I turned you, you were my mate and therefore part of my pack."

The blonde nodded in understanding.

"Third, I am Alpha and you are my Prima but that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. Stay by me at all times, since this is your first time at a gathering."

Brittany wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulder and kissed her neck. "I'll stay as close as you want me," she whispered. Santana chuckled deeply. "If I had you as close as I wanted you, we would never leave the house," she whispered.

They both laughed and fell back into a comfortable silence.

"Baby, are you ready to go yet? We don't want to be late for the gathering!" Santana called out as she put her hair up into a ponytail. It was the best ponytail in the world, if she didn't say so herself.

Brittany came sprinting out of the bathroom and towards Santana with two skirts in her hand. "Which one, Sanny? I want to impress everyone, but I don't want to look too slutty." A snarl immediately left Santana at the thought of anyone looking at Brittany in that way.

"Baby, just wear some jeans and a T-shirt. That's what I always do," Santana managed through clenched teeth. A smile stretched across Brittany's face as she saw the state of Santana's jaw.

"Don't worry, Sanny. I won't let anyone touch me. Remember, I'm yours now and you're mine," she whispered, giving Santana's cheek a kiss, before going back to the closet and grabbing a pair of jean shorts. Santana couldn't say that she hated Brittany's choice, but she didn't exactly like it either.

When they were both dressed and ready Santana led them outside and waited until Brittany had safely shifted before changing herself and than they both took off towards the gathering area.

Sometime during their run, Quinn and Puck both flanked them.

No one spoke, they just ran.

They made their way through the cave and Brittany stopped. Her jaw had gone slack, as she looked around at all the creatures surrounding them. The other three chuckled at her reaction.

Santana came up beside her and smiled at her mate's reaction.

_Yeah, it's a lot to take in on your first time out._

She nudged Brittany's shoulder affectionately as they walked deeper into the large space. A head of black hair and slanted eyes came racing towards them followed closely by another head of longer black hair.

_Mike? Tina?_ Brittany barked in surprise. The two Asians simply smiled down at the confused wolf.

"It's about time you two got here. Jesse's making trouble again. He and Finn are about to fight over who should have Rachel's hand," Mike said in a calm voice that he always seemed to carry.

Santana felt Quinn tense and her fur bristle. She took a step forward but a sharp snarl from Santana stopped her again.

_I'll take care of this._ She snarled at Quinn, before nodding to the two Asians and walking past them. Her little group followed as well and a few other people from different clans began to follow behind them, curious to know what had pissed the black wolf off.

They came to a small circle that everyone had formed. Jesses and Finn both stood on each side of it. They were glaring at each other and the air crackled with the energy of unreleased magic.

With a sigh Santana shifted and Puck followed suit. Quinn stayed by Brittany already knowing what the consequences of disobeying Santana would be. Taking hold of the back of Jesse's shirt Santana threw him to the ground while Puck did the same to Finn. They dragged both of the flailing men over to the center of the circle and glared down at them.

"Now, why can't you two fellows get along?" Santana growled in a taunting voice.

"Jesse's trying to take what's rightfully mine!" Finn yelled. His face was red and Puck had to tighten his hold on the gigantic man. "Since when have women ever been property here?" Santana hissed, and everyone could clearly see that she was pissed off. Finn shrank a little and Jesse was practically cowering beneath the fuming Latina.

"That's not what I meant, Santana. Of course Rachel's not property. I simply meant that I'm suppose to be wed to her," Finn stuttered out.

Jesse was shaking beneath her, but Santana didn't focus on him. She was torn between mentally keeping Quinn calm and handling the situation in front of her. "And who exactly said that you were to marry Rachel?" Santana demanded. Quinn's raging mind was really taking its toll on her and she could see that Brittany was barely holding the silver wolf back.

"Sh-Shelby did. Of course. She is the Queen after all," Finn muttered.

"No she didn't you big, blundering oaf!" Jesse snapped. "She said that you should not that you were. Besides, Rachel clearly wants to marry me!" Finn tried to grab at Jesse, but Puck calmly held him down.

Santana sighed again. "Seriously, guys? I think that you should let Rachel tell you who she wants to be with." She growled, before getting off of Jesse. Puck did the same for Finn and both men went on their way.

When she turned back, Santana saw Quinn leaning into Brittany's shoulder, as if her own feet would no longer support her.

_She strained herself too much and now she's tired._ Brittany explained with a shrug that almost made Quinn fall to the ground. Santana nodded and continued through the camp. She came to a bonfire and helped Brittany lay a barely awake Quinn on one of the logs.

"What happened to her?" Rachel's voice pierced the air. Santana sighed and watched with a satisfied smirk as Quinn sprang to life. Her tail was wagging like crazy and her tongue hung from her mouth as she looked up at the brunette with hopeful eyes. Santana rolled her eyes and took a seat. "There's nothing wrong with Quinn. We just ran in to your two suitors and she kind of snapped."

Quinn's tail immediately stopped at the mention of Finn and Jesse, and her muzzle pulled back in a snarl. Rachael took a seat between Santana and Quinn and ran her fingers through Quinn's silver fur. Quinn immediately calmed down and practically fell asleep at the small brunette's touch.

"Why do you put up with those two morons, Rachel?" Santana demanded as Puck passed out meat to everyone except Rachel who already had a stick covered in different fruits.

She shrugged and looked down at the ground. "My mother likes them so I just thought that I'd tolerate them until I was Queen and than Quinn and I could tell everyone about our relationship." Quinn's tail was tapping again. Santana scoffed. "Do you really think that would work?" She demanded.

Quinn's tail stopped drumming. Rachel's shoulders drooped. "I don't I assumed that by than everyone else would have accepted mating outside of the clans." Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel's optimism.

"The clan leaders won't accept love until we have a war about it," she growled as she ripped into the meat. Brittany had already devoured hers down and was looking at Santana's longingly. Letting off a soft chuckle, Santana tossed the rest of her meat to the white wolf, who caught it mid air.

They sat there in silence watching as the fire crackled with Santana leaning against Brittany and Rachel running her fingers through Quinn's dense fur. Puck had gone off with David, probably to settle some gambling bet they had made with some of the other jock heads.

"Ma'am, it's time for you and Miss Pierce to give your speeches," one of Shelby's servants said. Santana nodded to him and she and Brittany got up and walked towards another tunnel.

"You can shift into your human form if you want," Santana murmured to Brittany. The white wolf shimmered for a second before Brittany was walking beside Santana with her blonde hair flowing behind her. Santana took hold of Brittany's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before they walked out to the sound of cheering people.

Brittany seemed overwhelmed as she stepped out onto the rock ledge and looked down at all of the different clan members that had swarmed beneath their ledge. They stood next to each other, Brittany looking down at all the people below, Santana and Kurt having a glaring match.

"Brothers and sisters, if it's not too much trouble I would like to go first in today's gathering," Santana called out, drawing everyone's attention to her.

It was deadly silent as everyone watched the Latina.

"As you some of you may already know. I have imprinted on my mate Brittany as well as turned her into a werewolf so that she has now joined our pack." There was loud cheering from below, most of it from Santana's clan.

Glancing over at Brittany she saw that the blonde girl's cheeks were on fire. A smile crept onto Santana's face and she kissed on of her mate's burning cheeks. That only made the people go crazy.

"I expect Brittany to be treated the same way that you would treat me. Anyone that disobeys her or threatens her in anyway will face my wrath," she snarled and the whole area went deadly silent. After a few moments Santana continued with her speech.

"As everyone here should very well know I am not one to start war nor am I blind to those who are." Kurt's face tensed and if he could have Santana would have been a bunt crisp. "It appears that all of our great leaders were informed of an impending attack and they chose to ignore it; believing that their forces alone would be adequate in stopping their attackers. I am not so naive as to believe that I am strong enough to stop an attacker that I know nothing about.

"They say that only a fool does not take the knowledge of those that know more than he does. I take this knowledge and beg that the other leaders do the same and head this warning that something is coming and I'm not going to sit by and let it take over our world. So, either you stand with me or you stand against me," she called out.

Everyone was deathly silent as they watched Santana shift into her wolf form and sit down on her haunches. Brittany was quick to do the same. They sat at their ledge and gave everyone else a small nod, letting them know that they were in fact finished with their speech.

Shelby was quick to speak before things grew out of hand.

"Thank you, Santana for that informative report. I'm sure that we will have much to discuss in the after meeting and let me just say congratulations to you and Brittany on making your love formal in the eyes of your people." Brittany glanced over at Santana and the Latina was sure that if her mate could have she would be raising an eye at Shelby's statement.

Santana pretty much zoned out on Shelby's presentation. She could care less about how the berries were growing to the south or something like that.

_Santana, that's not nice. Shelby listened to you speak._ Brittany scolded, playfully.

The Latina rolled her eyes. _That's because I gave an awesome speech that they're all too stupid to heed._

Brittany rubbed her head on Santana's shoulder affectionately.

_I know, baby. They're really stupid, but you'll convince them to at least look into what Jacob is saying. You're good at that._

Santana returned the head bump and a big wolfy grin spread across her face.

_You know it, sweetheart. But that's not the only thing I'm good at._

_Ugh. Jesus, Santana, is sex all you ever think about?_ Quinn butted in.

Brittany let off an aggravated sigh._ Are you always in your wolf form or do you just like to piss me and my mate off?_ Santana snarled back.

Quinn huffed mentally but went silent. Santana turned to Brittany her wolfy grin back in place, but by that time it was Mercedes turn to speak and Santana found herself being drawn toward the witches words.

"The witches productivity levels have increased greatly. We have a supplement for the vampires hunger. It is like fake blood. See one of our potion makers if you wish to partake in the human or animal blood free life style." Santana was just about to tune out when Mercedes voice grew grave.

"There is another matter at hand that we must discuss. One that the Elf Queen has yet to discuss even though it pertains to her people."

The area was just as quite as when Santana had spoken. Shelby was glaring at Mercedes but the witch woman calmly ignored her.

"It appears that one of her members has disappeared and no one has heard from him. As everyone here should know that if a member of a clan decides that they no longer wish to partake in our lifestyle they must not only inform their clan leader but also all the other clan leaders, before they are allowed to leave. Now, I have not received any such notification, have any of you?" She asked Santana and Kurt. Both of them shook their heads.

Santana felt her blood run cold.

_Why is she doing this now?_

_What are you talking about, Sanny? Why she doing what?_ Brittany asked, leaning in a little closer to the Latina. She could feel Santana was scared and that only worried the white wolf further.

_Sam! She's taking about Sam! He's her mate and someone's taken him! Why is she talking about this now? She's going to ruin the plan!_ Santana snarled and slammed her paw against the rock ledge.

Kurt and Shelby risked a glance back at the fuming black wolf, but didn't comment. Mercedes seemed to be caught up in her speech, but Santana knew that she could see that the Latina was pissed off. Santana was fighting every fiber of her being not to just jump across the space separating her from the witch and taking her out, before she said something that got them all killed, but Shelby's voice froze her to the spot.

"Why does one of my members concern you, Mercedes? It's not as if one of my clan would go on a crazy blood drinking raid." Kurt snarled, but didn't comment.

Santana could see what Mercedes was going to say before the proud woman had opened her mouth. She shook her head furiously, begging her to stop, but Mercedes simply squared her shoulders and said, "Because he is my mate and I would like to know where he is."

There was an audible gasp from everyone and than total chaos broke out. Elves began to fire their arrows at the witches and battle of the magics broke out. Elves and witches alike began casting spells at each other.

Brittany cowered into Santana and the Latina found herself standing as close to the white wolf as possible, looking for a way out of this situation. Across from them Mercedes and Shelby were arguing and energy crackled at their fingertips. Kurt seemed to be the only one at peace with the whole situation. He leaned back against his ledge with a bored expression on his face.

Turning Santana raced back the way they came. She could feel Brittany pressed close to her side.

_Puck! Help our people get out of here! Quinn, get Rachel and come on!_ She snarled as she shoved fighting members out of the way with her broad shoulders. In a matter of seconds Quinn was by their side with Rachel on her back. They pushed and shoved their way through the crowd, when Santana saw several pairs of hands reaching out to grab Rachel.

She sprang into action. Jumping over Quinn she snapped at any pair of hands that came too close to the Elf Princess. Quinn continued to run, helping Santana out, by biting at people's heels.

_San, look out!_ Brittany screamed.

Santana turned. Too late! The arrow buried itself deep in her shoulder. She fell. The world was spinning and Santana couldn't focus on anything except for Brittany's voice and her body being pushed further and further away from the downed Latina.

_Santana!_ She screamed before the world went black.

* * *

**So what do you think? Suspenseful! Do you want Santana to die? REVIEW!**


	6. The Battle

**Okay guys I know you've all been wondering how the battle between the clans and the hybrids was gonna go down so here it is. I realize I haven't done this yet but I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys helped me to keep on writing and I would like to apologize for traumatizing you with that last question. So here's the new chapter and I hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

It took David, Quinn and Puck to hold Brittany down as the blonde girl tried desperately to escape the house and get back to the gathering area. When she had seen Santana go down, Brittany had gone crazy. Attacking everyone that stood in her way. Somehow David, Quinn, and Puck managed to get the girl back to Quinn's house and inside where they now held her down.

Wade and Rachel stared at the scene before them with wide eyes.

"Let go of me, you assholes! We have to rescue Santana!" She snarled making another attempt to break free. The three restraining her only increased their pressure. Quinn tried to pass on an air of calm into the raging girl's mind, but Brittany was blocking out everyone else and mentally screaming Santana's name.

"Brittany, we can't go back there. Everyone in this room has mated with someone that isn't part of their own clan. Even David and Wade," Puck snarled from where he lay on the girl's legs, stopping her from kicking them all off. "If we go back there than I'm sure they'll kill us. If Santana made it, she knows what to do. We've prepared for this Brittany, but you running in there like a maniac and killing anyone that doesn't tell you where she is. We have to keep calm and figure this out, Brittany," he growled.

The blonde beneath them realized the truth in his words and stopped squirming. They slowly got off of her and saw that their Prima was in a fit of tears. Quinn stooped down and pulled the taller blonde into her arms.

"It'll be okay, B. Santana's a strong girl. She's probably making her way to you right now," she whispered. Brittany clung to Quinn's shirt letting off pathetic sobs. "She's not dead," she whispered again and again. David and Wade were off in a corner muttering something while Puck was on the couch with his head in his hands and for once Rachel was silent. Not knowing what to say.

They were all in a state of shock. Quinn kept sending out small messages to her Alpha begging her to not be dead and to come back to them. They needed her. They needed Santana to lead them. Without her they all seemed to be lost.

All of them sat there until the sun came up. That's when the battle cries began.

Santana awoke in a pool of blood. Her thoughts immediately shot to Brittany.

What happened? Where was she? Why did her arm hurt so badly?

Gradually, Santana got up from the ground and found that the blood was her own, pooling out from her arm. An arrow stuck out of it and her skin had healed around it.

Gritting her teeth, Santana quickly yanked the offending item from her skin. It came out easily and her skin slowly began to heal around it, but just as the wound was about to close, it turned a deep shade of purple and went back to being open.

Snarling, Santana put the arrow closer to her face to examine it and found that the entire thing was coated in dark magic. Magic that the elves would never use, even though it was in fact an elfish arrow. This was the work of something greater than anything Santana could fight alone.

She couldn't worry about any of that right now though. She needed to find Brittany. She needed to keep her mate safe. It had been stupid that Santana had gone down for something as small as an arrow. She was the alpha wolf. She could take on anything.

Shifting back into her wolf form, Santana took off for Quinn's house. That's their designated meeting place when a riot broke out. Her whole pack was supposed to meet there. She ran nonstop. She blocked out everyone. She didn't want to know who had made and who was morning others loss. She only wanted to focus on finding Brittany.

As Santana drew closer to Quinn's house she heard the loud battle cries and felt the energy crackling through the air.

_Oh, dear God! No!_

She pumped her legs faster. She stood at the top of the hill overlooking Quinn's house. What she saw was enough to chill her to the bone.

Members of every pack were fighting down below. Werewolves and vampires locked in arms. Witches and Elves were shooting off spells left and right along with arrows and potion bombs exploded everywhere. Getting onto her belly, Santana began to crawl through the dirt and towards Quinn's house.

Creatures were being struck down left and right. Santana had to get to the roof. She had to knock some sense into these idiots, before it was too late.

She got up and began to dodge and weave through the crowd, making her way towards the house. There was no way that she was going to find Brittany in all of this mess. If she could get all the fighting to stop than she could find her mate and get everyone to listen to the voice of reason.

Racing to the side of the house, she dug her claws into the wood and began to climb. A shot of purple light that must have been a spell from a witch whipped past Santana and burned a hole in Quinn's house.

She couldn't focus on that though. She had to keep climbing. Using all of her upper body strength Santana could feel the muscles in her shoulder bulge and relax as she continued to ascend. She saw the chimney top drawing closer and closer. Just as she reached it, a burst of energy shot the chimney making it crumble to pieces.

Using her back legs Santana managed to hoist herself up onto the roof, avoiding most of the ruble that fell below. She surveyed the ground below and saw a flash of silver through the mass of chaos. Than a coat of fur that stood out even more than the silver.

Brittany's blinding white frame was sprinting through the fighting masses and following Quinn, who seemed intent upon killing both Finn and Jesse. Brittany was a just a few steps behind the silver wolf. A few steps too many. A flash of blue light and the majestic white wolf fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

_NO! _Santana voice boomed. All of the werewolves fell to the ground covering their ears and even the other members of the clans stopped and looked up at the snarling black wolf.

Leaping down from the roof Santana raced over to Brittany. Her eyes were closed and her chest was barely rising and falling. Santana leaned down and nudged her white head with her snout.

_Britt? Brittany? Please, baby. Please, wake up. For me._ She whimpered. Brittany stirred slightly and than her sparkling blue eyes shot open.

_San?_ She asked, her mental voice barely a whisper. Santana let off a long howl.

_Yes, baby, I'm here. I'm right here._

The next thing Santana knew she was under Brittany as the white wolf covered her face in wolfy kisses.

_I thought I'd never see you again. Don't you ever scare me like that again! We all thought you were dead! I'm so happy, San!_ Brittany said as she continued to kiss Santana who let off a bark like laugh.

_I know, babe. I know. But I have to take care of these idiots and than we're going to go back home and crease the sheets. Fuck the bet._

Getting up Santana began to pace around the surrounding people. Halfway around her circle, she shifted so she was in her human form.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She demanded as she paced. Everyone visibly cringed at her loud voice. "You are going to fight each other over a matter like love? I know for a fact that pretty much everyone in this clearing right now is mated with someone outside of his or her clan. Even our great and wonderful leaders. Every single one of us is in love with someone that doesn't belong to our own clan. So, why in the loving hell are all of you fighting each other when you yourselves are in love with someone who you shouldn't be. You're all hypocrites and I'm fucking sick and tired of this bullshit!" She snarled.

"Why is she talking again?" Jesse's voice snarled through the crowd. "Just because you're in love with a human doesn't mean that you can go around and say that everyone else is doing the wrong thing and bringing disgrace onto their clans."

Santana cocked an eyebrow at his statement.

_Tell them._ Puck said coming up beside her.

Are you sure, Noah?

_They have a right to know._ Quinn said with a nod of her big silver head.

"Really, Jesse? Do you really believe that your Queen is that perfect? Did you know that your Queen and Princess are in love with two members of my pack? That's why Rachel doesn't want to be with you. You disgusting slime ball."

That did it. Jesse charged. Racing towards her with his elfish spear raised and at the ready. Santana easily sidestepped his first attempt to strike her and with a clean right hook to the jaw the elfish man lay on the ground with a broken spear and jaw. Santana stood over him, fuming.

"Idiots like you are the reason why we can't move forward with our lives. You assume that anything that isn't normal is bad. News flash, smart one; being able to do spells and living in the woods isn't normal! We're all freaks and we need to come together, because there are people out there that hate people like you and they think that anyone that's part of a clan is just like you. They want to kill us and we're just making their job a hell of a lot easier!"

Quinn and Puck both growled to emphasize the point. A few people in the clearing looked guilty while others looked angry.

Letting off a sigh, Santana took her foot and scrapped it across the ground, forming a line.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work. Either you're with us or you're against us. There's no more in between. If you're not with us than we will count you as part of the enemy that are on their way as we speak."

"Who is this enemy you keep talking about, Santana?" Rory asked.

The Latina sighed. "Hybrids," she whispered. There was an auditable gasp from everyone. "The offspring of the people that we cast out. They're angry at the way their parents and possibly their grandparents were treated and so they have decided to seek revenge on those who have a system of their own. Meaning us."

People began to talk amongst themselves and Santana allowed it for a few moments. "Hey. Hey!" She called out.

A deep lion like roar split the air and everyone grew silent as Brittany stepped back and allowed Santana to continue with her speech.

"If you don't choose now than we will all die." There was silence and than Rory stepped forward. He stood next to Santana and gave her a sober nod. He was followed by Holly, Lindsey, Harmony, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and ever Shelby. Although she gave Quinn and Rachel a pointed glare.

Almost everyone in the clearing was now on Santana's side of the line. Kurt and a few others of his clan like Azimio and Lauren still stood with him.

"Come on, Kurt. Now's not the time to let your anger blind you. We need you too. Think of Blaine," Santana whispered, begging her friend.

"I don't give a fuck about what you have to say, Lopez," Azimio snarled, "I'd rather die than let anyone marry outside of the clan." He jumped through the air, planning on attack Santana but a pale hand came out and caught him by the shirt. "Shut your fucking mouth, Azimio!" Kurt snarled, before snapping the bigger man's neck.

Everyone stared at the scene before them in a mix of horror and inspiration.

Stepping past the dead body Kurt came up and clasped hands with Santana. "Let's rock this bitch."

They all arrived at Santana's house and everyone surrounded the werewolf leader as one of the witches tended to her wound.

Brittany had yet to leave her side and would growl at anyone that got too close to the Latina. Only Rory seemed to be able to get close enough to clean Santana's wounds. When Brittany growled at him, he simply chuckled and patted her head. After a while Brittany had allowed him to work on Santana only growling when the Latina winced in pain.

The white wolf nuzzled into Santana as the Latina spoke to Kurt, Mercedes and Shelby. She began by telling them about the way Sebastian had attacked her and the words he had said and Jacob's warning, ending with the arrow.

"It was clearly elfish, but I know that Shelby's people don't have that kind of magic. Only Mercedes' clan does and than they never use it," Santana explained. Kurt sat there tapping a finger to his chin. "There's one thing I don't get. Why would Sebastian attack you? What was his motive? He wasn't a hybrid."

"That's not true. Before you became clan leader his parents were thrown out of the clan's. His father was from my clan, while his mother was from your own. His mother begged the clan leaders of that time to keep the child. We agreed and he was allowed to stay as long as he never used his powers," Mercedes explained. "That's why he aged," Santana whispered, more so to herself than to anyone else. Mercedes nodded. "Yes. No one was supposed to notice. He was never allowed at the meetings until he was at least in his early twenties."

They all sat in silence, Brittany still nuzzling into Santana as the Latina absently stoked her mates white fur.

"All done, Santana," Rory said, giving her a huge smile. "Make sure that you keep the bandage on for a couple of days, because your powers won't help it heal." She nodded to him absently.

He nodded before walking over to one of the smaller groups with Harmony, Lindsey, Puck, Artie Sugar and Blaine.

_San, what do these hybrids want from us?_ Brittany asked in a whimper.

I don't know, Britt-Britt. My guess is that they hate the fact that we kicked them out and they want revenge. That's usually what it boils down to.

"How do you suppose we defeat these hybrids?" Shelby demanded. Santana could see her glaring at where Quinn and Rachel both sat cuddled up to each other. "From what you assume it appears that they outmatch us at every turn."

Santana shook her head with a slight smile on her face. "Only if we don't work together. Alone we are weak but together we can watch each other's backs. Defend what weakens another. It is the only way that we can survive. If we come together than we can outmatch anything that they throw at us." Kurt and Mercedes were both nodding to her words.

"I think that you should lead us, Santana," Mercedes whispered. Shelby and Kurt nodded. "You are clearly the only one that knows what she doing and the people seem to listen to you. I think it's only fair that you take over the duties as leader," Shelby said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Now I see where Rachel gets it from." The other's laughed while Shelby blushed deeply. "Why do you find amusement when there is such a serious matter surrounding us?" Santana shrugged. "Come on, Shelby. You got to enjoy the little things in life." She gave the elf Queen a beaming smile. After a few seconds, the older woman joined in on their merriment.

They all sat there laughing until their sides hurt.

"It's nice to see how much our leaders actually care about our safety," Jesse snarled. Apparently someone had fixed his jaw. It was too soon for Santana's liking. She opened her mouth to shoot out a smart remark when Holly and Will walked by hand in hand. "You should really pull that stick out of your ass, Jesse. It's getting in the way of everyone else's good time." Everyone howled with laughter while Jesse stormed away, red faced and muttering.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Santana leaned a little bit more into Brittany who put her head in the Latina's lap.

"So, what's the battle plan, General?" Kurt asked as they all leaned back on Santana's extra large couch. "Well, it appears that they take prisoners. Hint why Sam is missing. Sorry, Cedes. I figure there's going to be a battle no matter what we do. We can't avoid them so we're going to have to fight them. We're going to have to get them back. In order to do that, someone's going to have to get into their camp. There'll be guards posted everywhere and it's going to be near impossible for us to get in there. So, I figure the fewer the better. We get a small group to go in and a larger group to stand outside ready to jump into action if anything goes wrong. In order for this plan to work, we're going to need a member from every clan."

_I volunteer._

Santana froze.

"No," she said simply.

The others looked at the couple confused, but from the stern look Santana was giving no one in particular, they knew better than to butt in.

_San, I'll be fine. I'm a werewolf now. You can't keep me out of this._

_Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean you're indestructible. Brittany. I don't want you anywhere near this fight._ Santana snarled back.

Brittany let off an annoyed huff. _No matter what you say, Santana, you're not going to keep me out of this. These hybrids not only threaten our people, but you as well. I'm not just going to sit by and let them destroy everything we stand for. I'm going to fight!_

**_NO YOU ARE NOT BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE! _**Santana snarled, making everyone in the room visibly jump as Santana stood glaring at her cowering mate. Everyone in her pack whimpered as her mental voice rang through all of their heads._ You are going to stay in this house where no one can hurt you! You are going to do as I say, because I am your alpha and you do not outrank me! You are not going to fight in this battle! I will not loose you!_

Santana stood there heaving as she glared down at the cowering white wolf. She immediately hated herself. She had used her alpha voice on Brittany, making it impossible for her to disobey her. She felt her inside twisted as she looked down at the trembling white frame that was her soon to be wife.

How could she do this to Brittany? How could she reduce her mate to this? She had to. It was the only way to keep her safe. If that's what it took than so be it.

Kurt could see the conflicted expression on Santana faces and quickly cleared his throat to draw her attention back to the matter at hand, while Quinn snuck over and managed to carry the shaking wolf to their bedroom. As Brittany left the room Santana's position visibly relaxed. Her shoulders slumped and her face grew tired.

"I think we should send Mike and Tina. They'll watch each other's backs and that's exactly what we need right now," Kurt said, trying to smooth over the awkward moment that had just passed before them.

Mercedes nodded. "Sugar and Harmony as well," she added. Shelby's brow furrowed. "Why those two? I mean isn't Sugar a bit ditzy. No offense to you Santana." The Latina didn't even acknowledge her words. Mercedes gave the Elf Queen a devilish smile. "Haven't you seen the way those two act around each other? They're definitely mates." They all glanced over to where the two girls were sitting. Sugar was curled up in Harmony's lap, nuzzling the taller girl's neck.

"So, that's two witches, werewolf, and a vampire," Kurt said counting them off on his fingers.

"I think we should send Will and H-"

"No. I'll go," Santana said, her voice void of any emotions. Everyone turned to look at her. "Do you really think that would be wise, Santana?" Shelby asked cautiously. "I think your assistance would best be placed on the battlefield. You could lead our forces to victory." Santana was already shaking her head before Shelby had finished her sentence. "Puck and Quinn are my standing generals. They are the ones that will lead our forces into battle. I have to go rescue Sam and whoever else they've kidnapped."

Kurt leaned forward and placed a hand to the Latina's shoulder. "Look, Santana, I'm all about for the heat of the moment, but actually think about what you're saying. What about Brittany? What if you don't make it out of there? What if you get caught? Who's going to take care of her? You two haven't even gotten married yet."

Santana sighed but shook her head again. "I have to do this, Kurt. If anyone is going to get rid of those hybrids, it's going to be me. I have to." The pale man leaned back with a nod.

"Okay than. So, Santana and Sugar are going with Harmony, Holly, Mike and Tina," he said, "We still need one more vampire and an elf."

A wicked smile spread across Santana's face. It was the first emotion she had shown since her falling out with Brittany and no one in the circle seemed to like it. "Let's send Jesse," she said triumphantly. Smiles broke out all around the circle. "Do you think you can handle him, Santana?" Shelby asked with her own mischievous smile. "Oh, I can handle St. James. The real question is if he has the balls to stay and fight or if he'll run like a little girl at the first sign of danger."

They all howled with laughter as said man walked past just as she said these words. "Okay, that still doesn't solve our vampire problem," Kurt said. They all nodded. "Are there any vampires in your clan that you would trust with your life, Kurt?" Santana asked seriously.

The pale man shook his head. "No. Sebastian was the only one but he turned out to be a traitor so we see how well my judgment is." Santana rubbed her jaw in concentration.

"What about that man that was standing guard that day I came to warn you about the corruption in your clan?" She asked. "Which one? Matt or Rick?" He asked. "The one that came and told you that we had come to see you. Matt I think." Kurt nodded at the memory. "Yes, he's an honorable man. Send him." They all nodded in agreement.

Santana stood. "Good, now that that's settled I must confer with Puck and Quinn to go over battle strategies." They all nodded, dismissing her.

It wasn't hard to find Puck. He sat laid out on the couch talking to David while his eyeballs stayed glued to Shelby. As Santana approached he turned his attention to her immediately.

"Where's Quinn?" She demanded.

"Still in there with Brittany. You hurt her pretty bad Santana. She's not use to the Alpha's command. You got to ease the new ones into it."

A snarl split the air and Puck and David visibly cowered. "Don't tell me what I need to do. I know what I did. Now, get your head in the game and quit oggoling Shelby. We have to go over battle plans." He nodded furiously while David snuck away silently.

Two hours later everyone from all the clans laid out either in or around Santana's house. It was deadly silent and the Latina sat in one of the guest rooms with her head in her hands. She hadn't bothered to go check on Brittany. From the glare that Quinn had given her when she left the master bedroom, Santana assumed that Brittany had no wish to see her.

It was only an hour before the sun would rise and she paced the room. Scenes from battles passed flashed through her mind as she walked. All of her parent's friends and even some of her own had died in those battles. People like David a family friend for some time. He had died protecting her from a crazed vampire.

Sitting back down on the bed she felt the cold space beside her and not for the first time that night she wished that Brittany were sleeping beside her.

Deciding that she had faked sleep long enough Santana went downstairs to the kitchen where someone was already cooking. Peeking around the doorway she saw a head of long blonde hair at the stove cooking eggs. She tried to back away slowly but Brittany's voice froze her in place.

"You might as well come out I already know you're there." Suppressing a groan Santana walked towards the kitchen table and looked over at her mate's cooking frame. "How did you know I was there?" Santana asked as she looked over the paper just in case Brittany turned around and tried to make eye contact with her. "I'm a werewolf now, San. It comes with the territory. You always knew when I tried to sneak up on you."

Santana winced inwardly as the memories of last night came back fresh in her mind.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Brittany asked, her voice sounding almost pleasant, but Santana could hear the strain in it. "Whatever you're cooking is fine, dear."

Brittany grabbed a plate and piled it high with eggs, bacon and toast before bringing it over to the Latina along with her usual cup of coffee. She didn't give Santana her usual kiss on the cheek but instead walked back to the stove silently and prepared her own breakfast.

With a sigh Santana began to eat the food before her. Not really tasting it. A bad taste already occupied her mouth.

The sound of someone throwing up made her look around to find Brittany bent over the sink and throwing her guts up. Rushing forward she quickly held back her lover's blonde locks, rubbing her back comfortingly.

When Brittany had emptied her stomach she rinsed her mouth out in the sink. "You okay?" Santana whispered. She shrugged. "I don't know. I feel okay now. That's never happed before."

"It's called morning sickness," Quinn's voice butted in, "You're pregnant, B." Said blonde's eyes widened at the shorter girl's words, while Santana froze. "Pregnant?" She whispered. "Pregnant?" The Latina echoed still frozen in her spot next to the sink. Quinn nodded to the both of them.

Brittany's arms wrapped around Santana's neck and she stuck between a mixture of laughing and crying. "You hear that, Sanny, we're going to have a baby." Santana was still frozen in shock.

"But how could you be pregnant? We never had se-" The words died in her throat as she thought back to two days ago. "The dance studio," she whispered and Brittany nodded into her shoulder. Quinn was looking at them in wonder until comprehension dawn on her face. She looked at Santana and saw the Latina had the same look on her face as Finn when Quinn had lied to him and told the idiot that Beth was his.

"You okay there, boss?" She called from the doorway. Santana's eyes didn't leave the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a minute." Working her way out of Brittany's arms she went upstairs to the bathroom closing the door to the sound of Brittany sobbing out, "She hates our baby!"

She sat down on the lid of the toilet and out her hands in her face.

How could this be happening right now? How could she have been so careless? They had no idea how long it was going to take for them to defeat the hybrids. In the past wars had take weeks even months. How was she going to keep Brittany safe for months on end while trying to defeat the hybrids? Having to get whatever her mate craved. Running back and forth from the store was something the Latina anticipated but not while trying to stop a horde of pissed off half vampire half whatever's from killing half of her people.

She couldn't do both and the stress of their situation was slowly leaking into her brain.

With a sigh Santana got up splashed her face with a lot of cold water before opening the door and walking back downstairs to find Quinn sitting at the kitchen table with a sniffling Brittany.

Just as Santana was going to reach them she felt a hand grab her and pull her into another room. Looking down at the person before her she stopped whatever argument she was about to make when she saw a rather pissed off looking Rachel before her.

"What do you want, Hobbit? Don't you see my mate is in distress?" Santana snapped, her patience worn to thin for the day. Rachel rolled her eyes at the Latina's usual snarky remark and crossed her arms over her chest giving the Latina another of her death glares.

"Your mate's in distress because you keep putting her in that state. Why don't you talk to her about what's bothering you instead of keeping it locked up?" She demanded. Santana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Rachel's expression visibly softened as she saw just how much stress the Latina was under. Fighting back tears Santana looked anywhere but at the shorter girl before her.

"I wish I could…I really do, but she wouldn't understand most of what I'm talking about."

"I bet if you gave her chance than you would see that she knows more than you give her credit for," Rachel said, putting a reassuring hand on the Latina's arm.

"That's what scares me most. What if she knows more than I think and she realizes that I'm not good enough for her? Look, Rachel, I want to have kids. I really do. But not at this present moment. There is too much going on for me to raise a family. I wouldn't want my child raised in conditions like this anyway."

A chuckle filled the air and Santana glared down at the laughing girl. "Well, you've got a good nine months right. And knowing you, you won't be away from Brittany for more than two days at most."

Santana let off a pain filled moan as she fell to the floor. "What's wrong, S?" The Latina looked at the elf girl through her fingers. "Werewolf babies mature quicker than normal children. We just had sex two days ago and now she's already having morning sickness. I figure it'll take about two weeks for her to start showing and the baby will be her in about three or four months."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Oh, dear god," she whispered.

"And we have no idea what kind of force we're going up against. Since you're from royal blood you've never seen a battlefield. We could very well be out there for months on end. Even if I do manage to get Sam and the others from the hybrids camp we still have to fight off the ones that will attack us and than the ones that will have been left behind at camp," Santana continued.

Rachel slid down next to Santana. "Well, fuck me than."

The Latina was surprised by the shorter girl's vulgar language. She let off a deep humorless chuckle. "Fuck me's right," she growled.

They sat there leaning into each other for the better part of half an hour when the door burst open and there stood a seething Quinn. She opened her mouth to yell at them when she saw the state that her mate and Alpha were in.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. Santana looked over at Rachel to explain. She quickly told Quinn of their situation and She leaned past her mate and took the Latina by the arm. Pulling Santana to her feet. "The only thing for you to do is to get this bullshit over with!" She snarled, as she dragged the girl from the room. "Don't just sit around and mope. Talk to her and than get your sorry ass out there and kick some hybrid ass."

She practically threw Santana into the kitchen where Brittany still sat clutching a tissue and sniffling into it softly. It broke Santana's heart and she moved into the room slowly.

Brittany's eyes shot up and found the Latina gluing her to the spot.

"Hey," Santana whispered.

"Hi," Brittany sniffled.

Santana moved across the room and towards her mate. She got down on one knee so that she was looking up at her mate.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Brittany cupped Santana's face with one hand. "It's not your fault. I'm probably just being hormonal." The Latina shook her head at the excuse her mate was already making for her. "No you're not. I'm not handling this situation well," she growled in frustration. She was mad at herself for making Brittany cry.

Brittany didn't know how to respond to this so she remained silent as the Latina continued.

"I shouldn't be worrying about myself. I should be asking how are you handling this whole situation. You're the one that got turned into a werewolf and is now carrying my spawn like child."

A flash of anger through Brittany's blue eyes made Santana stop.

"If it's your spawn than it's my spawn as well. You weren't the one who topped me. If anything it's my fault that we're having this baby. I know we should have waited and if I had better control of my wolf side than we could have avoided this whole situation and we could be in peace. I'm sorry, Sanny."

Leaning forward Santana kissed Brittany lightly. Brittany's hand on her jaw added a little pressure deepening the kiss.

"I told you they'd make up," Quinn's loud whisper reached them. Santana bit back the growl of annoyance that reached her lips. "You really are a pain in my ass, Fabray," she muttered against Brittany's lips. A light chuckle escaped Brittany, brushing against Santana's own lips.

Quinn and Rachel slowly walked into the kitchen looking like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Hey, Santana, Brittany," Rachel whispered with her hands behind her back and her head down in shame. Santana had to fight back the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her.

Brittany stood before both girls with her arms crossed over her chest. "You both know that it's impolite to eavesdrop," she growled playfully. Both girls nodded. "What do you say we do to them, Sanny?" Brittany asked. The Latina put her index finger to her chin, deep in thought.

"Well, I suppose not letting them see each other for a week would be cruel and unusual punishment," she mused, chuckling when she noticed both girls stiffen.

Santana turned back to Brittany. "What do you suppose we do with them?" The blonde shrugged. "Maybe we should make them run patrols till they dropped." Quinn couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her face.

Clearly Brittany had yet to learn that patrols for a werewolf were nothing and that would just give her and Rachel some more time to be alone.

Santana shook her head. "No. No. That won't work. How would we even punish them? God, we're already off to a bad start." They all laughed at her comment before both Rachel and Quinn pulled the two girls in for a group hug. All of them let off a content sigh.

"You guys act like we're never going to see each other again," Santana remarked as they pulled back and Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist.

They all turned to the Latina. "You never know, Santana. They say to live your days like they're your last." Santana chuckled. "If I did that than Britt and I would never leave the bedroom." Again everyone laughed at Santana's vulgar remark.

"Come on, Q, we should go out there and start looking for these hybrids," Santana said. Brittany and Rachel both stiffened and the blonde quickly stepped back to the stove.

Grabbing her toast Santana piled the eggs and bacon onto one piece before closing the whole thing up and making a sandwich. They walked out the door and began to walk towards the woods. Santana finished her sandwich in two bites before they both morphed and took off.

_Joe, Will, I want you two to patrol from the east over. Get two of Kurt's members and two of Shelby's to help with the patrol. Artie I want you to round everyone who's in the search party._ They all agreed and Santana and Quinn took a seat, waiting for the others to arrive.

Quinn turned to Santana._ I meant to speak to you Santana. About what you did to Brittany. You used the Aloha command on your Prima and it almost destroyed her. I had to explain to her that you only did it out of love. She thought that you hated her and it almost killed her. I could actually feel our Prima dying before me._

Santana stiffened and her eyes remained locked on the horizon.

_I know what I did, Q. I know what I had to do as well. I hurt her and it hurt me as well, but I only hurt her so that she could live. She's carrying my child and even before I knew that I couldn't let her go into battle. What if she died, Quinn?_ Santana howled.

_What if you died? Not only will Brittany loose you but I'll loose you too. The whole pack will loose you. We can't function without you, Santana. You can't smoother Brittany like this. I'm not stopping Rachel from fighting. Maybe it's because she wouldn't listen to me anyways and I can't make her stay, but still I won't stop her from fighting if that's what she truly wants_. Quinn said.

Santana looked over at the silver wolf.

_If I loose her now…now that I know she's carrying my child I would never be able to live with myself. I'm sorry, Q, I know you're right, but this time I can't take your advice. I will not allow Brittany to fight in this war._

One by one the members of the search party quickly assembled. Santana didn't even bother to explain she simply let off a huff and began to walk deeper into the woods. Sugar and Quinn shared a glance but didn't comment only followed the black wolf.

Sugar took up her place beside Santana with Holly and a grumbling Jesse in the middle, Mike and Tina coming in behind them and Matt and Harmony bringing up the rear.

_Sug, why don't you go back there with Harmony? I know you fancy her. _Santana joked, giving the brown wolf a playful nudge. If she could have Sugar would be beat red.

_I think I should stay by you. You are my Alpha after all. Besides she seems to be enjoying Matt's company._ She snarled the last part and threw a glare over her shoulder to where Matt and Harmony were laughing at some stupid joke Matt had made.

Santana nudged the smaller girl.

_If it were me I'd snap at his heels till he backed off my woman._

_We all aren't Alpha's with Brittany as our mate._ Sugar defended as they continued on through the woods.

_I still think that you should go back there and take your woman away from all of these ruffians._ The Latina continued.

A gleam appeared in Sugar's eyes and she nodded to Santana, before dropping back to walk beside Harmony. She shifted back into her human form and when Harmony wasn't looking gave Matt an evil snarl.

Santana chuckled darkly as Holly came up beside her and Matt went to stand beside Jesse.

Holly looked slightly ticked off which could only mean that Jesse was being a major ass today. It took a lot to piss mellow Holly Holiday off. She came up beside Santana and took note of the Latina's tense shoulders.

"I heard that you took over Will's position for this search," she commented offhandedly. Santana knew that she had a point to make with this conversation. Holly always did. Santana shifted into her human form so that she and Holly could speak freely.

"Would you prefer that I put his life in danger on a mission like this?" She demanded without taking her eyes away from the surrounding woods, looking for any sign that would lead them to the hybrids trail.

"No, I'm glad that you took his place. No offense but better you than him."

Santana chuckled darkly. "None taken. I would say the same thing if they tried to volunteer Brittany."

"I heard that she volunteered herself and that you snapped and went all Alpha on her," Holly said with her same carefree voice. "Jesus, does everyone know about that?" Santana demanded. Holly chuckled at the fiery Latina's temper.

"No only those who are mated to a werewolf." Santana huffed and they walked in silence for a while.

When they were about an hour into the woods Holly asked the question that had been burning on everyone's mind. "How exactly are we going to find these hybrids?"

Santana was quick to explain. "When they shot me with that arrow there was a certain scent to it that didn't match anything I had ever smelled before. It was a mix of all our scents put together."

"So, what we're just suppose to blindly follow your nose into these woods?" Jesse snarled from the back. Everyone gave him an evil glare.

"I would lower my voice if I were you, St. James. We're close. The smell's getting stronger," Santana growled, before shifting into her wolf form. Sugar was quick to do the same. Holly pulled her bow from her back and Harmony and Mike's hands crackled with magic.

Dropping down to her belly. Santana made the other's stop while she and Holly slowly snuck forward. Sticking low to the ground they rested atop a hill high enough for them to look down upon the hybrids camp. What they saw made Santana's jaw drop.

Thousands of hybrids littered the ground all of them gearing up and falling into line. "They look like soldiers," Holly muttered. In the middle of the camp was Sam tied up to a few other people. Santana couldn't tell what clan they were from, but they all looked pretty beaten up.

"What's the plan boss?" Holly asked. Santana opened her mouth to growl out a response when the troops bellow began to move out of the camp. One line after another until the only thing left were the guards watching over Sam's still unmoving frame. They waited a few more minutes until the sound of footsteps had disappeared before they made there way back to the others.

As soon as Santana and Holly came into view a mountain of questions bombarded them.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like an army!"

"What's the plan, Santana?"

"What are we going to do?"

"How many of them are there?"

Shifting back into her human form the Latina waited until they had finished interviewing her before she spoke.

"What you just heard was their main group. It's on its way over to our troops now. Sug, send Quinn and Puck a message. Let them know that the hybrids are on their way. Now, they have Sam and a few others tied up in the center of the camp with guards pacing back and forth at every two intervals. So, that means that we're going to have to kill the guards on this side so we can get."

They all nodded in understanding. "Alright, let's go," Santana growled before shifting and racing towards the top of the hill.

Looking down at the camp below they all waited before Santana's paw tapped the ground twice before Tina and Matt sprang into action.

Racing down the hill they appeared behind the two guards pacing the front of the camp, snapping their necks. Santana waved for the others to go ahead. Holly took point while Santana brought up the rear, watching everyone's back to make sure that none of the other guards had heard their companions fall to the ground.

Once they were inside the camp Holly took them around the side, sticking to the shadows. One of the hybrids happened to be coming back to camp with a kill attached to his back. He made the mistake of noticing Holly and the elf quickly put an arrow in his chest. He hit the ground with a soft thud and they continued on their way without a second thought.

When they were far enough into the camp that Santana could clearly see the extent of the damage done. His face was swollen almost beyond recognition and she could see almost all of his ribs sticking out. Where his abs use to be was now just loose skin hanging from his body. The parts of his body that weren't bruised pale almost to the point that he was transparent.

"Oh, Sammy," Holly whispered. They continued to move though. They still had to take out the other six guards standing around the camp.

"This is stupid," Jesse snarled, "Can't you see they're suffering. Why are we wasting time? We could get them and be out of here before anyone noticed. Santana had to fight back a snarl, but it wasn't necessary. Matt turned to face Jesse, making everyone stop.

"Shut the **fuck** up, St. James!" He snarled. They all stood there in shock. Matt never spoke in front of anyone. Not even Kurt. To hear him go off on Jesse was like a nuclear bomb had exploded.

They turned to continue when a bolt of black light shot through the air and struck Matt. He fell to the ground dead. "Shit!" Holly screamed as hybrids raced towards them. Santana and Sugar stood side by side with Tina standing to Sugar's right and Holly to Santana's left. Harmony and Mike stood behind them casting protective spells over their group and doing an almost mind battle with the half witches on the other side.  
Santana roared and they charged forward. Sugar flipped through the air landing on an unsuspecting hybrids shoulder she bit into his jugular vein and leapt away before even a drop of his blood hit the ground.

Santana couldn't focus on the smaller wolf's attacks when three of the hybrids were charging towards her at that very moment. With a sly smirk Santana began to quicken her pace until she turned invisible. She expected to run circles around the hybrids but apparently she had been stuck with the half werewolf half vampire group and so they were a lot faster than she was.

One of them appeared directly in front of her and she was moving to fast to avoid him so she barreled into the man before her. It felt like she hit a brick wall and she felt her jaw dislocate.

He laughed and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. A pitiful whimper escaped Santana's lips before she could check herself. He laughed grimly before throwing her into one of the near by trees. She went through that one and at least five more before she came to a stop.

She had definitely broken some major bones. Santana didn't even bother trying to get up. She didn't have to, the same hybrid that threw her through all those trees came out of nowhere and picked her up once again by the scruff of her neck before tossing her back into the hybrids camp. She lay with her face pressed into the ground, letting off a steady stream of whimpers.

The hybrid put his foot on Santana's back and slowly began to apply pressure, when all of his weight was gone. Using all of her will power Santana looked up to find Holly standing a few feet away her bow still humming from the vibrations of a freshly released arrow. The hybrid lay off to the side, dead.

"What would you do with out us?" Holly called with her usual smile in place, before she raced off to help Harmony fend off some of the advancing hybrids. Santana could feel her bones healing and she looked around the camp. She had heavily underestimated the amount of hybrids there were left in the camp. Sugar seemed to be in the most trouble so Santana raced forward to help her. She killed two of them before something collided with her.

She turned around ready for a fight but instead found something she didn't expect. Jesse lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his chest. Across the field a hybrid stood with a triumphant smirk on his face and her bow still vibrating from the release.

Roaring in rage Santana jumped across the clearing she came down on top of the terrified girl and quickly silenced her screams by tearing her throat out.

Satisfied with her work Santana quickly jumped off the dead girl and raced back to where Jesse lay sputtering and coughing. She shifted back into her human form and kneeled down beside the wounded man.

"Come on! Hang in there, Jesse. If you were strong enough to take on that big oaf Finn than you're strong enough to survive this!" Santana yelled, pulling the man's head into her lap. He gave her a weak smile. "You called me Jesse. No one ever calls me that anymore except for Rachel," he mused, his voice extremely weak.

Ragged coughs racked his body and when his hand came away from covering his mouth it was covered in blood.

"I had a good run, Santana. Now you have to keep moving. Get the others out of here and make sure you stop those hybrids." He coughed again. "You always were the strongest of us all. That was one of the things I admired most about you." He coughed twice before his breathing stopped and his body went still.

Tears clouded Santana's vision but she did nothing to stop them from spilling out. "Santana, we have to keep moving," Mike said, putting a hand to her shoulder. "We're not leaving without them!" She snarled, looking between Jesse and Matt. The others all shared a look debating her words. "If you won't help me than I'll carry them myself, but we're not leaving them to die in this god forsaken place."

Holly nodded and Mike did a quick spell that had both Jesse and Matt's bodies suspended in the air while Santana and the others quickly went over to where Sam and the other captives sat. Breaking the chain Santana looked deep into Sam's bruised face.

"Alright there, Sammy boy?" She asked as he looked up at her as if she were some angel come and set him free. Shifting back into her human form Santana waited while Holly and Tina helped the injured people onto Santana and Sugar's backs while Tina and Holly carried Harmony and Mike.

Risking one last glance at the wreckage behind them the search party took off back into the woods and towards the sound of battle cries. That's when the full gravity of their situation crashed down on Santana and her legs nearly gave out on her. They were fighting for their lives and two of them had already died in their small group. Who knew how many others were dead.

Quickening their pace they smelled the smoke before they saw it. Than Santana was flying through the trees. No one could keep up with her. She didn't even think about the passengers on her back. Her only thought was of Brittany. She had to get back. Something was burning and she knew it wasn't the trees.

Coming to the top of the hill she looked down at a sight that tore her heart to pieces.

Bodies lay face down everywhere. Blood was running in great rivers throughout the field. Figures were still fighting below, but what really made Santana freeze was the burning house in the middle of it all. The house that she had ordered Brittany to stay in. The house that her fiancé was still trapped in. That's what Santana was focused on. That's what made her see red.

* * *

**BOOM! Another chapter done. What did you guys think? Are you liking all these cliffhangers where one of them almost dies. I'm probably gonna write maybe two more chapters for this and I'm also contemplating a sequel. Should I? Or should I just leave it alone and let the story end.**

**Oh P.S. If I do write a sequel it will be all about Santana and Brittany's kids. Possibly with Beth in there too and the baby that Rachel and Quinn might be making. **

**P.S.S. I only continue the story with reviews so if you wanna know what happens to Britt-Britt you better leave me some opinions. **


	7. Finally!

**Okay here's the second to last chapter in this story. I hope you like it. Remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

Santana glared down at the sight before her. The house Brittany was still locked in was slowly burning to the ground.

_**NO!**_ She screamed. Racing down the hill Santana raced for the house. She burst through one of the windows and came down in a room that was already ablaze. She searched the room with her mind searching for her mate with her mind. She could feel Brittany's mind somewhere nearby but it was blocked from Santana. She couldn't call out to her mate.

The smoke was beginning to fill her lungs and she coughed wildly.

Santana! Quinn screamed._ Get out of there._

_Not without Brittany!_ The Latina screamed back.

_Sanny, get out of there now! The house is about to collapse!_ Brittany's voice screamed in her mind. Santana could feel the heat from the fire around her growing intense and the sound of crashing above made her look up as one of the beams from her house came down. Diving to the side Santana just barely managed to avoid it. Coughing she came up and felt a burning sensation on her arm and left flank.

The room was starting to spin. Santana could feel her head growing light and she looked around for any form of an exit but could find none. She chuckled darkly at thought of dying by a fire when she had just taken on a horde of hybrids.

_Bye, Britt-Britt. Sorry I wasn't strong enough. Take care of our kid._ Santana said before the world went black. Her last sight was that of blinding white fur.

_Damn it, Lopez; don't leave me here to take care of your woman. Ow! I was kidding!_ Puck growled.

_Dick!_ Santana thought as she slowly began to come back to earth.

_She's fine everyone!_ Puck's voice called out through everyone's head.

Santana became aware of a warm body next to her and her fingers ran through dense fur. She sighed contently as she realized that it was Brittany beside her.

The ground beneath her felt too soft for her to be in the woods. Santana's eyes shot open and she realized that she was in Quinn's house. She looked around and found all of her friends standing around her bed. She saw the dirty smiling faces of Holly and Will, Rory and Lindsey, Sugar and Harmony, Mike and Tina, Puck and Shelby, Quinn and Rachel, David, Kurt and Blaine, Finn, and Artie.

A smile touched Santana's lips as she leaned into Brittany who gave her cheek an affectionate lick.

"What happened? Where's Teen Jesus?" Santana asked. Her eyes immediately finding the empty space. Everyone's smiles quickly disappeared. "He died, Santana. One of the hybrids caught him and drained him of his blood," Quinn said with a sad expression. Santana could feel for her. Joe had really helped her out in high school after she got into that car accident.

Santana stared at open air. "Joe's dead?" There were sober nods from everyone. "Where are Mercedes and Sam?" She demanded looking around for her other two friends.

"They're fine. Well, Mercedes is anyway. She's looking over Sam's wounds," Rachel said. Santana noted how tightly she held Quinn.

The Latina's hand came up to rub her face but stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Fighting back the wince Santana looked around the room.

"What happened?" She demanded for the second time.

All of the smiles returned. "We won. Brittany was an amazing leader. Turns out she doesn't have to listen to you, so as soon as you left with the search party she raced out of the house and started fighting along with everyone else," Puck said with a huge goofy grin, "She planned out all of our attacks. She let the hybrids think that we were all held up in the house and when they were all in the clearing we rushed them." Santana looked back at her mate and found a pair of sparkling blue eyes already looking at her.

"I'm so proud of you," Santana whispered. Brittany bumped her big head to Santana's.

_Britt, I'm so sorry that I used my alpha command on you. I shouldn't have tried to smoother you. Without you we wouldn't be here right now. I love you so much. Can you ever forgive me for commanding you like that? Santana begged._

Brittany leaned forward and licked Santana's cheek again.

_I already forgave you, Sanny. I know you only did it to protect our kid and me._

There were uncomfortable coughs around the room as Santana and Brittany had their silent conversation. Santana ignored everyone else her eyes only focusing on Brittany.

"You do realize that we're going to have to throw a party. Sounds like we need to have one of Santana's famous barbeques," Puck said with a triumphant grin. The others were nodding in agreement. Santana ignored them though. Choosing to snuggle into Brittany, using the white wolf's body as a gigantic pillow.

"I love you, Britt-Britt," she whispered before drifting back to sleep.

Santana had never been more nervous in her life. She was constantly pulling at the tight fitting white shirt that felt like it was suffocating her. There was noting to be done about the heavy dress jacket that she had on. She actually kind of liked the feel of the whole tuxedo, and she would have had a beg smile on her face if it was any other day.

"Stop messing with your suit! You're going to ruin it!" Quinn hissed. Santana shot her one of famous glares. "Shut up! You're not the one in this monkey suit!" She snarled back. Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's childish behavior. "Whatever, Lopez, just calm down and think about Brittany."

At the thought of her mate Santana began to sweat. It had nothing to do with the weather. Of course Brittany wanted an outdoor wedding. Not an indoor where Santana might get some relief from the AC.

They had to move the wedding from Santana's house to Quinn's, seeing as there were scorches burned into her grass and the fact that they were currently staying with Quinn and Rachel didn't hurt.

"You're not helping me," Santana hissed back at her Best Woman. Quinn opened her mouth to reply but the music started and everyone turned to face the front. The sight before Santana made her breathing stop and she forgot about everyone else around her.

Brittany stood in a beautiful flowing white dress. The train was stretched back so far that it took Rachel a few seconds before she was even seen carrying the back of Brittany's train. Santana couldn't even think properly. All she wanted to do was run down the aisle and grab Brittany. She took one step forward when she felt Quinn's hand taking hold of the back of her jacket. There were chuckles from everyone.

"Remember the surprise," the shorthaired blonde hissed in her ear as she pulled Santana back into place.

Brittany reached the first arch and a figure stepped out of the shadows. He came up beside Mike who Brittany had asked to give her away in place of her father. Tapping the Asian man on the shoulders both Mike and Brittany turned and looked into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Dad?" Brittany whispered with tears shinning in her eyes.

The man gave her a shy smile. "Mind if I cut in here?" He asked Mike, who quickly stepped away and went to take his place next to Tina. Brittany's father took hold of his daughter's arm and the music struck up again and they began the walk down the aisle once again.

As soon as Brittany's eyes were away from her father, Brittany's eyes found Santana. She mouthed a single word; 'you?'. The blush coating Santana's cheeks was all the answer she needed and Brittany almost sprinted up the aisle to her mate. Only the slight pressure that Brittany's father put on her arm kept her in place. The audience chuckled again as they watched the eager couple trying to get at each other.

Her father kept the pace slow but steady, while Quinn kept Santana in place with a hand holding onto the Latina's jacket. When they finally reached the alter, Brittany's dad slowly handed his daughter off to Santana and patted said Latina on the shoulder in a fatherly way that held more meaning than they could express at that time. There would definitely be a talk later. Brittany handed her bouquet off to Rachel, before taking Santana's hands into her own.

"You look amazing," Santana whispered. A soft blush settled over Brittany's cheeks as she looked up into Santana's mocha eyes. Those eyes that held so much depth. She could read those eyes like they were an open book and right now they were saying just how much she loved Brittany.

It made the blonde's heart swell and a lump formed in her throat. The priest began the ceremony but Brittany wasn't really paying attention. She was too focused on Santana. They both said their vows each thinking that the other's was better than their own.

"I do!" Santana howled, startling the blonde out of her staring.

"And do you, Brittany Susan Pierce, take Santana Marie Lopez, to have and to hold in sickness and health, through the good and the bad, for forever and always?" The priest asked. Brittany had to swallow past the lumps a few times before she managed to croak out, "I do."

When did she start crying? Santana's hand reached up and wiped away the tears.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said and Santana didn't have to be told twice. Brittany found herself being dipped and Santana's lips crashing against her own. There was cheering and wolf whistling but the newly wed couple was too focused on each other to worry about the people clearing their throats nervously.

Brittany would have been happy to stay there for the rest of her life, just kissing Santana, but the Latina pulled back with a ruthful smile plastered onto her face. Brittany tried to lean forward and snag another kiss, but the brunette turned her head at the last second so that Brittany caught her cheek instead. Brittany growled angrily and bit Santana for the second time.

Everyone was howling with laughter as they saw Santana's shocked expression. "Why do you keep biting me?" She demanded.

"So, you'll let me do this," Brittany growled before kissing Santana again. They all chuckled at the couple; before Santana pulled away and grabbed Brittany's hand led her down the aisle and towards the house. Everyone followed behind in a line with all of their friends singing Marry You by Bruno Mars. It was an unofficial tradition for them to sing the song whenever anyone of their friends got married.

They raced inside Quinn's house with Quinn, Rachel and both of their parents following them. They quickly walked into the living room. Santana's parents quickly embraced Brittany while Santana shook hands with Brittany's dad and kissed her mom on the cheek.

Brittany was staring at Santana with huge eyes that were shinning with tears. When Santana's parents finally let the blonde go she looked at Santana and her parents interacting.

"How?" She whispered as some of the tears spilled over. Santana's hands were shoved deep into her pockets and she was looking at the ground. Scared that she had upset her wife. It was Brittany's father, Matthew, who spoke. He took a step towards his daughter with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Santana came to our house and told us that you two were getting married. We- I realized that I had been too harsh on you. I shouldn't tell you whom you should love. I can see that you really love Santana and she seems to return those feelings. I shouldn't have tried to come between you two. Because of my stupidity I almost lost a daughter and from what I hear a grandchild."

Santana blushed while Brittany let her tears flow freely now. Her eyes locked with her wife. "I love you so much," she whispered, before turning to the rest of her new family. "All of you."

Quinn and Rachel who had stood off to the side while the others talked stepped forward when Brittany indicated for them to join the group hug that she had started. They were all smiles as they walked out of the house and towards the reception that was being held in Quinn's backyard.

The crowd cheered at seeing the happy couple before them. Taking their seats they allowed the caterers to serve them all the while looking deep into each other's eyes. Santana's hand never left Brittany's as they sat there eating their food. When they were done eating their friends and extended family came up to congratulate them. Santana mostly smiled to them and she had to punch Puck as he began making vulgar comments and motions.

After everyone had said their peace they had to sit through the embarrassing speeches. Puck's was by far the worst. Even worse than their parent's speeches combined. He went into great detail about what they could do and buy. Santana would have jumped across the table and tackled him if not for Brittany's reassuring hand on hers. Though Santana could see that the blonde was fighting the urge to punch the Mohawked man as well.

They cut the cake and Brittany made a big show of slamming it into Santana's face. The Latina tried to get her back but when Brittany licked some of it off of her face she said they were even. Santana took great joy in getting Brittany's garter off and slinging into Artie's face with great precision.

Everyone laughed at the look on his face as the lacey material fell into his lap. Brittany threw her bouquet and it landed in Rachel's lap, and than the dancing began. Brittany caught hold of Santana's hand and led the Latina out onto the dance floor. Santana didn't protest and allowed Brittany to take the lead. She threw one hand around the blonde's neck while her other fit perfectly into the blonde's own delicate hand.

The first dance was all theirs and Santana couldn't believe that they played Come To My Window by Melissa Etheridge. Tears sprang to Santana's eyes as she remembers Brittany asking her to sing this song with her in Glee club. Santana had hurt Brittany when she told the girl that she didn't want to make lady babies with her and that she wasn't in love with her. Santana winced involuntarily.

Seeming to since her wife's thought pattern Brittany leaned forward and caught Santana's lips in a passionate kiss. Santana immediately melted into the kiss, forgetting all about her denial to sing with Brittany and the lie she told the blonde that almost broke her heart.

Santana's hand came up and caught hold of Brittany's jaw deepening the kiss they continued to sway but they were lost in each other. Brittany let go of Santana's hand choosing instead to take hold of the Latina's wrist. That was fine with Santana she threw her arms around Brittany's neck and fell into the blonde. Getting at as much blonde as she could.

Soon they weren't even swaying. They were just making out on the dance floor. Someone clearing their throat made the girls reluctantly pull apart.

Matthew was standing before them awkwardly. He turned his attention to Santana. The girls had been so caught up in their make out session that they hadn't noticed that their song was over. Other people were already dancing.

They nodded and Santana was swept into Matthew's arms. Santana threw a glance over at Brittany and saw her own father come over and scoop the blonde up for his own dance. He threw the worrying Latina a wink. Letting off a relieved sigh Santana turned her attention back to Brittany's father and found that the older man was chuckling at the Latina's reaction. He grew serious before the Latina could question him. Santana raised an eyebrow and the man was quick to speak.

"Santana, I've been a terrible father. I should not only apologize to Brittany but also to you. I was horrible to you both and I would apologize for the way I acted. I missed so much of Brittany's life because of my stupidity but I will not miss out on my grandchildren's lives. If you'll accept my apology."

Santana gave the man a huge smile. "Of course I forgive you. I forgave you when you agreed to come to the wedding and give Brittany to me. I promise, sir that I will take care of her and our future children."

Matthew nodded. "See that you do. Oh, and, Santana, call me Dad." Her smile grew. "Okay, Dad."

Someone tapped on Matthew's shoulder and they both turned to see Brittany staring at Santana intently.

"Do you think I can have my wife back again, Dad?" The blonde asked. Matthew chuckled but released Santana. Brittany was quick to sweep Santana away from her father and into the center of the dance floor.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and she leaned her head against Brittany's chest and the blonde put her head on top of Santana's. They breathed in each other's scent and Brittany hummed contently. Something poked Santana's stomach and she immediately looked down. See nothing she went back to her precious stance when she felt it again.

Than it dawned on her.

"Britt, I just felt the baby move!" She crowed. Brittany smiled at the Latina. "Yeah they've been kicking a lot lately," the blonde replied as if it were nothing. Santana's eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean they? And why didn't you tell me that the baby was moving?" Brittany shrugged and continued to move her wife around on the dance floor. She snuggled into Santana's neck, avoiding the Latina's mocha eyes.

Santana pulled back, but was still holding Brittany in her arms. "What's wrong, Britt-Britt?" She whispered.

"I just…how is the baby growing so fast? It hasn't even been a month and I can already feel them moving."

Santana was quick to explain how werewolf babies matured. "What do you mean they?" She demanded again. Brittany pulled back and looked at Santana with a sheepish expression. "I think its twins," she whispered. Santana's jaw dropped and she stared at the barely visible bulge on Brittany stomach. "Twins? How can you be sure?" She asked. Brittany shrugged. "Mother's instinct," she said her smile turning genuine now that she had told Santana and the Latina and she wasn't freaking out.

"We're gonna have to start talking baby names," Santana said taking the lead, since Brittany seemed to be struck numb. "Really? Sanny, they're going to be so beautiful. I hope they look just like you."

Santana chuckled. "No, babe, I want them to look just like you. God forbid if we need anymore Santana's running around," the Latina argued playfully. Brittany took back the lead and they continued to spin. "Well, I hope that they have your fierceness so that our first born turns into an amazing leader just like you," Brittany countered.

"Me? What about you? From the way everyone was telling it, you were the real leader. Who knew that a Prima was the only one that could disobey an Alpha," Santana mused. "Anyways, I want our kids to have your amazing heart. You're so caring. I want our kids to be just like that." Brittany looked at Santana with so much love in her eyes that the Latina couldn't tear her gaze away, nor would she have.

Brittany leaned in for another kiss, but Santana was the one to take control of their lip lock. Her tongue ran along Brittany's lower lip and the blonde was quick to open up. Santana's tongue immediately collided with Brittany's and they moved against each other perfectly neither one of them trying to be dominate, jut working together.

"Maybe we should see them later, Quinn, they look kind of busy," Rachel said and for the first time ever she sounded unsure. "Would you rather we bust in on them while Santana's laying some more seed?" Quinn asked, a laugh rumbling in her chest. Santana pulled away from Brittany and looked over at their friends. She saw Quinn and Rachel standing close together with Beth in Quinn's arms.

The small child was staring at Santana with wide eyes. "Aunty Tana, are you and Aunty Britt-Britt, married now?" She asked, while rubbing her eyes. "Poor thing fell asleep halfway through the reception," Quinn said giving her daughter a loving look. Santana turned to the smaller child and took Brittany's hand so they didn't lose contact.

"Yes, baby girl, Aunty Britt-Britt and I are married and guess what?"

"What?" The child asked enthusiastically. All traces of her earlier sleepy state were gone now.

"Aunty Britt-Britt is going to have babies. You'll have little friends to play with." The little blonde child's eyes lit up at the mention of babies. She looked over at Brittany for conformation. When the dancer nodded the little girl squealed in pleasure and began to struggle out of her mother's arms.

Quinn chuckled and put her daughter down. Beth immediately ran over to Brittany and threw her arms up in the air begging to be picked up. Brittany chuckled and quickly picked the girl up before looking deep into Beth's brown eyes. Eyes she had inherited from her father. The child snuggled into Brittany and sighed contently. Santana raised an eyebrow but kept her comments to herself.

"Will I get to play with your babies, Aunty?" Beth asked and they could hear the sleep creeping back into her voice. "Of course you can, sweetheart. As soon as they're old enough you guys can play whenever you want." Beth sighed again and snuggled in closer to Brittany.

After a few moments the child spoke again. "I hope that Mommy and Rachel have a baby so that way I can have a baby sister." Quinn and Rachel blushed deeply and Santana could be seen bent over double laughing.

When Beth drifted off to sleep Brittany handed her back to her mother. Quinn and Rachel congratulated the couple once more before disappearing once again. The day was coming to an end but still they danced. Both girls were swept away by their respective fathers and than they were back in each other's arms. They got in one dance before they were whisked away again to dance with other guest.

Santana felt like she danced with everyone. Brittany felt the exact same way. The worse person that the blonde danced with was of course Puck. He seemed intent upon making the blonde blush till her cheeks were forever tinted red, with his disgusting comments.

She thanked the gods above when Santana cut into their dance earlier, having heard everything that Puck had said to her wife. She actually snarled at him until he walked away looking like a dog with his tail between his legs.

The Latina didn't allow her wife to dance with anyone else for the rest of the night. Whenever anyone looked like they were going to come up and ask she would turn on her famous glare and that would send them packing in a hurry.

It wasn't until dawn was beginning to break over the trees that the partygoers began to leave. Santana and Brittany were both weary and they were on their way towards Quinn's house when said blonde appeared with all the rest of their friends and Santana's parents. Brittany's parents had long ago gone home, saying that they would come back sometime in the week to check on Brittany.

Santana and Brittany shared a confused look before turning back to their friends and family. "What's going on guys," Santana asked. She looked like she was prepared for an attack and Brittany had to squeeze her hand reassuringly for the Latina to remember whom they were dealing with.

"You two are married now and therefore you need a place of residence for yourselves-"Rachel began, but Quinn quickly slapped a hand over the brunette's mouth.

"We built you a new house," the shorthaired blonde said, giving the tired couple the condensed version of Rachel's long paragraph explanation. Everyone else chuckled at the unmarried couple's interaction.

Santana and Brittany stood there in shock. They couldn't believe that their friends had built them a new house. It was too much to ask for. The next thing they knew they were surrounded by the loving embrace of all friends. Brittany was crying again and Santana wasn't far off.

They stood that way for a few minutes before they were finally released and Santana took hold of Brittany's hand and led the blonde back towards their old house. Rachel quickly racing after them, holding up Brittany's train so that it did not get muddy as the blonde ran through the grass towards their new home. The new couple was so excited that they didn't realize they were using their super speed until the stood outside of their new place looking up at a grand house. It was even bigger than Santana's last place.

The couple stood there staring up at the house in amazement. They could only stop and stare. "How did you guys even manage to build this?" Santana demanded looking at the hundred foot tall house. It was probably more than that but the Latina was too tired to make a proper guess.

"It's amazing what can be done when you have supernatural speed and strength," Quinn said with a chuckle, coming up beside Rachel.

Santana turned to her two friends and quickly pulled them in for a long hug which Brittany quickly joined in on. When they pulled back the Latina could clearly see the blush rising in Quinn's face.

"You better hurry up and get in there, before the others get up here and you have to say goodbye to your mother. You know how she gets when you haven't seen her in awhile," Quinn said gruffly shoving her hands deep into her pockets. Santana gave her friend one last smile before taking Brittany's hand and leading the blonde up to the door and carrying her over the threshold bridal style.

They didn't bother to look at any of the furniture or anything else in their new house they just raced upstairs ready to finally crease those sheets.

* * *

**So, I finally let them get hitched. Did you guys like it? I'm not sure when I'll be uploading the next chapter. I don't want this to end. **

**I have an idea of how I'm going to write the sequal. Let me know what you guys think.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. The End For Now

**Okay guys it's been an amazing run so far, but just like everything it must come to an end so here's the last chapter in this story. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Three months later Brittany gave birth to their future, Claire and Deklin. Claire- being the oldest was the spitting image of Brittany. With the same brilliant blue eyes and blonde fuzz on the top of her head. Deklin, looked exactly like Santana if she had been born a guy. It was confirmed that Deklin was in fact male and that he would not have to go through the same humiliating process that his mother went through.

About the same time that Claire and Deklin were born it was confirmed Rachel and Quinn were having baby themselves. It seemed that everyone was in the session of making babies. Sam and Mercedes had twins on the way and Kurt and Blaine were having a baby as well. Sugar and Harmony were walking around Santana and Brittany's house a very pregnant Harmony yelling that Santana was too cheap and lazy to go out and buy any real food. Sugar looked exhausted and Santana couldn't help pity the poor girl.

Werewolf babies seemed to make one's mate extremely hormonal. With the worst mood swings and cravings. She could testify to that with Brittany's pregnancy.

Mike and Tina were waiting on their buddle of joy to come out and meet them the same could be said for Rory and Lindsey as well as David and Wade- who he had turned into a werewolf.

Shelby stepped down from her position as Queen of the Elves, preferring to spend more time with Puck, traveling the world and annoying the hell out of Santana. Rachel was technically Queen of the Elves now but she decided to stay with Quinn instead.

As soon as their children were born and Brittany didn't have to spend every second of the day with them, she went back to her new studio with Mike.

Santana got to spend more time with the children seeing as she was her own boss. To say she spoiled her children was putting it nicely. If Claire or Deklin wanted something in the store all they had to do was give Santana the big puppy dog eyes and pouting lips and the Latina would pretty much buy them to the whole store. Brittany seemed to be the only one that could say no to their spoiled rotten children.

When Rachel finally gave birth to their second child- a girl- they began to come to Santana and Brittany's house more often. It seemed that everyone was coming to their house now. Not that Santana was going to complain. Okay, not that she complained and meant it.

With all the new babies running around their house Claire and Deklin were thoroughly entertained. Both seemed to take a specific liking to the Fabray children much to Quinn's dismay and Rachel's enthusiasm.

They all knew that they were too young to mate, but they would only turn at their fifteenth birthday and than it was open season for mate hunting and not just for the werewolves, for everyone. That's what Santana dreaded most. Her children were far too attractive to be wandering around at the age of fifteen or any age after their turning years.

Quinn seemed to agree with Santana's thought pattern for she was nodding furiously. Rachel and Brittany didn't agree with their wives thought pattern. They all already knew who was going to imprint on whom. Deklin hung onto Beth like a lost puppy and Claire was always looking at baby Isabelle as if she were the answer to everything that troubled life.

They knew that it was only a matter of time before Claire took over the pack and Santana and Brittany went into a quiet retirement, just like Santana's parents did.

All in all life was good and Santana wouldn't have traded it for anything.

* * *

**That's it. I know not a very good ending, but I couldn't figure out any other way to bring this story to an end. Thank yo to everyone that stayed with us till the end. It's been amazing writing my first story and all the feedback I got from you guys. I'm going to work on a sequel that revolves around the children not sure when I'll post the first chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and kept me going through this story. **

**REVIEW AND THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
